


God Created Nothing

by Barafanito



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Bi-Curiosity, Blood and Gore, Denial, F/M, Gay, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rape/Non-con Elements, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:38:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 62,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1743332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barafanito/pseuds/Barafanito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reiner is a big, tough, religious, straight acting bully.</p><p>Bertolt is his favourite victim and ex-best friend.</p><p>Both young men are in Upper sixth at the beginning of this fic. Making this a High School and then Uni based drama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fight Back.

**Author's Note:**

> This story needed to word vomit out of me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bertolt finds himself the victim of a brutal roadside beating at the hands of a familiar blonde.  
> Said familiar blonde finds himself in the middle of yet another family crisis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [20/6/14: Updated this chapter, added a little more depth and fixed up little bits here and there. Feel free to alert me to anything that seems a bit iffy. If you really want you can let me know if you read it before the 'fix up' and like/noticed what I've added <3 :3]

Bertolt sprinted; long, heavy legs giving way under the weight of his terribly exhausted body. He found his face dirt first for a moment after slipping upon the mucky ground, he was nearly home, he could make it!

"Wait up faggot!" a deep, cruel voice shouted.

Bertolt sprinted, on his feet once again, he was nearly home now. One field away from his home. Heavy rain pelted upon his face, causing his usually loose cardigan to stick to his heaving ribs, the boy slipped once again, crashing to his hands and knees by the roadside. Pain surged from his ankle, up his leg, through his groin, twisted its way though his guts; the young man let out a terrible moan attempting to push his weak frame up.

It could have been a hammer that slammed against his spine, but it was a foot. Twice it came down, both times eliciting screams from the now cowering young man. A rough hand grasped the collar of Bertolt's cardigan, pulling, heaving the boy onto his back. Bertolt stared up at the grey sky, neck loose, raindrops pelting upon his face, obscuring his vision,

"Why do you have to be such a dick to me?' The brown haired youth spat at his aggressor, tilting his head to look at the snarling face before him.

A hard fist graced the side of Bertolt's face, breaking skin. Bertolt screamed, tears mixing with the rainwater,

"Always got dick on your mind faggot?' The large blonde spat, pulling the tall boys legs apart, lowering himself to a kneeling position between them.

His wide torso was an intimidating sight. Bertolt felt adrenalin surge though his body. He lunged forward, fists bouncing off the blonde's wide torso. A rough hand grasped his collar once more, pulling him towards the terrifying young man. The other arm swung repetitively. Punches made contact with the brunette's torso, face and arms. Bertolt stopped fighting back and held himself, tears leaking from his eyes. The onslaught of punches continued for a minute before the big blonde tired out, ending his barrage with a right hook to the left temple.

"Don't you ever fight back again! You piece of trash faggot!" The blonde male growled, pushing his face close.

Bertolt opened one heavy eyelid, blind from the rain and his tears. Blood dripped from his attacker's fists, blood dripped from Bertolt's chest. The young man continued to cry, snivelling pathetically directly into the sadistic grinning face before him. This man who regularly tormented him, who beat him whenever he got the chance; this man used to be his best friend. Exhaustion set in, he felt his body become both heavier and lighter at the same time, his neck creaked forward, his forehead colliding lightly with the blonde's own face, saliva and blood dripped from Bertolt's panting mouth.

The blonde allowed a moment to pass before shoving the brunette aside, casting his body down upon the side of the street. Heavy footsteps rang though Bertolt's ears. His bully was running away, back to his own home before a car spotted either of them. Bertolt struggled, long slender fingers finding his smashed mobile phone. He flicked down his contacts list, searching for his Mother or Father's name. Tears leaked from his eyes, the smell of blood and Reiner Braun filled his nose. His piercing, golden eyes amongst a field of red and grey was the final image Bertolt could muster up whilst ringing his mother, whilst weeping his location down the phone, slowly fading out of conciousness.

*

Reiner cracked his throbbing fingers, pulling his heavy bag off his back. His feet ached after chasing Bertolt but it was worth the pain, he was feeling awfully proud of himself with how hard the tan skinned guy hit the ground when he was done with him. He didn't even feel his weak-ass punches.

The blonde spat before opening his back door,

"Mom!" The big blonde yelled, this was typical Reiner behaviour.

He called out once again for good measure. Inhaling the young man grinned, something good was cooking in the kitchen. His cat circled around his ankle and he gave it a scratch under its chin, grinning whilst doing so. Reiner sauntered out to the hallway and caught his reflection in the full length mirror. Specks of blood and dirt decorated the front of the white shirt he currently had on. His face too had specks of blood upon it.

He pulled the shirt off and looked at his torso. Strong arms were attached to an equally as strong, wide torso. The man smirked, his first thought going back to how he looked before he had started working out, before he had started playing rugby. He'd had a similar build to Bertolt back then; always just the tiniest bit shorter and the slightest bit wider. 'Look at me now.' he thought, approaching the mirror, flexing an arm. He had a proper man's build now, he even started growing chest hair at the age of 16 which he thought wasn't too shabby. He was 18 now, but he always found people were surprised to find out that he was as young as he was. Reiner was shocked he had pretty much made it to the end of Upper Sixth without any stress, he was of average intellect after all. Reiner was also the biggest guy in the year, even though it was a small year at that. Meanwhile Bertolt had starved himself away... 'good for him' the blonde mused, 'the less that fag eats the sooner he'll drop dead.'

The big blonde entered his messy bedroom, throwing his shirt into the laundry basket, spraying some deodorant underneath his arms, changing into a vest.

"Mom!" The big guy hollered one final time, sticking his head around his bedroom door, before he was met by his Father's flushed red face.

"Dad." Reiner mumbled, surprised, before his Father's voice boomed though the house,

"Don't you fucking call out 'Mom' in my house you stupid poof!"

A hard fist collided with the young man's face, then another collided with his neck, briefly cutting off his air supply. Reiner pushed his Father backwards sharply, who landed on the ground with a loud thud. His red face was burning, alcohol fumes filled Reiner's nose as his drunken Father screamed once again,

"You dare fight back!?'

A fist collided with the big blonde's mouth, busting his lip, another collided with his temple. He stood, blocking his Father's blows, eyes watering from sheer rage,

"Where is Mom?" Reiner boomed, covering his face,

"Fuck knows!" His father screeched, grasping hold of his Son's big hands, attempting unsuccessfully to rip them from his face,

"She's gone now. Finally she left. Gone for fucking good! Eat your fucking dinner you piece of trash bastard and give my head peace!"

With that a foot collided with the large blonde's crotch, causing Reiner to utter his first and only howl of pain. His drunken father sauntered off, swearing under his breath. Reiner held his crotch, tears leaking from his eyes,

"Fuck!..' He spat.

Reiner knew he could easily overpower his Father but he couldn't bring himself to harm to his parents. The large young man slowly moved towards the bathroom to check out his wounds. Looking at his reflection he noticed his bloody lip, his scratched arms, his red eyes. His Father fought like a woman, like a little, pathetic, weak-ass, bitch! Reiner growled splashing soothing water across his face. His Father did not deserve his Mother, did not deserve to have him for a Son, did not deserve to have been created in God's image. Reiner punched the side of the sink, uttering a silent prayer,

"Honour thy parents." He muttered, quickly kissing the cross he always wore around his neck.

Exiting the bathroom he entered the kitchen and heated the dinner he assumed his Mother had left for him before she fled. She promised him she would never leave him again. Maybe she would come back for him? Take him away from here. She promised him and he had to hold on to that thought. Once the food was piping hot he carried it into the living area where he came across his Father drinking from a bottle of vodka. Reiner felt like pouncing on him and tearing him apart. The large man threw himself down upon the sofa, grunting at the pain he felt in his cranium. His drunken Father had Rosary beads clenched in one hand, kissing each individual bead between swigs of vodka. He could make out some of what his father was saying, "Forgive my stupid son, forgive my stupid Wife, help them to live better Christian lives.' Reiner shook his head, anger causing tears to burn his eyes,

"What did you do today my Son?" His Father slurred, 

"I..." Reiner composed himself, swallowing his anger along with a mouthful of food, "handed in my last bit of coursework and I beat up some fag Sir."

His Father gurgled, slapping one of his legs gleefully, "Good boy. Fucking kill the queer next time. God doesn't care if you kill Satan's bum chums." His Father spat.

Reiner raised his eyes to look at his Father; a red faced, drunken, bloated, ugly, idiot who had now officially ran his Mother out of their house. The big boy gritted his teeth, offering up another silent prayer; attempting to keep his mind off his Father for now at least. Reiner felt a twinge of shame for what he had done today, he had never injured Bertolt to that extent before.  Usually it was just a handful of punches to the lean brunette's torso, more name calling than anything else. The large blonde sighed trying to keep his mind off Bertolt's terrified face, trying to push aside the thoughts of Bertolts long, lean, bloodied and bruised body. Reiner clenched shaking fists, feeling sick to his stomach. He felt disgusting knowing that hurting Bertolt so badly turned him on. He felt ill vividly imagining how many places he could stick his member in, places that would make the tall boy scream like the little bitch he was.

After eating he quickly evacuated the room, washing and drying the plate, a task his Mother usually did for him with a smile. He spat into the sink, his spit was tinted with blood and food debris.

Upon arrival in his bedroom he closed his door and threw himself ontop of the bed, kicking his jeans off. Shoving a hand down his boxers to grab his semi-erect manhood. Now alone he finally allowed himself time to cry. He silently wept whilst praying and stroking himself; praying for his Mother and Father, praying for his cousins and friends, praying for himself. Bertolt's image entered his mind briefly, he felt ashamed thinking about a queer whilst praying... thinking about a queer whilst jacking off... praying whilst jacking off.... Pushing all thoughts aside Reiner tugged at his manhood, his bed squeaking. He pulled at the heavy organ, thrusting hard, growing breathless as he fucked his own hand.

The big blonde quickly slept after he came, his body too exhausted to care that he throbbed all over.

*

Bertolt's Mother stormed though the College like a tornado, powered by pure, unadulterated rage. After finding her broken Son, a minutes walk from his own home unable to function, she totally lost her cool. Said cool further evacuated from the known Universe when Bertolt accidentally revealed, tearfully, that this particular incident was only the most recent of a long list of unreported attacks. Bertolt's Mother was currently on a mission; a mission to get Reiner expelled, eventually. She had vowed to not rest until Reiner atoned for his 'sins' and left school with a permanent record as damaged and, 'black as his soul.' Bertolt cringed feeling all eyes upon his battered face as he tailed his Mother though the school corridors. Why did this have to happen so soon before the holidays? This would achieve nothing, Reiner had already won.

"I'm terribly Sorry Ms. Hoover, we had no idea this was happening to Bertolt. Especially for quite so long.." The Principle had said, eyes downcast, unable to look at the school's highest achiever's bruised face.

"I want that monster brought here and kicked out! I want all of his wrong doing recorded on his permanent record!' Bertolt's Mother had projected, doing her best to not outright scream.

"We need to hear what happened from both boys. This is after all just words." The Principle mused, eyes still down.

"You heard enough, you've seen enough! My Son was attacked by that boy and has been countless times before! He's been threatened to keep quiet! He could be on the verge of suicide!"

A knock came to the door, Bertolt's stomach flipped noticing the tall, wide shouldered man though the frosted glass door, sweat begun leaking down his face,

"Come in Reiner.." The Principle said, lifting his eyes from his desk.

The large blonde entered the small office sideways. Taking the seat next to Bertolt, uncomfortably close for both young men. Bertolt's jaw dropped when he noticed the bruising upon the large blonde's face. The Principle had no idea which face to look at, Bertolt's Mother practically screamed,

"Why did you attack my Son? Why did you chase him to our home?' Bertolt heard his Mother's voice break, emotion overspilling,

"He's my only Son!"

Reiner remained silent, cracking his bruised knuckles, The love he felt from Bertolt's Mother was making him feel sick for his own Mother's touch.

"Ms. Hoover can I speak to my students alone. They are after all both young men, not boys. I promise I will get to the bottom of this situation." The Principle calmly stated.

After Bertolt's Mother exited Bertolt moved into the seat she once occupied, relief washing over both young men as he did so. Bertolt glanced at the big blonde, who picked at a scab upon his bottom lip with strong fingers, Reiner's brow was furrowed, his jaw tense. Bertolt smelled the young man's natural scent, an overpowering musky scent filled the whole room. The dark haired young man felt like gagging.

"Reiner Braun, did you attack Bertolt yesterday evening?" The Principle stood,

"No Sir." Reiner responded, hating himself for telling a white lie, Bertolt snapped,

"Liar..' He spat, it was quick punishment,

"Would it be fair to call you a bully Mr. Braun?" The Principle tilted his head, light reflecting from the edges of his glasses,

"No Sir." Reiner mumbled, Bertolt sighed audibly.

"How did you end up both covered in wounds?" The Principle spoke, moving to perch on the edge of his table,

"He attacked me Sir, I didn't lay a finger on him. He probably inflicted his own wounds!" Bertolt spoke calmly, holding back a flurry of emotions,

"That is a lie!' Reiner barked, looking at the dark haired boy for the first time, the intensity of his gaze terrified Bertolt,

"I'd never self harm! My body is a temple!" The large man shook his head, muttering under his breath, grasping the cross he wore beneath his shirt with bruised fingers.

Bertolt's jaw dropped a second time. Reiner Braun was still crazy religious, so that hadn't changed,

"You say you didn't harm yourself, but you do not deny harming Bertolt..." The principle probed, leaning close.

"We fought ok, I swung for him, he swung for me! I just ended up getting a good punch in Sir." The blonde lied once again, Bertolt screamed,

"Liar! You've always been a liar!"

Reiner stood, grasping the brunette by the scruff of his already stiff neck, shouting inches from his face,

"You know nothing about me kid!"

"Liar, you're a liar and you're pathetic!" Bertolt screamed, terror surging though his body as he stood squirming face to face with his worst enemy,

"Boys! Sit down right now!" The Principle yelled, interrupting whatever Reiner was planning on responding with.

Both young men sat, lowering their eyes.

"If you can't walk home without fighting, you won't walk home at all. You will both have arranged collection times until you sort out your relationship!"

Bertolt screeched but Reiner cut him off, "I can't get a lift! It's impos-"

"I'll arrange something Reiner.." The Principle snapped,

"I haven't did anything wrong! At all! Sir.." Bertolt lamented as his Mother poked her head around the door,

"The marks on Reiner's face didn't get there by magic, boys will fight and both of you will suffer for doing so! Making up tall tales this late in the year will do nothing regardless how much you detest Mr.Braun.. Even if it's true, you should have had the guts to step forward years ago when it supposedly first started! What do we preach in this establishment Bertolt!" The Principle announced, much to Ms. Hoover's dismay.

Reiner stormed out of the office, his wide body ploughing though the crowds of younger students. Bertolt and his Mother walked together, Ms. Hoover sighed,

"Did you ever fight back Bertolt?" she asked, running a hand though his soft hair,

"No Mom, I let him win each and every time..." Bertolt sighed, feeling a single tear cascade down his cheek, feeling like a useless punching bag,

"I never liked him, even when he was a child." Bertolt's Mother spat, running tender fingers though her boy's tossed hair.


	2. Long Nights, Internal Fights.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reiner is still big, tough and straight acting, but he's finding his bullying game is going downhill.
> 
> Bertl still ends up with fresh bruises however.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [14/7/2014 - This chapter got a fixup just there now :'3]

Reiner sprinted, face hard, rugby ball tightly gripped. Most boys were smart enough to jump out of his direct path, most, but unfortunately for Connie Springer not all. Slamming into the small boy Reiner growled, the other male screeched, flying through the air like a kicked sandbag. Reiner's try was a successful one, as per usual, but now he would have to deal with even more shit.

Peeling his sweat stained shirt from his torso Reiner winced, the big man didn't want the rest of his team to think anything was up. He had been exceptionally rough on the field during play, so hopefully they would believe his bruising was fresh. Purple welts patterned his wide torso causing the man to grimace thinking about how he received them. After returning home from speaking with the Principle it became apparent that his Father had received a call from his Mother, which for some reason possessed his Father to begin whipping Reiner with a steel buckle belt the moment he entered the 'Family home'. Reiner gathered that she was filing for divorce, Reiner also gathered that she had no intentions of taking him with her. The big man didn't know which hurt him more, the beatings or the rejection.

Now Reiner was in a particular predicament, being unable to walk home when he pleased because Bertolt's crazy bitch of a Mother lost the plot and unable to get collected by his Father because he was a drunken, violent, idiot who never learned how to drive. Reiner slammed a fist down upon the bench, attracting the other boy's gazes. Not one boy looked for too long however as Reiner lifted his gaze, a snarl upon his face and noticed plenty of head's turning back to their respective directions. The only boy who continued to look in his direction for longer than a second was Connie, who at one stage had considered Reiner a close friend. Connie looked disgusted with the large blonde he stared at, so much so the smaller male twisted his body, grasped his changing bag and limped towards the door without even showering,

"Fuck.." Reiner muttered, grasping his cross, squeezing it tightly as he made his way towards the shower room.

*

"I've decided Bertolt. The ape needs shot. My Dad might be a man who likes to use his fists but I know my Mom sleeps with a handgun under her pillow." Annie spoke calmly, nibbling upon a carrot stick.

"Annie, we're not going to murder Reiner." Bertolt weakly smiled, "Now the whole student body knows I've been his personal punching bag he's being monitored by all the staff. Before he could just stalk me, but now he has to keep his distance, at least."

"The bastard would only need one minute alone in the same room as you to snap your neck. Plus he knows where you live. Have you perchance seen Connie limping around today?" Annie smirked slightly, "That was Reiner playing a game with a friend.."

Bertolt looked at the plate before him, he wasn't even hungry but he knew he needed to eat something. Hot red meat steamed upon the porcelain white plate, the lean male pushed it aside with his fork and instead consumed the vegetables that surrounded said meat. Annie watched the whole ordeal, concern flashing, but she did not speak, nor could she have anything to say about the matter. 

Bertolt and Annie had at one stage been enemies, back at a time when Bertolt and Reiner unbelievably had once been best friends. Recently the two found themselves bonding over their mutual hatred of eating and mutual love of smoking. Annie had always been a small girl, but she had unfathomable strength for her size. Typically clad in black she was the closest thing their school had to a closet Goth,

"Would you look who it is?" Annie muttered, turning her face slightly to watch Reiner enter the canteen. The big blonde never failed to wear a scowl upon his square face,

"He looks like the devil..." Bertolt hissed, pushing his plate aside, "Smoke?"

Annie grinned, pushing her plate aside. With that the pair exited the canteen, making sure to take a route that allowed them to bypass Reiner Braun and the rest of the rugby team.

*

Reiner sat at the edge of the table he usually occupied with the rugby team. He sat shovelling food down his hatch in an attempt to fill his empty stomach. Most days Reiner would receive a plentiful helping of food, however since the school and he weren't currently on the best of terms he found himself eating a regular portion size this day, much to his dismay. 

He had noticed upon entering the canteen that 'faggot' and his 'fucked up Goth friend Annie' departed the moment she had spotted him. Reiner swallowed, disappointed that his dinner was no more. He wouldn't eat for a while now. Reiner clenched his fists, he was a big guy and he needed to eat. Resentment coursed though his veins thinking about Bertolt and Annie choosing to starve their bodies and here Reiner found himself unwillingly doing the very same thing, well to an extent. Pushing his chair back, accidentally slamming into whomever he sat behind, Reiner made to evacuate the canteen.

"Reiner!"

The big blonde froze, turning to face the boys who occupied his table, Connie had called out his name,

"What's wrong with you?" The small bald headed boy stood, he was making a scene. Reiner quickly stepped closer, causing Connie to step back, eyes wide and fearful, this made the scene look even more intense. The blonde held his hands up before his torso, flashing his big palms, attempting to show Connie that he meant him no harm,

"We all heard about what you did to Bertolt!" Connie barked, Reiner heard movement from behind where he once sat, the slender male he had knocked his chair into spoke venomously,

"How can you live with yourself, using religion to justify beating someone up because they may, or may not, be a homosexual. Especially in our day and age! You Sir are living in the dark ages." 

Reiner twisted his body around, eyes watering from the effort it was taking him to not throw punches. Before him stood Armin Arlert, one of the frailest, weakest boys in the school and he was standing up to the strongest, biggest man on campus. Reiner clenched his fists, attempting to speak but words did not form, the large blonde could only bring himself to grasp the cross that hung from his neck, muttering a prayer of some sort, 

"How did you get those bruises Reiner?" Connie asked, now sounding more concerned than outright mad. Reiner twisted his body to look back towards his table, his eyes watering, his companions looked at him as though he was a monster. He did nothing wrong, he did Gods work. He noticed concern upon only Connie's face, or was it fear?

"When I was fighting Bertolt.." Reiner mumbled, shame penetrating his whole being,

"I thought you might say that." Armin sneered, causing Reiner's body to turn once again to face the smaller blonde,

"I live near you Reiner, I seen you running home." A small hand grasped one of Reiner's thick wrists, Reiner flinched at the contact but allowed Armin to rotate his hand so his scabbed knuckles were on show, "You had bloody knuckles from beating Bertolt, blood on your shirt too, but not one mark elsewhere." 

Armin spat out his words, squeezing Reiner's wrist. Armin and Bertolt weren't even friends, 'why does this little bitch have it out for me?' Reiner mused. The large blonde looked at the difference between Armin's small hand and his own, felt Armin's nails digging into his wrist. Reiner broke contact with the smaller male, attempting to step forward, to get out of this situation before it got nasty.

"Get out of my way!" Reiner barked, his body shaking, but the slender blonde did not budge, instead he made to speak once again but Reiner did not want to hear what else he had to say. Almost instinctively a hand landed upon Armin's face, covering the small youth's mouth.

With one shove Armin's frail body hit off the ground, the slender blonde crashed with an unimaginably loud thud. Holding back a grunt while he scrambled to his feet, aided by his friends, Armin continued to protest Reiner's behaviour holding his face. Reiner was well on his way by this stage, pushing past whomever was stupid enough to remain in his path. Exiting the canteen he could hear Connie tailing him, screaming out his name. The big blonde sprinted, exited the school building, headed for the rear gates and then he saw them.

Bertolt and Annie sat by the gate, smoking and chatting. Listening to music Reiner did not recognise though a tiny I-pod speaker. This was the happiest he had ever seen either of them, but it was short lived. The moment Bertolt's gaze fell onto Reiner's wild face the lean young man looked absolutely terrified, grabbing a hold of Annie's arm, who jumped to her feet standing before her friend. Reiner took a single step back, watching Annie and Bertolt, his mouth agape. The three stood perfectly still. In the dead silence he could hear the lyrics to the song the pair currently listened to,

_Oh, the nights are longer_

_Oh, you make me stronger_

_And the late light lingers on the grass_

_And the nights are dark but then they pass_

_They don't seem so deep_

_I'm still losing sleep but I don't mind,_

_no I don't mind_

*

The bell rang signalling the end to the school day. Reiner sighed, making his way to the third floor corridor where he would wait out his detention-counselling-anger management fuckery. Not only was he being punished for fighting with Bertolt.. well punished for kicking his ass... but now he had additional punishment for also assaulting Armin. The situation would have been the final straw, had one of the kitchen staff not mentioned to the Principle that Armin made first contact. Reiner entered the room, which was an art classroom, with a sigh and spotted Bertolt occupying the desk nearest the front. Monitoring both young men was Hange Zoe, a new substitute teacher, whose gender Reiner couldn't for the life of him work out.

Reiner immediately processed to one of the furthest away tables, but Hange's ruler slamming down upon the table stopped him in his tracks,

"Reiner Braun, this schools number one rugby player, leather head and all around devout homophobe! Come and sit beside Bertolt Hoover, this school's highest achieving chain smoker and my personal favourite, 'suffers in silence type.'"

Both young men cringed at their descriptions and Reiner processed slowly towards the table Bertolt occupied. Bertolt felt his stomach lurch as the big blonde sat beside him. Both their bodies close enough to touch had it not been for the fact both men shifted their torso's in opposite directions,

"We're going to have a few little discussions and get to the bottom of your relationship problems." Hange continued, smiling wildly, "Reiner it seems as though you can't go a single day without picking on someone weaker than yourself. I'm not here today to speak with you and Armin, that will be a conversation for another evening I'm afraid. But I am here to decipher if you truly are homophobic, for this school, and this World in fact, has no place for those who are homophobic! I feel as though I can fix you now, while you are still young and free."

Reiner's body tensed up, his hand slowly moved to his cross but Hange's ruler stopped his hand in its tracks,

"I wish to speak with you Reiner and not with your God."

Bertolt gasped as Reiner slowly lifted his gaze, his eyes watering, his fist shaking below his cross, 

"But first.." Hange continued, smiling wildly, "Do you two boys drink coffee?"

Bertolt's jaw dropped, Reiner gritted his teeth,

"I do.." Bertolt mumbled, causing Hange to chuckle,

"Of course, of course I knew you would! Reiner do you?"

The big blonde exhaled slowly, leaning back into his chair before muttering,

"I prefer tea.."

Hange giggled standing, slamming the ruler on the desk once again, causing both young men to jump,

"You boys, I believe I can trust you to keep your hands off each other while I'm away. I have coffee and tea to prepare."

Bertolt squeaked, staring at Hange with eyes as wide as dinner plates. Hange smiled placing a comforting hand upon each of the young men's shoulders,

"I'll be back soon. Try and find one good thing about each other. O.k."

With that the substitute teacher proceeded to exit the room, not before flicking the old stereo on with a smile. Reiner and Bertolt sat listening to the low country music being played though the radio, both relatively stunned. Bertolt felt Reiner shift, allowing his heavy arms to fold upon the table. Bertolt sat, stiff as a board. Terrified to even move. Tentatively the lean male slowly leaned his back against his chair, inhaling though his nose, smelling mint and musk off the large blonde beside him, from the corner of his eyes he noticed a strand of animal fur upon the broad young man's sleeve. Then he heard Reiner's low voice,

"I could fucking strangle you right now. End this shit.."

Bertolt gasped, feeling his knees beginning to shake,

"What have I ever done to you?" Bertolt whimpered, afraid to look at the larger blonde,

"You became a fucking fag Bertl" Reiner hissed, using his once childhood nic-name for the lean male.

Reiner twisted his body, grasping the tall, dark haired male's forearm tightly, causing Bertolt to whimper and twist his body to face Reiner's

"People take your side over mine! You're an abomination! You need fixed and not me!" Reiner barked directly into Bertolt's face,

"Did you ever stop to think, maybe I didn't choose this Reiner!" The dark haired male spoke, tears already flowing from his eyes,

"It happened when your stupid bitch of a Mother stopped sending you to church!" Reiner spoke, his grip tightening, Bertolt held in a scream,

"Please stop you're hurting me Reiner!" Bertolt whined, attempting to pull his arm free.

Reiner grinned wildly, licking his bottom lip. His jeans' crotch felt tighter as he applied more pressure to the dark haired man's arm, he watched Bertolt's face screw up, tears flowed freely down his cheeks as he used his spare hand to attempt to prise Reiner's fingers from his arm,

"Please stop Reiner!" Bertolt whined,

"Got to use two hands to try and remove one of mine," Reiner chuckled, squeezing then even harder, causing Bertolt to scream out in agony.

The large blonde grasped Bertolt's other arm with his free hand, teeth clenched,

"Shut up. This one's my stronger arm too.." The big blonde muttered, beginning to apply pressure, his manhood stretching his jeans.

Bertolt screamed in pain, Reiner laughed pushing his body closer. Bertolt snarled, face damp from his own tears and lunged his head upwards, colliding with the sadistic blonde's face. Reiner howled in pain as he felt hot blood drip out of his now busted nose. Bertolt pulled himself free, falling off his seat and onto the ground, still whimpering while Reiner cupped his own face with his big hands, growling like a wild animal,

"I'll fucking kill you for this!" The blonde spat, lunging for the tall dark haired male who quickly leaped out of his path.

"Hange!" Bertolt screeched as he ran towards the door of the room. Reiner snapped back into reality, what was he doing?

"Hange!" Bertolt screamed again. Reiner caught the tall dark haired boy by his face, covering his mouth,

"Shit! I'll get kicked out of school for this and it'll all go on my record! I'll not get into even the worst University then.. Shut up!" Reiner hissed into Bertolt's ear.

Bertolt whimpered, attempting to scream but unable to make anything more than muffled sounds, he felt the big man's hard body against his back, pulling him backwards to where they once sat. Bertolt continued to struggle until he felt something else, a pressure upon his rear end, the big man dragging him backwards was quite clearly turned on, Bertolt's body went limp, failing to understand the situation. Bertolt found himself being thrown back down to where he once sat,

"Whats my face look like?" Reiner barked, blood had dripped from his nose down his chin, neck and chest,

"You're covered in your own blood.." Bertolt whispered, wide eyes falling down Reiner's body to the bulge in his jeans then quickly back to the large man wiping his face frantically.

Bertolt lifted himself from his seat, made to approach the sink to get a damp cloth, but felt a tight grip upon his already tender arm once again,

"Reiner, you need a damp cloth!" The lean male spoke slowly, His forearm stung, his heart raced, but he attempted to keep his composure.

The large blonde allowed the lean brunette to retrieve a damp cloth, that he then used to wipe his own face and neck. Bertolt watched the large blonde, positive that he was completely insane and beyond anyone's help. Reiner allowed his eyes to meet Bertolt's, one of his big hands rested between his legs now, covering his crotch,

"Why'd you help me?" He muttered, still wiping his nose,

"I'm asking myself the same question..." Bertolt squeaked, rubbing his bruised arms.

"You gonna tell-" Reiner begun,

"I'm back!"

Hange burst though the doors, cups galore, grinning wildly,

"Look at my two special students, right as rain!"

Bertolt flinched, shifting slightly. Reiner rotated his body. Bertolt could have described his gaze as both intimidating and terrified. The man held a blood stained cloth to his nose, Hange reviewed the scene smiling, setting down the cups of coffee and tea. Oblivious to the blood and pale expressions of both young men,

"I decided what I like about you..." The large blonde grunted, ignoring the cup of tea,

"I've always liked one thing about you Reiner." Bertolt mumbled,

Hange delicately took a seat, wide eyes studying both of the young men, the only sound the slurping of coffee,

A moment of silence passed with neither male proceeding to speak.

"Well?" Hange chirped, grasping the end of the ruler,

"You used to always keep animals Reiner. Mostly cats and their kittens, but sometimes dogs, chickens.." Bertolt sniffed, remembering happier times from his childhood, the lean male took a sip of coffee,

"I really liked that about you, It's something that you decided for yourself."

Reiner grunted, grasping his cross, He felt the tip of the ruler collide with his hand once again, but failed to flinch as this time he knew to expect it,

"Any time one of my pets took sick, or got injured, you used to come by and take care of em. Used to tell me it would be ok. Kinda how you got me a cloth for my nose. That's what I like. You're like a nurse or something." Reiner's appearance softened, but only for one moment.

The big man shook his head, dropping the damp cloth upon the table,

"I know why you stopped visiting.. Only one person has really stuck with me up until now.." Reiner's fist clenched, tightening around his cross,

"Bertl.. I'm.."

Hange slammed the ruler down upon the table, chuckling, Both young men jumped once again, Bertolt nearly throwing coffee over himself,

"Would you look at the time, today's session is terminated!"

Bertolt could have swore he and Reiner exchanged a brief glance, before the large, young man pushed himself up and briskly evacuated the room. Bertolt then looked at Hange wide eyed,

"Today's apology would have meant so much less than tomorrow's will." Hange nodded forwards, keeping eye contact with Bertolt,

"Let me see your arms Bertolt. As well as being a substitute teacher, a pretty damn good councillor and a pro at making tea and coffee; I also trained as a nurse..."

Bertolt winced, wondering what was currently even going on. Was that even going to be an apology, what would an apology mean to him this late? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapters original title was going to just be, 'Hange' but then I pondered. Should I be calling my favourite crackpot Hange or Zoe?
> 
> ^_^
> 
> The name of the song from this chapter is, 'I was Made For Sunny Days' and is basically the perfect song for two non-Goth Goths to smoke to. Also my Reiner and Bertl would have their sunny day if they weren't both so unhappy/angered by potentially being members of the free love movement :'3
> 
> <3


	3. The Goth, The Fag and The Rugby Player.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reiner misses out on three days of school. Pissing Bertl off, cuz he assumed he might get an apology from his bully.  
> Bertl takes matters into his own hands and visits the Braun residence. But what he receives is much more shocking than a sorry.
> 
> Meanwhile Annie strips, blasts the tunes, smokes a lot of cigarettes and drinks a lot of coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: A little bit of disturbing images in this one. xx<3  
> but a little bit of comedy as well :3
> 
> [20/6/14- Touched up this chapter.]

Bertolt refused to allow either of his parents to see the fresh bruises upon his arms, nor did he speak of the unpleasantness with Reiner during detention. He felt in comparison to their usual one sided fights, Reiner got it just about as bad as he did in their most recent brawl. Bertolt however did reveal all the details to Annie, that very evening in the privacy of his bedroom. The pair locked his door, turned on the sterio and both removed their tops whilst listening to 'The Smiths.' Annie reviewed Bertolt's fresh and not so fresh bruises and Bertolt took some time admiring Annie's slim, pale body. Annie had no reason to remove her top, but she decided she would as she knew it would help Bertolt with his self conciousness; and her own in the long run.

At one stage the duo smoked cigarettes whilst leaning out Bertolt's bedroom window, both still topless, shivering whilst laughing and spraying aerosols to mask the scent of smoke. Bertolt was glad he had Annie in his life, as was she. Later as the sun danced upon the horizon Bertolt walked Annie halfway to her home, both content at least for a time.

*

The following day dragged. Bertolt was both dreading and sickly excited for what his meeting with Hange and Reiner would bring to the table. However when the last bell chimed and Bertolt entered the art classroom, greeting Hange with a tilt of his head, he soon discovered that Reiner would be a no show. Reiner's home phone called off when Hange tried it, when Reiner's friends, or to put it another way old friends, contacted him via mobile it too was dead. The large student had failed to attend school and he had not been spotted loitering around Town or anywhere else outside of school by anyone. The next school day the exact same pattern repeated itself. With Bertolt growing more and more frustrated by the second and Hange accusing the ruler of scaring the blonde off.

Bertolt despised Reiner, but at least he felt some strong emotion for him. The rugby boys only mentioned his name in reference to how the team's got crap without him on the field, but at least all the other boys could get a few more touches of the ball, so it wasn't all bad. Annie stopped Bertolt in his tracks when he mentioned Reiner's name without anger burning in his eyes or venom leaking from his tongue. The slender blonde would merely place her hand around one of Bertolt's long forearms and squeeze to snap him back into reality. He could hardly explain to his Mom that Reiner and himself may have had one tender moment towards the end of a session, without telling her Reiner also nearly broke both his arms. The lean boy sighed; Google search had accused Reiner of being a Sadist and Bertolt of suffering with Stockholm Syndrome. But then again Google search turned colds into terminal illnesses frequently for Bertolt and he had yet to drop dead.

The following day when lunch rolled past Bertolt noticed Reiner was not in his usual spot. Day three without attending school. He also overheard Armin, who recently decided to remove the all-for-show-bandages from his head and arms, projecting loudly how the Braun residence had been in darkness for the past three days. Bertolt fidgeted, unable to force himself to eat any more. The dark haired male knew where Reiner lived, he knew which bedroom the large boy occupied. Going to his house could lead to a beating, but it could also lead him to answers if he's sneaky enough to not get caught that is. Why was Reiner refusing to attend school all of a sudden? Why did Bertolt care? The dark haired male sighed again, briskly exiting the canteen with Annie hot on his heels rolling a cigarette.

*

Bertolt pulled his hood up, walking into the Braun garden caused his heart to race. Especially with nobody knowing he was here. Slowly he processed around the side of their small country home, his teeth chattered; but not from the cold. Almost at Reiner's bedroom window the lean male came across a tiny cat. Said cat begun meowing at him desperately. Bertolt noticed tins of unopened cat food and a tin-opener, but no sign that any recent food had been left out for the cats. Panic set in, a stupid kind of panic as he despised Reiner Braun. Silently he opened a tin of food and scooped it out silencing the cat. If the cats were going hungry, Reiner wasn't feeding them. The big blonde would have to be really evil to mistreat animals as well as humans. But Bertolt knew Reiner had a soft spot for nature, if he wasn't feeding the cats; something definitely was up.

Bertolt reached Reiner's bedroom window, the curtains were pulled but a gap in the centre allowed for a peeking hole. The lean brunette took a deep breath peeking in but the air did not remain in his lungs for long as he exhaled sharply, throwing himself down upon the hard ground in shock. What he had witnessed was Reiner's beaten body keeled over the side of his bed. He could not tell due to the level of light whether the man was fatally injured, injured or already dead.

Bertolt quickly glanced in every window that would allow for peeking, hood held tightly around his face. He also tried opening the side door but without any luck. The front door too was locked. The lean male knew better than to ring the doorbell or knock. Clearly something bad was going on inside of the Braun family home. Whenever he was a child it was always kept clean and tidy, Reiner's Mother would have constantly been cleaning around her family whilst they rested and the smell of fresh cooking would fill the house and waft out into the garden. Bertolt had seen alcohol bottles astray in most rooms he peeked into, rubbish galore and even pornographic material upon the kitchen worktop.

"Reiner.." Bertolt lightly spoke his name, feeling both foolish and worried. The tall boy found himself lightly knocking at the bedroom window, Reiner's body did not shift,

"Reiner!" Bertolt shouted, knocking louder, he then noticed the large body shift slightly.

Bertolt gasped, wondering what he was even doing still knocking the window. Reiner would kill him the moment he had his wits about him. The lean brunette stared into the room still knocking, the larger man had crawled off his bed and was pulling himself unsteadily to his feet. Bertolt stopped knocking the moment Reiner's gaze directed itself to his bedroom window. Bertolt covered his mouth with a hand reacting to the bloody, bruised face and lacerated, bare torso of the large blonde. He noticed Reiner stumble to one knee and then impulsively begun knocking once more, attempting to coax the larger man to open his bedroom window so he could help him.

Reiner made it to the window after a while, pulling open the curtains, leaning against the glass with a bloody hand. Bertolt stood before the large blonde that he 'despised', covering his mouth in horror at the sight before him. Reiner's torso looked as if he had been whipped, dried in blood had clotted upon his bottom lip and stuck thick to his torso staining the hair. His left eye was clenched tightly shut and was swollen. The lean brunette turned his head to look away, disgusted, and then heard Reiner's deep voice crack though the glass,

"Bertl.."

Bertolt looked back at the tortured form before him, with his eyes watering he pointed at the opening mechanism for the window. He couldn't hate this man. He was so weak, 

"Open the window Reiner."

The large blonde slumped against the pane slightly, mouthing 'o.k.' over and over. Whilst he pulled at the side of the window, releasing it from its lock, he slumped down to the ground, pain coursing though his body. Bertolt scrambled to open the window and forced himself inside the dimly lit room. The smell of decay, blood and infection was overpowering, almost causing the brunette to gag. The fearsome heat of the house only helped to make the stench even more overpowering. Why was it so warm? Bertolt fell to his knees before Reiner, outstretching his arms to help prop the man's heavy, boiling hot, body against the wall comfortably,

"Bertl.." Reiner mumbled, a childlike innocence in his tone, "Bertl.."

The large man placed one of his palms upon the lean brunette's stiff shoulder, leaning his large body forward slowly he placed his head upon Bertolt's chest. Bertolt gasped, absorbing the situation. He then outstretched his arms, holding the injured blonde lightly whilst he sobbed into his chest. Reiner made no effort to hold back his sobs, loudly grunting and sniffing while applying slightly too much pressure to Bertolt's front. Bertolt's heart throbbed, reviewing the situation at hand, remembering how the very same thing happened when they were both children. How Reiner cried into his chest the first time his Mother had left home, how Reiner had spoken his nic-name earlier, just like how he used to say it as a child. Bertolt sniffed, the stench of infection radiated from the big blonde. Reiner had lost it, regressed mentally. He needed to phone an ambulance, he needed to get out before Reiner came back to his senses,

"Reiner, I have to call you an ambulance!" Bertolt spoke, tenderly stroking the big blonde's welt covered back.

"No you can't!" Reiner screamed, voice cracking, pushing his weight against Bertolt, knocking him backwards and pinning him to the ground.

The lean male squeaked as his head collided with the floor, Reiner lay on top of him now, still sobbing lightly. Reiner's stale breath blew down Bertolt's nostrils making him feel sick as the big blonde whimpered,

"They'll find Dad.."

Bertolt attempted to push Reiner off, head throbbing. Reiner's hulking form crushed the slim male's torso,

"Where is your Father Reiner? Did he do this to you?" The dark haired male wheezed, becoming nervous.

Reiner shifted his weight off Bertolt, pointing to the hallway of his home, Bertolt noticed the blonde's bloodshot, dry eyes,

"Yeah.. My old man did this to me.." Reiner forced out, his breathing laboured.

Bertolt had never liked Reiner's Father. The lean brunette attempted to pull himself free. Noticing his struggle Reiner moved his body clumsily to one side. Bertolt repeated his first question, as calm as he could manage for someone who was shitting bricks,

"Where is he?"

"The hot press.." Reiner mumbled, before bursting into hysterical sobs.

Bertolt pushed against the large blonde. Horror was setting in. The large man attempted to grasp Bertolt's body as he pulled himself free.

"No don't!" Reiner growled, silencing his lamenting, "Stop, don't go! Where are you goin'!" He then screamed, his painful body battling against him.

Bertolt had already made it to the hallway, the stench of death and decay was stronger here than in Reiner's room. As he stood before the hot press he could smell piss, shit and death. He unlocked the lock with one hand, covering his mouth and nose with the other and pulled the unbelievably hot metal handle. He already knew what was inside, a corpse. The lean male still screamed at the sight within. Reiner's Father's putrefied body lay rotting against the hot metal tank, purge fluid stained his clothes and his deformed face. The cross Reiner usually wore around his neck appeared to be around his Father's neck now, oozing into his blistering skin.

A wall of heat had hit Bertolt's body, causing him to step back until he reached a wall. Bertolt immediately flicked the heating off, still holding his mouth attempting to silence his relentless screaming and stop himself from puking. After a moment Bertolt heard mumbling from within Reiner's room, running back in he found the young man upon his knees, arms locked together, body shaking. Bertolt ran before him. Grasping Reiner's shoulders he shook the blonde,

"Honour your parents, don't kill, don't lie..." Reiner was mumbling, eyes clenched tightly shut,

"Snap out of it!" Bertolt shrieked, still shaking the blonde.

Reiner slumped backwards, only just grasping onto one of the bedposts, falling out of Bertolt's grip. Bertolt trembled, watching the man before him wheezing, imagining how long Reiner had survived without perhaps food or even water. The intense heat within the hot press had caused Reiner's Father to decompose rapidly. The heat within the family home would have taken its toll on Reiner's body aswell. Bertolt noticed regardless how emotional the large male had been no tears managed to form. Reiner would die from dehydration unless Bertolt got some water for him. Bertolt raced into the kitchen, ignoring Reiner's lamentations of him leaving the room. The tall male had already seen the evidence. Filling pints of water Bertolt forced his childhood friend to drink and drink and drink, ignoring his coughing and gagging, forcing more water into his mouth until the large man took to gulping the pints down himself without the need for aid. While Reiner finished the fourth pint of water, Bertolt sat on the edge of his bed in silence. 

Reiner coughed, attracting Bertolt's attention, coughing repetitively the large blonde threw up a mouthful of fluid. Bertolt quickly sprung into action, cupping a hand across the larger man's mouth tightly, grasping the glass out of his hand,

"You need to keep the fluids down Reiner!" Bertolt spoke soothingly, too soothingly for what he was dealing with.

The large man gagged, leaning upon Bertolt. Tears begun forming in his eyes as he heaved. Bertolt felt sick upon his hand as he held it firmly upon Reiner's mouth. After a time Reiner returned to coughing, then panting and then composed himself, leaning heavily against the dark haired male,

"It was self defence.." The blonde snarled, his grip tightening.

"What are we going to do?" Bertolt spoke calmly.

"We!" Reiner yelled, pushing Bertolt's body forward, pinning him to the ground. Bertolt fought against him. Pain surged though the large blondes's body, blood leaked from welts that littered his torso,

"There's no we! Why did you come to my house? What the fuck are you doing here!" Reiner barked, shaking the lean male,

"Reiner! I can forgive you! If you'd only open you eyes and see me for who I am and not for what you think I am!" Bertolt shouted, pushing against the larger male.

Both boys struggled upon the ground, both fighting a losing battle. Reiner screamed as pain pulsated though his body, as strength left his squeezing fingers. Bertolt watched the larger man, watched the life draining from upon his face, watched his head dropping, pulled down by gravity.

"Bertl.. you came for me.." Reiner whimpered, his body lowering, his arms giving way,

"How can-"

tears formed in the large man's eyes as he pushed his body off Bertolt's, gagging once again, covering his mouth holding in painful howls.

Bertolt panted, reaching for his mobile. Not an ambulance. Not his Mother. Not even the Police; Annie.

*

Annie was never one for shouting, or losing her cool. Or displaying emotion; Bertolt was terrified.

"He fucking threw up! In Mom's fucking car!" Annie screamed, swerving her Mother's car poorly around a corner.

"I'm so sorry Annie." Bertolt screamed, his stomach lurching from Annie's terrible, not to mention illegal, driving.

"He's fucking gagging again! Smell him the filthy murderer! We're accomplices now! Accomplices to a guy who's a fag beating, evil bastard! Bertolt!" Annie screamed, hitting the on button of her CD player, swerving around a corner causing Reiner's head to slam into the back of Bertolt's seat.

Bertolt covered his eyes, 'Nine Inch Nails' blasted though the car at full volume.

"Fuck!..." The large blonde managed to yell from the back of the car, before cupping his mouth with his hands attempting to not puke any more.

"Annie you don't have to even have your name mentioned, when I get him to mine you go home, clean up the car. I'll give you money I swear! Your Mom won't have to find out!" Bertolt screamed, attempting to turn the volume down before having his hand roughly slapped away by a vicious Annie.

"Hands off! Fuck this you can't wash that beast alone! Restrain him alone! Drag him around alone! Or lie well!" Annie screamed, swerving the corner before Bertolt's home, slamming on her breaks. Bertolt winced, they would be depending on lies now. He had not thought this through. Annie was ridiculously fast when it came to processing situations. The Car slid roughly to a halt, breaks screeching.

Bertolt screamed.

Annie screamed.

Reiner held his mouth and nose, but still managed to produce a distinctive sound of terror.

*

Annie sipped a coffee, shaking hands held onto a cigarette that she practically ate. Bertolt was more at peace, relieved that his parents had both went out. Relieved that Reiner was out of it; clean, dressed, warm, watered and asleep hidden within his bedroom. He lifted the note once again, reading the words out loud, 'Gone out to the bar, so unlike your Father to surprise me with a date. Dinner in the fridge - Love Mummy.' Bertolt kissed the note and made a mental note to kiss his Father for the first time in his whole life. That man practically never left the house apart from work, this was such a miracle it practically made Bertolt believe in God - well maybe he'd believe a bit more if God wasn't a 'fag hater.'

"Bertl..." Annie hissed his childhood nic-name once again.

"Shut up Annie!" Bertolt retorted, lighting a cigarette, "We really shouldn't smoke in here" 

"We've broken all the other rules, your Mom and Dad will have more on their plate with that monster you've got upstairs!"

Annie laughed bitterly, stubbing her cigarette out and immediately lighting a new one,

"What happens if he dies on us. The antibiotics we gave him could be for anything!" She barked.

"What you're worried about him? They'll work Annie, Dad used them for his eyes.. I think." Bertolt hissed, taking a drag, Annie bitterly laughed again, slapping the kitchen table,

"He could have died in that house for all I cared, but now if he dies we murdered him, he murdered his Father. What scandal! Recall three years ago when the local priest slipped and landed on a boy! Remember how big that got! He lost his job! The townspeople ran him out of the Parish! How big will this get!" Annie begun shaking again, Bertolt sat in silence, allowing silence to flow though the space for a moment before speaking,

"Well.. that stupid bastard of a Priest should have watched his aim.."

With that both Bertolt and Annie burst into roaring laugher, until they both ended up crying. After another cigarette and another cup of coffee Annie spoke again, this time she was back to the normal Annie he knew and loved,

"Seriously tho. What'll they do to the 'Goth' and the 'fag' that killed the best Rugby player in school. When you think about it we have the motif. With Reiner not around to testify they'd think we killed his Father too."

Annie shook her head, Bertolt gasped. She was right there,

"Let's hope he pulls though, I believe it was in self-defence Annie. If he dies, we can tell the truth and if that doesn't work.. I've plenty of sleeping pills.. speaking of pills, I've dabbled in the antibiotics he's on. They only ever knocked me out.. "

Annie smirked, Bertolt sombrely chuckled before speaking,

"Thankyou for helping me lift him into the Car.. It was a real chore." 

"Don't mention it." Annie mumbled.

"Thankyou for the lift too.." Bertolt smiled sombrely.

"No bother.." Annie mumbled, gazing into space.

"You can leave now and I'd never rat you out. Even for smoking in my kitchen." Bertolt smiled warmly at his best friend,

"Fuck that. I'm in this as deep as you are Bertl.." Annie chuckled, making eye contact with her tall friend, 

"I think I know just why you like him now..." She spoke quietly, finishing her coffee.

"I don't like him. He tortured me, I just feel like I can help him. I pity a man who has such backward views, It's all down to misinformation though... How do you suppose I 'like him now?'" Bertolt pondered, moving across the kitchen to the sink to pour out another pint glass of water.

"He's thick as a coke can ain't he gayboy?" Annie coldly stated.

Bertolt shrieked, nearly spilling water over himself.

"You telling me when we gave him that sponge bath just now, visions that will forever be burned into my retina at that, you didn't admire his cock?"

Bertolt spun to face his small friend, face burning red,

"No I did not! I didn't even look when I was dressing the bastard!"

Annie chuckled, standing up and walking towards the stairs,

"Ah I see.. guess I'm the only pervert!"

Bertolt grimaced, following his small blonde friend up the stairs to his bedroom where Reiner slumbered. Bertolt's face burned red thinking about Reiner's naked body. The strength it radiated and here he lay unable to move himself. Washing him currently was like washing a giant baby, or a cripple, and worst of all the big blonde whimpered, insulted and cried though the whole ordeal, delirious from the antibiotics and fever. Bertolt's Father had once explained they were like horse tranquillizers for humans. Bertolt knew Reiner might not understand why they had to wash him, or why he took it upon himself to save his life, but it was all done for his own good. Reiner should be thankful. Annie sat on the edge of the bed, not looking at the large blonde. Bertolt knelt by the bedside, placing a palm upon Reiner's burning forehead,

"I think he has a very handsome cock Annie.." Bertolt whispered, causing his blonde friend to cover her face and hold in screams of laughter.

Sanity had left the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love a bit of madness me!  
> Let me know what you think, shocking turn of events no? ^_^  
> But trust me, Reiner's Dad needed to die for the sake of character progression, I'll make this work logically... Plus it's always nice seeing the bad guy meet a gruesome end.


	4. Nothing Like Jesus, More Like Gestas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this instalment Reiner's Father meets his end and Bertolt and Annie look after an injured bully.
> 
> Just a heads up - The Italics happened three days prior; It documents the build up to Reiner's Father's gruesome end. Gruesome is the word best describing the first section of this chapter so take a deep breath and prepare for some sick thoughts and behaviour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 21/6/14 - update :'3

_Reiner entered his drive, his mind swimming. He clenched his cross thinking back to what happened in detention,_

_"kill the queer next time. God doesn't care if you kill Satan's bum chums."_

_Lucky it ended when it had, he nearly apologised to that fucking fag. He needed to honour his parents and since his Mother had left him now again, he was stuck with his Dad. His Mother had discarded her parent status the day she abandoned him for a second time. If his Father did not love him he would have left too, or even just kicked Reiner out. His Father punished him terribly and the man had his own Sins, plenty of them, but he was kind enough to bring Reiner up with religion. Kind enough to give him a roof over his head. Reiner winced, feeling a tightness in his chest, kind enough to beat his only surviving child._

_Reiner contemplated reading the New Testament again, searching for the scriptures on homosexuality. Perhaps there was another way to deal with it, instead of punishment. He did miss Bertl's friendship. Reiner spat on the ground outside his door, fists clenched. Their friendship! They had slept in the same bed together as children, shared secrets, seen each other cry and then Bertolt decided to choose to be queer! Threw it all back in Reiner's face! It was because of being close to that queer when he was young and easily corruptible that he's as fucked up as he currently is. He probably fucking caught it off Bertolt. Reiner spat again, knowing his thoughts were completely illogical, bigoted, stupid, sickening but he did not care. He wanted to please God and his Father, they were both his Father's and Jesus was his brother. He entered the house, his mind so loud and clouded he forgot to even feed the cats. Where did he put his Bible?_

_"This world has no place for those who are homophobic! I feel as though I can fix you now, while you are still young and free."_

_"I wish to speak with you Reiner and not with your God."_

_"I really liked that about you, It's something that you decided for yourself."_

_Reiner grunted, wishing his thoughts would quieten down. God did not force his views upon him, he was a normal young man and he obviously would think naturally the same way as his Lord. All humans know they are made in the likeness of God the Father. Those who deny Christian values are abominations! Reiner threw the phone book aside, grumbling,_

_"Dad where the hell is the Bible?" Reiner shouted._

_The wide blonde forced himself into the fridge to look for a snack, but no food had been bought in, his stomach grumbled._

_"Dad!" Reiner boomed._

_He must be doing the shopping the young blonde hoped. He would find the Bible later. Reiner travelled to his bedroom and sat at the foot of his bed. His mind swam, his body ached and he was horny as fuck. His Mom promised to get him a pretty Wife before too long, he was turning 19 next month, more than a man fully grown. He had big decisions to make, whether to head to Uni came down to his grades. The blonde sighed, wishing he paid more attention now in English Lit. The only claim to fame he had in Lit class was doodling the letter 'c' before 'Lit' in his classmate's books. He sighed scratching his chest, the hair had matted with sweat from the jog home._

_His dick ached in his briefs. How would he stick it out as a virgin till he found a Wife? Perhaps Uni would help remedy that situation. His Mom could hardly be trusted to stick to her word now.. Reiner moved across his bedroom, pulling the curtains whilst tugging his jeans and pants down. He then lay upon his bed, looking down at his semi erect manhood._

_The large blonde groaned, reaching across to open his bedside locker he removed a tub of petroleum jelly. God didn't like masturbation, Reiner was happy pushing that aside, picking and choosing, but he couldn't push homophobia aside, or attending church or.. The large blonde grunted lathering his length with the lubricant. Why could he not stop himself he thought pumping his length slowly, feeling it harden in his grip.  
_

_Reiner thought about the small blonde girl, Krista. She had only just turned 16, the legal age for consent. He thought about putting a ring on her finger, thought about taking her out to eat on the night of their honeymoon and after desert heading to the bedroom. He would take her slowly and carefully. Whispering sweet nothings in her ear, kissing her neck as she mewed like a kitten underneath his powerful body. He was a gentleman and Krista would only feel pain in the form of pleasure. When Reiner would tear her open she would giggle instead of scream, wondering what she was so afraid of when it came to losing her virginity. Whispering, 'I love you Reiner.'_

_Reiner screwed up his face, feeling his cock deflating. What was wrong with him? He sped up his pumps but it was no use. He tried a different approach._

_He imagined meeting Krista in a club, she appeared older, her eyes dark. She was in a tight skirt and a tight thong that showed off her cunt whenever she bent over too far. She was too loose to be a virgin, too confident on the dance floor. She would be grinding her backside against Reiner's already hard manhood while they danced. He would take her in a public bathroom, she would be drunk and not even know his name or remember his face when it was over. But she would know he had her, he would leave his mark. She would try and kiss his lips but taking something that disgusting in his mouth was unspeakable. He had to use this mouth of his in Church, teach his children with this mouth. He would push her mouth over his length, forcing her to gag, if she puked over his cock he would slap her face, hard. He would push her so deep onto his dick that her nose touched his torso and tell her she would lose all of her teeth if she bit down. 'Swallow Krista..' He would grunt, holding her over his member, tilting his head back, thrusting his hips whilst he heard the wet gurgling coming from her tight, packed throat._

_He would hold her by her throat when he thrust into her cunt making her scream so loud that if it was not for the loud music and his large hand covering her mouth he would get caught. He would allow his thick fingers to enter her mouth, give the slut something to suck on to keep her occupied and silent._

_Reiner tugged on his now solid manhood, panting, feeling it aching for release._

_Krista was in pain but the slut still would orgasm, her walls closing tight over his hot meat, her eyes flicking up as if in devout prayer. But he was far from satisfied and her cunt was so loose he had no friction at all. He would pull out once she came. Tell her she did well but that round two was coming. Maybe she would be so drunk she wouldn't realise until it was too late, maybe she would scream because a little Daddies girl like Krista never took it up the ass before. She would cry rape as the thick member forced its way into her unprepared anus. At the same time Reiner would hold her by her shoulders, pull her deep onto his meat. Pull her towards him where he sat on the edge of the toilet. Pull her close until she sat upon his lap, tears waterfalling down her face. He would bounce her up and down upon his cock, making sure right to the base of his member felt the tight, hot walls of her insides squeezing against it. He would place his hand around her neck once again, tell her she wouldn't be awake to feel his hot seed spraying into her, before he would cut off her air supply.  
_

_Reiner's body shook, he let out a howl as the first shot of cum took him by surprise. His toes curled as hot white blobs of semen landed upon his torso. He quickly managed to tug his shirt up, but was pretty sure cum had reached his very face. He panted, feeling a wave of relief washing over for a time. Nothing happened to the poor girl and he still felt sorry for her. Sorry for disgracing her image. But it was a fantasy. Nothing wrong with a bit of fiction. Reiner pulled his top over his head, chuckling. He hadn't had a wank that good in his whole life, maybe he should get in more stressful situations. He chuckled again, contemplating since his Father wasn't home just walking to the shower as he was, since nobody else was at home to see him naked and covered in his own man juices. Reiner peeked out his bedroom door, face flushed. A stupid grin turned into a horrified facial expression. Reiner slammed the door, outside it stood his Father, a scowl upon his bright red face._

_"Reiner!" His father screamed, banging upon his bedroom door._

_Reiner held the door closed, stretching out he grasped a box of Kleenex and begun scrubbing his body and face. He was close enough to his drawers to fumble into a pair of underpants before his Father pushed into the room. Wielding the very same belt Reiner had been beaten with many times before,_

_"What the fuck are you doing! What have you done!?" His Father screamed, the veins upon his face protruding._

_Reiner stammered, sitting down upon his bed. His penis was shrinking, the room stunk of sperm, Reiner stunk of sperm and Petroleum Jelly. The large blonde held his hands up before his body, still stammering._

_"You really are a wanker aren't you my Son!" His Father screamed,_ _"Give me that cross!"_

_"N-No Dad" Reiner mumbled, "Mom gave-"_

_"Fuck her! Give it to me now you fucking waste of space!" His Father screamed, lashing the large blonde's leg with the buckle of the belt tearing skin._

_Reiner yelped, pulling the cross off. He held his shaking hand in his Father's direction. His eyes watered, his leg stung. He refused to let his Father see him cry. His Father snatched the cross, putting it into his breast pocket,_

_"I'll feed this cross to that fucking pussycat of yours! I'll fucking choke it! It's the only pussy you'll ever have Son!" His Father taunted, lashing at Reiner's arm as he pulled it back towards his body,_

_"S-Stop it Dad!" Reiner begged, holding his arms close, only remembering now that he needed to feed his cats._

_"Stand up!" His Father screamed._

_"Dad please-" Reiner attempted to beg, his forearm burning,_

_"Stand up now!" His Father screamed again, lunging towards Reiner, grasping him by his arm._

_Reiner stood, feeling completely exposed. His Father lead him out to the hallway. Directly in front of the hall mirror. Reiner noticed his arm was bleeding heavily but his leg was not quite so bad. He caught his Father's reflection in the mirror, he looked sad for a moment, almost as if he may reconsider his initial plan, but then he spoke calmly,_

_"Stand like our Lord Reiner."_

_Reiner stood up tall, not knowing what he should do, turning his head to look at his Father with pleading eyes._

_"Stand like our Lord did when he died my Son!"_

_Reiner felt tears flowing down his face, then he seen them as he turned his head towards the mirror and watched his reflection standing in a Crucifixion pose. His Father begun lashing his back with the belt, screaming profanities and insults. Reiner screamed, falling to his knee's. His Father grasped him under his arm, pulling him to his feet. His Father then spat whilst resuming lashing once more,_

_"Jesus could not fall off his cross. You are nailed in mid-air! But you are nothing like Jesus, more like Gestas! You taunt our Lord! You taunt your Father!"_

_Reiner felt the belt collide with the nape of his neck, then his Father begun whipping his front. Reiner could see fresh welts appearing between old ones. He felt anger bubbling inside of him. He watched his Father's red face, contorted mouth, seen his sharp teeth on show, noticed the old man licking his lips; demonstrating how much pleasure he got from using religion to inflict torture upon his own flesh and blood,_

_"How can you live with yourself, using religion to justify beating someone up." Reiner heard the words echo though his whole being._

_The large blonde roared, grasping the end of the belt, the steel buckle breaking the skin of his palm. He could see his Father's face changing from a pleasurable, evil, twisted grin to a terrified pathetic, scowl. Reiner pulled the belt from his Father, pulling the man towards him with it. He then drove his hand into his Father's breast pocket and removed the cross and chain,_

_"Dad!" Reiner growled, grasping the now blood stained cross, "Take this with you to Hell! Find Mom and tell her she's next!"_

_His Father looked confused, but his confusion turned into screaming and bleeding when Reiner punched his face, busting it like a tomato. Grasping his collar Reiner held his kicking, flailing body in place and put the cross around his Father's neck. Reiner then dragged his Father along with him, flicking the heating on and putting it on the highest setting indefinitely,_

_"This is the fastest way I can think of sending you straight to Hell!" Reiner barked, opening the hot press door and shoving his Father inside._

_His Father attempted to scramble out but Reiner kicked him down, then kicked him again already feeling the water tank heating up. His Father begun to beg, to plead, whimpering, constantly attempting to move away from the metal tank but Reiner repetitively kicked him down. The large blonde noticed his Father's legs were too long to comfortably fit and barked at him,_

_"Tell Gestas when you meet him that I look forward to doing the same to him as I'm currently doing to you since we're both going to Hell after this!"_

_Reiner yelled, slamming the door, hacking away at his Father's ankle and fingers as he tired desperately to escape from the confined space. Eventually the heat grew to a level where Reiner's Father was screaming, still attempting to escape and it was at this point Reiner pushed the door fully shut, locked it and had successfully squeezed his living, breathing Father up against the hot metal tank.  
_

_Reiner listened to his Father's blood-curdling shrieks, In so much pain he was unable to even produce words. The large blonde limped to the kitchen pouring himself out some water and proceeded to drink. He felt his head go light, heard his Father's screaming. He thought of his cats, felt pain surging though his body. 'I'm sorry buddies.' Reiner solemnly thought, knowing there was plenty of wildlife for his cats to survive from. In a daze he processed down to his bedroom, feeling the burning heat of the hot tank through the door as he passed by it. His body ached, the house gradually heat up and Reiner felt his line of vision going black. The large man fell into his bed pain radiating though his body, still vaguely hearing his Father's weakening shrieks._

_'Go to Hell old man...'_

_*_

Bertolt entered the bedroom, with a fresh cup of coffee for Annie who knelt by Reiner's side. She placed a hand upon his sweat stained brow,

"He's not as warm now. His eye looks less disgusting as well." She mumbled, moving her body to sit elsewhere.

Bertolt placed the coffee where she now currently sat, at his workstation. It was half one in the morning, which signified that his family would return home very soon. The lean male moved to the side of his bed. With weary eyes he studied Reiner's face. The large man was paler than usual, Bertolt had applied sudocrem to his busted lip and eyebrow, He too had applied it elsewhere after they bathed him, but he was only confident reapplying the cream upon the facial injuries, for fear Reiner could jolt awake at any moment. Long fingers probed into the tub and gentility Bertolt dabbed the white paste upon the man's bottom lip,

"What kind of Father would do this Annie?" Bertolt spoke venomously,

"The kind of Father that raised a Son to beat up fags and leave them for dead by roadsides perhaps..." Annie mumbled nonchalantly, causing Bertolt to spin his head around in anger,

"It's not Reiner's fault. When we were kids he was different. More himself. I just..." Bertolt sighed covering his face with slender fingers, Annie sipped her coffee raising an eyebrow,

"You..?" She probed lightly,

"I think maybe it's too late for him.. I can picture him waking up, lashing out. Calling me a faggot and accusing us of perving on him when we actually saved his fucking life. Saved him from infection! Dragged him out of that shit hole where who knows how long he would have rotted before anyone arrived and found two decomposing corpses..." Bertolt shook his head, exhaling deeply though his nose,

"Who cares..?" Annie looked at Bertolt, briefly the pair made eye-contact, before she twisted to face his laptop screen,

"We've done more than enough for the big ape. I didn't do it for him either, I did it for you Bertolt."

Annie sipped her coffee, scrolling down her facebook timeline,

"I can tell your going to get your heart broken by him. If he hasn't already broke it."

Bertolt felt his eyes stinging. He remembered the struggle he and Annie had lifting the big man out to use the toilet around midnight. It had been like working with a zombie. Bertolt had forced Annie to be in charge of aiming while he held the big man's torso from behind, his face blazing red. Looking at Reiner now however it seemed right what they were doing. He was a man who needed help and Bertolt liked helping others. Any others,

"I don't love him.. I used to love him... Any attraction is just psychical or nostalgic." The lean male sighed before turning to face Reiner once again, he then yelped as he noticed Reiner's eyes were open and widely staring in his direction,

"Annie!" Bertolt shrieked, causing Reiner to grimace slightly. The small blonde was standing by her friend in a heartbeat. Reiner's voice cracked slightly, gurgling as he attempted to shift his torso. Bertolt moved backwards off the bed, noticing Reiner's chest heaving as he attempted to pull himself up, gagging once again,

"Help me!" Bertolt screamed at Annie as he pulled the large blonde's heavy body to the edge of the bed, drips of thick vomit hung from his mouth and nose whilst he heaved. Annie grasped the bucket that sat by the bedside. She held it before Reiner's mouth and against his chest, Bertolt rubbed the large man's back, pushing his head down into the bucket. Annie pulled a disgusted face when the first bout of thick vomit released itself from Reiner's stomach. Bertolt continued tenderly stroking his damaged back, his own eyes watering from the situation at hand. After a few more stomachfuls of thick, gloopy vomit Reiner begun coughing and spitting. Growling as he cleared his throat. When the big blonde grew silent Annie removed the bucket and evacuated the room,

"I'll be right back." She mumbled exiting.

Bertolt sat holding Reiner, still rubbing his back. The big man turned his head to look at him. Strings of frothy sick dripped from his chin. Bertolt used the sleeve of his clean cardigan to wipe the sick from Reiner's face and the big man leaned into his touch, wrapping one of his own heavy arms around Bertolt attempting to keep his balance. Bertolt heard Reiner's voice crack as he attempted to speak, staring directly into the brunettes eyes with his own leaking golden orbs. Annie re-entered the room, grimacing at the smell, with a pint glass of water that she immediately placed before Reiner's mouth,

"Drink.." She projected, Reiner obliged. The big man shook holding onto Bertolt. Bertolt's pyjama bottoms fit him, only just, but none of his tops would stretch, so the large man's damaged upper body was bare,

"Are you going to be sick again?" Bertolt spoke tenderly, Reiner shook his head slowly. The lean brunette pushed Reiner's body down by his shoulder. Covering him with the blanket before standing up and moving across the room. Annie exited the room again unannounced,

"Bertl.." Reiner grunted, catching himself using that familiar warm sounding nic-name, pushing his body up slowly,

"Yes.." Bertolt answered tentatively, opening his wardrobe, searching for a pair of pyjamas,

"Why?..." Reiner begun coughing, falling back down into the bed. Bertolt rushed across the room, sitting upon the bedside. The lean male placed a hand behind Reiner's neck, propping his head up with pillows while he coughed. Bertolt then tenderly wiped more strings of saliva from upon the big blonde's hard face with his other clean sleeve,

"Rest ok? You can stay here for as long as you need to and nobody needs to know your here. You just really need to keep it down." Bertolt spoke softly, Reiner closed his heavy eyes, clearing his throat, thinking 'why were they helping him, how is it that Bertl used to love him?'.

Annie entered the room.

"We both need to keep it down, your Mom and Dad are back and she's wasted!" Annie sat upon the side of the bed, "I'll stay with him, you better get out of that sick stained cardigan." The blonde female spoke calmly, looking towards Reiner's face whose brows currently knitted together from pain,

"Annie.." Bertolt whispered, pulling his cardigan off and pulling his pyjamas on, "I'll tell Mom that you're staying over.. I'll make up some excuse to get myself out of school. We do nothing at this time of the year anyway.."

The female turned her head and nodded,

"I'll text mine.." She whispered.

Bertolt evacuated the bedroom, flicking the main light off and closing the door. Annie and Reiner both still heard his Mother's loving greetings, her high pitched laughter, her heavy footsteps as she drunkenly clunked around the house. The blonde female leaned over Reiner's wincing body, flicking on Bertolt's bedside lamp on its lowest setting. Close to Reiner's face she whispered,

"Are you in a lot of pain? Level out of 10?.."

Reiner nodded his head slowly,

"7 maybe.." He grunted, opening his watering eyes,

"Men.." she mumbled, opening a packet of aspirin, "take two.."

Reiner obliged, opening his mouth allowing Annie to drop them in. She then held the glass of water before his face, allowing him to gulp down the tablets. Afterwards Annie popped an indeterminable amount of pills herself, swallowing them without water,

"Are you sick..?" Reiner grumbled lightly, wincing as he adjusted his body,

"No.." Annie sombrely whispered, placing a chilled hand upon his warm brow, "Sleep Reiner and try and keep it down.."

The large blonde exhaled deeply, his breath tasted stale, but he was too weak to do anything about it. He didn't understand why they were helping him. He murdered his Father. He hated Bertolt, or did he? How could he hate the person who saved his life. How could he still use religion against him when situation had altered so rapidly? Tears flowed from his loosely closed eyes as pain radiated though his body. He moved his arm, shifting his hand to his chest. Feeling for his cross, feeling for something to hold. He then remembered that he placed it around his Father's neck before he murdered him. The big man whimpered, his body shook slightly as he held in his sobs, placing his hand in front of his mouth tightly, refusing to cause Bertolt to get caught. Fearing for what was going to happen in the long haul. The big man silenced when he felt a chilled hand wiping away the tears from under his eyes,

"Calm down Reiner." Annie spoke lightly, Reiner felt a heaviness coming over him as he listened to Annie's soothing voice, "We'll have a free house tomorrow to decide what were going to do.."

Reiner exhaled deeply,

 _"What are we going to do?"_   There it was again. _We._

The large man felt Annie's hand take his hand, that currently rested upon his mouth, and move it slowly down to his chest, where she intertwined her soft fingers with his own, holding his hand,

"Rest assured, I'll make this work. You have people who are going to look out for you now, that's all you need to hold on to." Annie whispered, 

Reiner lightly squeezed, he needed something to hold onto; needed some form of hope. Reiner's expression softened as he noted how hope could materialize in the most unlikely of forms. Darkness filled his mind as he slowly begun succumbing to sleep. His grip weakened by the passing second,

"Thankyou Annie," Reiner whispered, his voice breaking, "Tell Bertl I said thankyou too please..."

Reiner winced, this right here was real. Where was his God now? What came next for him?

*

Reiner twisted in bed, his body felt heavy and each move he made caused pain to surge though his stiff limbs. Early morning sun shone though a gap in the curtains, his eyes adjusted to the scene before him, he noticed immediately his facial swelling had calmed down as his vision had improved. To his left a fresh pint of water rested upon a bedside locker, beside it a packet of aspirin. The large man pushed himself up slightly against the headboard, thick fingers fumbling with the flimsy aspirin wrappings. Before last night he had never had medicine, he never felt the need for it. Now he couldn't care less.

He looked to the left of the bed, upon the floor lay Bertolt and Annie, the pair were interlinked like lovers under a light sheet upon the hard bedroom floor. Bertolt's lean arm wrapped around Annie's pale shoulder, Annie's face was buried in Bertolt's tan chest. Drinking down the tablets with a large mouthful of water and placing the pint glass and the tablets aside Reiner pushed himself back down into the bed. His eyes felt weighed down as he pulled the covers over his face, cold air rushing to meet his feet. It was too soon to greet this new day. 

*

Bertolt jolted awake, hearing loud knocking at his bedroom door, Annie twisted around grasping her mobile, checking the time,

"Eight.." She whispered.

Bertolt tentatively moved to his bedroom door, taking a deep breath before unlocking it and opening it slightly. He was met with his Mother clad in her work uniform,

"Bertolt why aren't you up for school?" She barked. Her eyes were bloodshot, most likely from the night before's antics.

"Mom.." Bertolt whined, "I explained last night, Annie and I both have the flu..." 

Bertolt's Mother screwed up her face, moving closer to the door,

"Coincidental my sweet peas.." She hissed.

Bertolt fearfully took a step back, wide eyes finding Annie who stared back from upon the floor. Bertolt then turned his face back to look at his Mother who screwed her face up then covered her Mouth, smelling the ghastly smell emanating from Bertolt's bedroom,

"Have you been sick in there?" Bertolt's Mother's tone softened, she apologetically looked down to her own feet,

"Sweetheart I'm so sorry. Let me see Annie, is she feeling ok?"

Bertolt begun to sweat profusely, backing away as his Mother made to enter the bedroom. The lean dark haired male begun to stutter before he heard Annie's light voice,

"I've felt better Ms. Hoover.."

Bertolt looked to his right, Annie was under the covers of his bed, sitting with her head propped up against the headboard, blankets pulled up to her shoulders. If he wouldn't have known better he would have said she was the only human in his bed. He noticed clothes were piled at the bottom edge of the bed, possibly to obscure Reiner's legs or his feet. Meanwhile Reiner lay stiff on his side, refusing to budge, his painful body as small as he could make it, his back against the bedside wall. Fearing he would be caught by Bertolt's 'insane' Mother. Said 'insane' Mother tentatively peeked her head around the room door smiling warmly at Annie,

"I have plenty of chicken soup in Annie, don't be shy. Do your parents know you stayed over?" Bertolt's mother spoke warmly, Bertolt sighed wishing she would just head to her work already and for once that she would stop being such a caring parent.

"Thankyou, yeah they do. We decided that staying together would be better than feeling both sick and lonely.." Annie smiled warmly, her tone and persona completely altered so much that Bertolt almost let his jaw drop. She even threw her voice so it managed to sound hoarse.

"Well, you both take care, I got to run, work will be calling me!" Bertolt's mother chirped, before exiting the room. Bertolt pushed the door shut, locking it whilst wiping sweat from his brow..

"That was close.." Reiner mumbled from underneath the blankets, almost too comically for either Bertolt or Annie's likings; he was still a dickhead after all.

With that Annie removed herself from the bed, stretching with a yawn and Bertolt pulled open his curtains and pushed open his window letting light and fresh air penetrate his room. Reiner grunted spreading out in the bed, burying his face in the pillow, inhaling the peculiar scent. Bertolt watched the large shape that currently made himself at home in his bed,

"How is it possible that this is even happening Annie.." Bertolt mumbled, lighting a cigarette by the window.

"fuck knows.." The small blonde mumbled, approaching with a cigarette of her own.

Bertolt took a drag on the cigarette, blowing the dark air out his window,

"We need answers from him.." Bertolt whispered, turning his head to look back towards the bed.

"He can tell us his side of the story but judging from what you've let me know.. I already think I have a plan.." Annie mumbled, smoke flowing from her mouth as she spoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> During Rener's masturbation the language is supposed to be filthy, almost cringe worthy. It's not a romanticised kind of beautiful image that I'm attempting to create. It is merely a young man who fantasies about hurting/degrading others to keep it up.
> 
> Ok let me know guys what you thought of this one please, I'm worried about its explicitness in comparison to the first three chapters that are quite timid.
> 
> You're all far too nice those who have commented so far. <3 xx


	5. Fire, Manga and Masturbation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bertolt and Annie explain their plan to Reiner and act upon it.  
> Said plan involves burning Bibles and blowing shit up.
> 
> Reiner jacks off to gay porn and reads manga.  
> Unfortunately he doesn't get to cum.
> 
> These summaries are getting better and better. <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [21/6/14 - Updated too, now I'm sure all is well with the world <3]

"You're amazing Annie.." Bertolt whispered, taking a drag of his cigarette, turning his head away from the oven to look at his petite friend. Annie grimaced raising her eyes from the laptop screen,

"Resourceful yes, but amazing is a step too far." 

"You came up with that plan just now?" Bertolt probed, stepping closer to the small blonde who sat at the kitchen table.

"Truth be told I started plotting the moment you explained the situation to me last night." Annie muttered, stubbing out a cigarette.

Bertolt returned to the oven, the overpowering smell of bacon penetrated his nostrils,

"I hate pork." Bertolt muttered, crunching up his face, "Do you think Rein-"

"Bertolt..." Annie interrupted, "Why dont you ask him yourself?" 

Bertolt twisted his head finding Reiner's large body standing in the door frame. The lean male placed one hand upon his chest, feeling his heart rate increasing. Reiner was damp, wrapped in a dressing gown that was much too small for his width. Bertolt allowed his eyes to fall to the blonde's thick chest, patterned with bruises. Damp hair ran from his chest down his torso, Bertolt let his slender fingers rub across his own smooth upper chest, feeling warmth flow into his cheeks, visualising the contrast. Reiner shuffled with a limp towards the kitchen table, his eyes upon Bertolt's, his bruised face grimacing with each step,

"Mornin.." Reiner mumbled, allowing his golden eyes to lower as he seated himself. 

Bertolt's breath hitched as Annie placed a hand upon his forearm, squeezing the tender flesh lightly, snapping the lean male back into reality,

"Do you like full English breakfasts?" Bertolt mumbled, turning his back on the big blonde,

"Yeah.." Reiner spoke calmly.

Getting Reiner as far as the kitchen was an overwhelming task. The large blonde was difficult to force from bed and took roughly one hour to shower his wounded body. Since he had no clothes of his own Bertolt had provided him with a dressing gown and boxers to cover his modesty. Bertolt even provided the blonde with a pair of socks and use of his own electric toothbrush, that he made a mental note to steep in boiling water before nightfall. Now It was question time, Bertolt shuddered, he wanted to believe Reiner needed to kill his Father. He wanted to believe Reiner would tell the truth. Annie begun asking the questions.

Reiner fell silent, Bertolt felt sick to his stomach, Annie sniggered; much to Bertolt's horror.

It was the first noise any of the trio had made since Reiner stopped explaining what had pushed him into murdering his Father. The large man left out the explicit details involving his masturbation fantasies, but red faced and with his eyes downcast he explained to them that his Father walked in on him jacking off and proceeded to re-enact the crucifixion of Christ as his punishment. He explained that one moment his Father was whipping him, the next he was beating him into the hot press.

Taking a small bite of bread with jam Annie chewed, lightly chuckling, absorbing the whole story before finally commenting on it,

"Oh brilliant." Annie mumbled, swallowing the bread and finding some form of composure whilst licking her fingertips,

"I had no idea you were such a dramatist Reiner, here was me thinking you were all bigot and no substance. Nice to hear about you beating up someone who actually had it coming. However I never thought you were the murderous type, should I be scared?" 

"Annie.." Bertolt barked, whilst flipping eggs. He was practically eating his most recent cigarette from the stress.

"If you start whipping me after a wank I might not be able to control myself.." Reiner muttered, cold eyes penetrating Annie's own. The blonde female lightly chuckled, scrolling her timeline absent mindedly. Bertolt closed his mouth, that fell agape directly after Reiner's retort. At least the man was taking Annie on instead of just getting hurt.

Reiner tugged at the dressing gown, attempting to stretch it across his chest. Bertolt looked in his direction, noticing his eyes lowering to gaze upon the wooden table. Bertolt took a deep breath, with shaking hands he plated up the full English breakfast he had prepared for Reiner. He knew it was down to fear and pity that he provided the big man with quite such an oversized portion. The food sizzled and steamed upon the large white dinner plate as Bertolt carefully carried it across to Reiner and placed it tentatively before him,

"Would you like orange juice?" Bertolt squeaked, wishing he hadn't squeaked.

Reiner slowly raised his bruised face to look at Bertolt. He appeared cold initially, pulling the hot plate closer to himself, but then a warmth graced his lips whilst he spoke,

"You shouldn't have done this for.."

The big man hesitated, clenching a fist, trying to ignore all the years of torment he inflicted upon Bertolt that flashed though his mind currently, attempting to wipe clear his conflicted brain of all thoughts before continuing,

".. for me. But yes please.."

Bertolt's face flushed red, listening to this calm, sincere, deep voice emanating from Reiner Braun was too strange. The lean male backed away slowly, twisting around, heat flowing into his cheeks. Then he met with Annie who handed him the glass of orange juice,

"I'd like to remind you, he has left you for dead on more than just one occasion..." Annie spoke coldly, the flush immediately left Bertolt's face,

"I know Annie, but I've forgave him and you well know that.." Bertolt mumbled, turning around placing the orange juice before a particularly stunned Reiner,

"tuck in then.." Bertolt forced a smile, Reiner's dark eyes met his own, before the large, starving man started eating.

Annie moved herself to one of the worktops, preparing ice'd coffee for herself and Bertolt. Bertolt watched Reiner as he ate, only diverting his gaze when the large blonde flicked his eyes up and caught Bertolt staring,

"So do I tell Reiner now?" Annie muttered, adding ice and coffee essence to pint glasses of skimmed milk, Bertolt responded moving across the kitchen to take a seat,

"Yeah, after what he's been though, no wonder why.." 

Reiner grunted, startling both Bertolt and Annie,

"No wonder why I killed my Dad?" Reiner muttered, his hands shaking as he forced more food into his mouth, "It's inexcusable what I've done, everything I've done."

Bertolt and Annie exchanged glances before Annie took a seat at the table. Annie sipped her ice'd coffee whilst Bertolt watched Reiner. Bertolt found it strange how quickly he pushed aside the years of torment. The torment itself felt like a bad dream and that this was what waking up felt like. The lean male still wasn't sure if Reiner liked him, hated him or just felt like he owed him. Bertolt could not help how drawn he was to Reiner. He was willingly sitting in an open bear-trap and had handed the trigger to a man he could barely trust.

"You saved your own skin, In this cruel world sometimes that's all it can boil down to." Bertolt spoke slowly, attracting Reiner's hard gaze,

"When you used to beat me, I wished I had the strength to do something, the strength to hurt you. I contemplated bringing a knife with me into school and waiting for you to stupidly chase me home. I'd run though a field, like many of the times before. But instead of you catching me,"

Bertolt smiled sombrely, Reiner clenched shaking fists,

"I envisioned twisting around and wedging the blade deep into your chest. Just noticing pain surge across your always so cocky face, watching blood drip from your mouth, stain your shirt, listening to you gasping for air. Thoughts like that kept me going. But alas, my biggest weakness which is my cowardice quite possibly saved my skin and yours."

Reiner's gaze lowered to the plate before him, breathing deeply, Bertolt sighed lightly,

"So I do know where you're coming from. If I had been bigger than you, or badder than you, I'd hypothetically be the one in your position right now. I'm glad it never came to that Reiner."

Reiner raised his damp eyes to meet Bertolt's, Bertolt held eye contact, the large man cleared his throat,

"I'm so sorry for all the stuff I've did to you Bertl, nothings going to undo it.." Reiner cast his gaze to one side, shame showing upon his face,

Bertolt sipped his coffee, feeling ridiculously calm, Reiner shuddered taking a gulp of the bitter orange juice. Bertolt caught the large man's gaze and smiled compassionately. This was a fresh start.

"So my plan.." Annie mumbled leaning her elbows upon the table,

"We torch your place.." Annie's gaze penetrated Reiner's own, Reiner's eyes widened, Bertolt butted in,

"We can try and make it look like a suicide Reiner, under the circumstances it could look like a religious one, since a lot of religious suicides get ignored by the authorities it's your best bet at saving your skin. In our day and age being crazy Religious translates as a bad thing, no offence Reiner."

Reiner clenched his jaw, then spoke; his tone laced with self loathing,

"None taken, it's all I knew as a kid. I blindly followed and I'm paying the price for it now." Reiner shook his head, Bertolt continued,

"We'll all probably get questioned, but we think our story is sound.." Bertolt hesitated slightly, he couldn't read Reiner's face. Annie butted in,

"We'll return to your home tonight, well Bertolt and I will. We'll have gloves, hair caps, the stereotypical crap most people forget saves your skin when the forensics arrive. Under the guise of darkness we'll renter your home though your bedroom window. We pack a small suitcase of your belongings, to make it seem more believable that you ran away from home. Pour Diesel over your Father's body and throw a Bible in the hot press for good measure. Some trace of the bible will hopefully survive the blaze, making it look even more like a religious suicide, we'll have to drown your bedroom in Diesel too, Bertolt did spend time in there with you..."

Annie exhaled, sipping her beverage. 

Bertolt watched Reiner's face, he thought the man looked both furious and on the verge of tears,

"Reiner.." Bertolt begun, attracting the large blonde's attention,

"Right before lighting the fire I'll turn the heating back on, it should still be on the top setting. If anything it'll add to the picture of insanity we're attempting to portray. After we light the fire, Annie and I will have to run back here. We mean not to be seen by anyone, so we'll be running though fields. Regardless who knocks at my door never open it, since it will be the middle of the night I don't expect many visitors though. I'll ring you when it's your turn to unlock the door, so keep your mobile near your ear if you plan on sleeping."

Bertolt sipped his coffee,

"Shortly after the blaze is spotted the authorities will be alerted. What happened the night you pushed your Father into the hot press, that is a new story that you need to learn." 

Bertolt smiled warmly, finding himself taking Reiner's hot, rough hands between his own soft chilled fingers, Reiner flinched at the contact, his eyes widening,

"You fought him off after he whipped your back, but you did not kill him. You packed a bag and left your home; fearing for your life as that was the worst beating you had ever received. Before you left your Father threatened he would kill himself and your Mother if you fled. But you knew you needed to get out before it was too late just like your Mother did just prior to your own escape. If you would have stayed any longer you knew your Father would have just continued abusing you, perhaps he even would have killed you."

Annie held in a snigger, coughing, attracting the rooms attention,

"I'm sorry, your over-dramatising now Bertl. But it does have to be said I guess so Reiner knows the script.."

Bertolt sighed resenting Annie's use of his childhood nic-name and her blatant disregard for Reiner's feelings. The lean male released his hands from Reiner's, but the big blonde re-gripped Bertolt's hands tightly. Crushing his fingers, Staring towards his face with intensity,

"What 'happened' next?" Reiner probed, tone thick.

Bertolt took a deep breath before continuing,

"After spending a whole evening living rough, realizing you had no-one who would take you in and near delirious from blood loss, you made your way to my home walking through fields. It was in a desperate bid to find some form of solace with a childhood friend that you could only think to place your trust in me. I was in my bedroom and you startled me by throwing small rocks from my garden up to the window, just like you did when we were children. I took you in, tended to your wounds and hid you from my family. I also acted as if I had no idea where you were in school, lying even during detention. The reason behind the lies being our strained relationship and the fact that we only recently patched things up through counselling sessions. Hange can vouch for us there. Also you feared your Father would hear word that you were at my house and being notoriously homophobic you knew it was not wise to allow your Father to know you were here considering I am the 'faggot' you loved to hate." 

Reiner's grip loosened, his eyes watered as he absorbed the barrage of new information, Annie begun speaking calmly,

"Last night I stayed in Bertolt's because we were both 'sick.' But in 'reality' he contacted me to come and help him take care of you, because he was worried about your injuries and how slow you were recovering. Bertolt's folks can vouch for us on that one too. So this is our alibi for tonight's events. We were all here at the time the fire begun. You couldn't have lit it Reiner as you are basically unable to walk and better than that we were here monitoring you. We would not have lit it as we were looking after you and have no reason to burn down a new 'friends' home. You can vouch for us too as the three of us 'were' in this very bedroom 'all evening together.'"

Annie chuckled, marvelling at how her plot weaved with perfect precision,

"Your Father lit the fire himself, or someone else did, perhaps your Mother? The three of us will keep a low profile until Police search for you, most likely it will be the very next day and both you and your Mother will be the prime suspects. Bertolt will inform the Police that you have been staying with him since after your Father whipped you and that you have not been informed of his death yet, or been informed that your home and all your worldly possessions have been destroyed. Bertolt will get the Police on the same page as us by revealing how twisted your Father really was. You Reiner have of course been resting in bed since you sustained your near fatal injuries all those days ago, so I expect some football field standard acting from you. The Police will either buy that it couldn't have possibly been you who lit the fire and give you their condolences either over phone or in person. Or you'll be questioned. But if you stick to your part of the story there's no way you'll go down for this. Not with a sound alibi and your injuries."

The big blonde sniffed, emotions overwhelming him. Letting go of Bertolt's hands with one of his own he roughly wiped his face. Annie continued speaking, her voice growing in intensity,

"Nobody cares about unemployed men who beat their Sons and then burn their family homes down, let's hope your Mother stays on the run. If you are able to cry in front of the Police when they arrive here and explain how awful both your parents are she'll take the fall. It's brilliant, yet another unexplained case! The three of us potentially can get away with murder..."

"That's enough Annie.." Bertolt whispered, stroking Reiner's rough knuckles with his thumb, remembering how painful they felt against his face. Annie shrugged exhaling deeply, Bertolt spoke calmly,

"You need to give us the go ahead Reiner. It's either this, or.."

Reiner sniffed again, before mumbling,

"I can't let you two put your necks on the line for me.."

"We've already perverted the course of justice." Bertolt squeezed the man's large fingers compassionately, Reiner sniffed again, before responding quietly,

"I'll say and do what you need me to.."

Annie grinned.

The large man raised himself from his seat, damaged legs shaking from the pain that surged though his body. Bertolt noticed tears streaming down Reiner's face as he slowly moved towards him. Bertolt approached Reiner, extending an arm to steady him. The large blonde wrapped two heavy arms around the lean male's shoulders leaning into his torso,

"I'm so sorry."

Bertolt felt a strong grip upon his back as the big man silently sobbed. Bertolt's face blazed red as he placed an arm comfortingly around the larger man, his other hand rested upon Reiner's chest, feeling his thumping heart. Hope really does reveal itself where one least expects it Reiner mused, tears dripping from the tip of his nose. Bertolt on the other hand did not believe Reiner was willingly embracing him, his head begun to feel faint as he supported the heavy blonde. The two stood, closer now psychically than they had ever been as children. This really was a new beginning. Annie watched the scene, an eyebrow raised,

"It was my plan.." she muttered, sipping ice'd coffee and casting her gaze out a nearby window. The petite blonde had fire on her mind.

*

Reiner's heart thumped, it had been two hours since Bertolt and Annie left him alone, with each passing minute he feared the worst. He feared that perhaps one of them had cracked, that they had been caught, perhaps even burned alive somehow. The large man shook his head, looking at the laptop screen,

"Fuck." Reiner whispered, inhaling the strange scent of Bertolt's room.

The big blonde tapped the arrow keys of Bertolt's laptop, attempting to lose himself in a volume of 'Berserk'. His mobile rested by his side, the black screen taunted him. He only recently received Bertolt's number and eagerly awaited their first mobile phone conversation. His body ached, his mind swam. His eyes flicked from the Manga to the history icon of Bertolt's lap top. Reiner's breath hitched as he contemplated prying into the internet history of the man who ultimately saved his life. Hitting the arrow key he read on, unable to concentrate. Even now he still could not be a good person.

"Fuck it." Reiner hissed, hitting the history icon.

If Bertolt had half a brain he'd delete recent history. Bertolt didn't delete recent history. Reiner winced, scrolling down though the list of visited websites; Mangafox, Facebook, 4chan, Instagram, Archive Of Our Own, Hotmail... The big man sighed, he was back three days now. Who could go three days without porn? Reiner scratched his chest, scrolling back further. Perhaps Bertolt watched all his porn incognito, that's what Reiner did, he'd be smart enough to do so also, or perhaps he didn't watch porn. Reiner licked his dry lips, no everyone watches porn. Back one week and still nothing, the big blonde frowned, hovering the mouse icon over the search history bar. Knowing what one word would help him answer the question that led him to Bertolt's personal internet history.

The large blonde slowly typed in one word, 'Gay'. Hitting search he clenched his eyes shut, upon opening them he was met with corresponding results. The most recent being 11 days ago, 'Jock fucks twink', 'Sports lad orgy', 'Nerd punished by jock'. Reiner clenched his teeth upon reading the word 'punished'. The faggot likes sporty guys he thought, his chest heaving from both disgust and excitement. He was a sporty guy, Reiner licked his lips.

The fag liked me hurting him!

Scrolling further he flicked his eyes from result to result finding the one's that interested him; 34 days ago 'whipping', 56 days ago 'biting', 78 days ago 'blood', 97 days ago 'humiliation'. Reiner felt his hand slide down to his boxers, biting his busted lip he drew blood. He felt disgusted as he left clicked upon one result, 'Rugby lad punishes twink', how close to home this was! Reiner grimaced opening it in incognito mode, thrusting his hand inside his pants, forcing a pair of Bertolt's earplugs into the lap top and placing one headphone in his ear. What the fuck was he doing? Why the fuck was he doing this? Reiner's eyes watered as he tugged on his hardening member, watching the seemingly innocent beginning to what would end up being the first Gay porn video he ever watched.

*

"You okay Annie?" Bertolt whispered, dousing Reiner's bedsheets in oil.

The slender blonde held her mouth, eyes watering.

Bertolt packed a suitcase full of Reiner's clothes, toiletries, shoes and his other most important possessions. Reiner had roughly explained where Bertolt would find his Laptop, his chargers, Identifications, his Passport and his wallet amongst other important documents and favourite items of clothing. Annie meanwhile searched the house and acquired money and the ill fated Bible that Reiner failed to come across the evening he murdered his Father.

"I'm.." Annie muttered, holding her breath.

The stench of the house was overwhelming, Reiner's Father's corpse was repulsive. The plan was easier concocted than acted out. Annie's excitement died upon viewing Mr.Braun's rotted corpse. Bertolt lowered the packed suitcase out Reiner's bedroom window. Annie poured more Diesel into the hot press, eventually running out. She had dropped the Bible ontop of Reiner's Father's mushy legs. It slowly sunk into his rotting flesh,

"I'm going to be sick.." She mumbled, walking into Reiner's dark bedroom, her eyes gaunt, her face pale, her pathway lit by her mobile phone lamp.

Bertolt grimaced slightly, passing Annie, his eyes also dark, exhausted and full of grief,

"Climb out fast, we need to get going now."

The lean male flicked the heating on with a gloved hand, running to the bedroom window he hoisted himself out. The heat itself alone reacting with the Diesel would eventually start a fire, but at the same time it needed to happen now. From outside of the bedroom window Bertolt lit a match, Annie had already wheeled Reiner's suitcase out of the garden and into the field opposite the house to speed up their escape. Bertolt listened, the area was silent apart from the cries of nocturnal animals. The match burned down almost fully to Bertolt's finger and thumb, the heat made him nervous, what he was doing made him more nervous. Sweat leaked down his face, soaking the hat he wore in front of his face to protect his identity. The tall boy gulped, throwing the match in the open bedroom window, immediately fast spreading flames erupted inside. Bertolt's eyes flashed watching the carnage unfold. Pushing the window shut the tall male sprinted out of the garden, across the deserted road,

"Run.." Bertolt mumbled as he passed Annie grasping the suitcase.

Both Annie and Bertolt sprinted though fields, scaled gate after gate. Annie looked over her shoulder, the red hue of flames burning lit up the night sky. Both of the teenagers jumped when they heard an explosion, knowing right well it was their explosion, The Braun family home self destructing, imploding in on itself. Reiner's Father's 'suicide' had just happened. Now there was definitely no room for error. Bertolt grasped Annie's hand as they ran though the field that marked the half way point between Reiner's home and Bertolt's home, both gasping, both with aching feet, both feuled by adrenalin,

"I'm going to be sick.." Annie wheezed.

"Me too.." Bertolt mumbled, feeling his stomach doing back flips.

*

Sweat leaked down Reiner's brow, wanking was difficult when you had to hold your body rigidly to stop a bed from squeaking. Especially when said body was bruised. The big blonde pumped his length, breathlessly willing himself to climax so he could eventually stop watching the video. Listening to the screams of the slimmer male in the porn video was what kept the tab open. He had no real interest in the larger male, who roughly punched, slapped and punished the slimmer boy. He kept his eyes on the writhing, delicate, bruised body of the submissive bottom. Even though he was in pain, his eyes rolled from the pleasure. Reiner bit his lip, roughly tugging his shaft.

"Fuck." Reiner blurted out, startled as his mobile phone screen flashed and sound flowed throughout the bedroom,

"Uh.." The big blonde released his member, closing the tab. He closed off the history tab also. Only leaving Mangafox open. After four rings he answered the phone, slightly breathless, 

"Reiner we're around back." Bertolt spoke quietly, his voice shuddering.

"I'll be right down." Reiner responded, managing to not sound like he had been running a marathon.

The big man shook his head, his member ached for relief but he knew now he would have to wait for another opportunity to pleasure himself. Tucking his member into his waistband and pulling the dressing gown around himself the big man silently made it to the back door. Thankfully his erection had calmed down after the slow, silent walk downstairs. As he opened the door Bertolt and Annie quickly and silently entered the house. Both pouring out glasses of water. Bertolt signalled for Reiner to return to his bedroom, fearing one of his parents exited their bedrooms to confront him and Annie for being active at such a time and found Reiner with them.

Reiner sat upon the edge of the bed, back to flicking though 'Berserk'. He heard the washing machine rumble, heard a toilet flush. He could hear the sound of an electric toothbrush. Annie entered the room wearing a T-shirt of Bertolt's that looked like a short baggy night-dress on her. Reiner could not help his eyes wandering to her backside, but he couldn't make out anything, the big man tugged at his crotch whilst Annie's attention was elsewhere, he was too horny for his own good this night,

"How'd it go?" Reiner whispered.

"We weren't spotted.." Annie whispered, moisturising her pale skin.

Bertolt entered the bedroom in a pair of pyjama's, taking a seat beside Reiner upon the bed. Reiner flinched remembering Bertolt's internet history. The large blonde looked at the slim male's face, his eyes appeared dead in his head,

"Annie can I use that after you.." Bertolt mumbled, feeling his particularly weather battered skin, the lean male's dead eyes met Reiner's.

Reiner went to speak, but the words were caught in his throat. He felt his arm extending and lightly he punched Bertolt's upper arm, causing the lean male to wince and grab the location of impact. Reiner grinned able to form words only then,

"So I heard it went well boss."

Bertolt's eyes widened, pain throbbed down his arm as he looked at Reiner. He chewed on his bottom lip, eyes watering,

"Don't ever punch me again." Bertolt hissed, attracting Annie's attention, Reiner's eyes widened realizing he had fucked up.

Bertolt raised his arm, swinging for the large blonde, making impact with his tender cheek, Reiner's face lunged to the side slightly, pain throbbed through his face as he turned his head to meet Bertolt's cold glare. Tears flowed down the lean male's cheeks, blood dripped from the side of Reiner's mouth,

"You will never hurt me again Reiner." Bertolt whispered, maintaining eye contact.

Annie approached, handing the moisturiser to Bertolt, glaring coldly at Reiner. Bertolt slapped the moisturiser upon his face, gazing towards the other side of the bedroom. Reiner wide eyed continued to watch Bertolt. Holding his cheek with a large hand,

"I.." Reiner begun, wanting to explain that he was being friendly. Failing to mention that in reality he was wanting to see if Bertolt showed signs of liking pain, but Bertolt cut him off, turning his dark eyes to look at the large blonde,

"Don't.." 

Bertolt placed the moisturiser aside, flipping the laptop lid down. The lean male shivered, extending a cold hand to Reiner's chin, rubbing the blood from his face,

"Bertolt.." Reiner begun, the lean male hissed once again, his body shaking,

"Don't..'

Bertolt sighed, moving from the bed to position himself on the floor. Reiner's eyes watered from frustration, watching the slim young man lower himself down onto the hard floor,

"Bertolt. Please sleep in the bed." Reiner whimpered.

Annie's eyes found Reiner's eyes. Reiner watched Bertolt intensely, fresh blood dripping from the side of his mouth,

"Your injured, you need the mattress.." Bertolt whispered.

Reiner's jaw clenched, the big man watched Bertolt shaking, then spoke,

"I'll share with you.."

Bertolt's eyes widened, Annie's lips parted, both directed their full attentions upon Reiner,

"I.." The lean male's teeth chattered, he needed a smoke, 

"No.. I.." Bertolt ran a hand though his hair, Annie placed a chilled hand tenderly upon his shoulder.

"C'mon Bertl you're cold." Reiner whispered.

Leaning forward the large blonde placed a hot hand upon the slim young man's other shoulder. Bertolt flinched at the contact, but quickly realised how soft Reiner was capable of being when he wanted. Bertolt opened his mouth slightly, Reiner furrowed his brows, Bertolt moved himself up from the ground,

"Ok you win." Bertolt mumbled, sitting upon the side of his bed. Bertolt's eyes met Annie's, he could have swore she looked dejected for a moment, before she turned her back on the pair of young men, pulling all the spare blanket over herself. Reiner moved grinning, pushing himself under the blankets. Bertolt joined him, maintaining his distance but still feeling the waves of body heat. Laying on his side Bertolt felt a rough hand tenderly land upon his arm, a heavy arm wrapping itself around his torso. The heat of Reiner's body moving closer until the two men lay side by side. Reiner whispered holding his dark haired companion,

"I'm sorry Bertl. I'll make it all up to you."

Bertolt sighed lightly, turning his head to look at Reiner's damaged face. Again the lean male wiped fresh blood from upon Reiner's chin. Reiner pushed his rough face towards the contact. Bertolt smiled, a worried smile, before turning his back on Reiner, flicking his bedside lamp off. The hot skin was calming, the company was more than he ever dreamt of. He imagined his childhood self cuddling with Reiner, how similar and dissimilar this was. Reiner sunk into the pillow, grunting lightly, Bertolt did much the same. leaning his back against Reiner's broad chest. Grateful for the heat and the protection.

"It's ironic.." Bertolt whispered, half sleeping.

"What is?" Reiner probed, his breath hot against the back of Bertolt's neck.

"I feel safer now than I've ever felt and it's because you're the one touching me. You of all people." Bertolt mumbled, a sadness echoing though his voice.

Reiner pushed his body closer against Bertolt's, holding the slim male firmly against his body. Reiner felt pity for Bertolt as he rubbed his hand across his slender torso. Felt pity and shame as his own member slowly begun to stiffen against the brunettes buttocks. The big blonde hoped Bertolt was sleeping as his member pushed hard against the soft flesh of Bertolt's rear.

"I'm so sorry Bertl.." Reiner whispered, unable to stop his vivid imagination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reibert fans, this chapter had two cuddles.  
> TWO. B. PROUD.
> 
> This chapter had a lot of conversing. It also felt a bit like CSI, assume Annie watches her fair share of CSI >:P (Even tho I'm not really a fan)
> 
> Please let me know what you think. :3 xx


	6. The Lake That Burns With Fire.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reiner finds out how deep of a sleeper Bertolt really is.  
> He also gets acquainted with Bertolt's Mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally this chapter is up! Very sorry about the delay, life has been too busy for me recently, but I hope this is sufficient enough to make up to you <3

Reiner sprinted; dark, ominous shapes obscured his vision. His ears vibrated painfully as shrill shrieking sliced though his skull. The stench of sulphur, brimstone and decaying remains penetrated his flaring nostrils. Reiner was hot, smouldering hot and the temperature was rising.

The large man could see nothing but swirling, dark shapes. A monsoon of monstrous imagery flashing over his irises. Exhausted he felt his knees colliding with the sharp ground. Pointed rocks penetrated his kneecaps, drawing blood, slicing into bone like diamond blades, holding him in position. Burning heat engulfed Reiner's body. Searing heat from the blue flames that now swirled around his naked flesh; causing the skin upon his face to blister, causing the liquid within his eyes to reach boiling point. The large man screamed, shrieked for divine punishment, cried out for more pain as blood red hands grasped searing, bubbling, bloody eyes.

_'But as for the cowardly, the faithless, the detestable, as for murderers, the sexually immoral, sorcerers, idolaters, and all liars, their portion will be in the lake that burns with fire and sulphur, which is the second death.'_

The large man felt his voice fade as vocal chords disintegrated, he felt his hands fall limp to his sides as tendons burned. Even now blinded by the fires of Hell Reiner Braun wished for more punishment, he deserved this and more. For even now the large man wanted to Sin, his body ached for acts of unnatural, immoral desire. His ignited flesh demanded it of him. The once righteous young man had descended towards the bowels of Hell. Buried himself deep within the folds of Sin itself. 

*

Jolting awake Reiner felt burning heat against his front. The large man's body was stained with fresh sweat. The room was in darkness, Reiner shifted, feeling a twinge of pain. The large blonde's hard manhood pressed into Bertolt's rear. Had he been hard all this time? Even during that nightmare... Hopefully Bertl didn't feel it Reiner mused, wondering what the lean male would even make of it.

Slowly his arm stretched out finding a mobile phone, it was Bertolt's. Unlocking it, shining light upon the room, Reiner checked the time. Just 3am. He expected it would be a rough night, but he expected to sleep for slightly longer than this. Reiner inspected Annie's face, her mouth had fallen agape into a relaxed position, hair loosely draped across her pale face. He smirked realising that she looked more attractive asleep, rather than awake wearing her usual grimace. He pictured getting in beside her, touching her, checking how deep of a sleeper she really was.

Bertolt whimpered lightly. Reiner turned his attention towards the man he currently stabbed with his erection.

The large blonde leaned forward, pressing against Bertolt, the lean brunette's face was stained with sweat, his lips were pursed tightly together and his brows furrowed. Reiner suspected the bright phone light was causing this facial reaction. The large man slowly moved a hand to Bertolt's face, shielding his eyes in shadow, the lean brunette's facial expression immediately softened.

"Are you asleep?"

Reiner whispered, feeling dread growing within his core as his mind attempted to keep up with his frustrated body. He should try and get back to sleep... But...

'how deep of a sleeper are you 'Bertl'?'

Reiner licked his bottom lip, a grin forming. The slim male remained silent, Annie failed to stir. Reiner moved his hand slowly, touching Bertolt's sensitive bottom lip, rubbing one of his thick digit's across the length of Bertolt's thin mouth. He held his other hand low, as to cast less light upon Bertolt's eyes, Reiner continued to stroke the lean male's lips. Making sure to keep the room illuminated as he intensely inspected Bertolt's facial reactions.

Bertolt stirred slightly, Reiner applied a slight amount of pressure parting his lips, pushing the very tip of his finger into Bertolt's wet mouth. Reiner held his finger in place for a moment, frozen, the only part of his body that stirred was his manhood, that battled against the tight underwear that contained it.

"suck it.." Reiner whispered, moving his face closer to Bertolt's.

Bertolt stirred slightly, Reiner felt the lean male's damp, unresponsive, tongue. Reiner felt his own rock hard manhood stabbing between Bertolt's clothed buttocks.

"Fucking suck it.." Reiner purred desperately, gently grinding against the slim male's rear.

Bertolt's tongue twitched across the tip of Reiner's digit, causing the large man to lightly grunt. Reiner allowed his tongue to exit his mouth and lick the flesh under Bertolt's ear, praising the lean male's body for co-operating. Reiner felt his cock ache, felt Bertolt's hot mouth close over the tip of his finger as the slim male's head rocked slightly, responding to Reiner's lips upon his neck, responding to the mass of flesh within his mouth.

Reiner pushed his finger further into the lean male's mouth, adding a second digit; hot, tight, wet pressure engulfed his fingers. Pressure he wished was upon his throbbing manhood.

"Good fag.." Reiner whispered, humping Bertolt's rear harder now, baffled by how far he could take this without waking Bertolt up. Reiner studied the lean brunette's calm face, grinning wildly.

"..sucking comes naturally to you Bertl, but then again I've always knew that..." Reiner purred into the boy's ear, licking lightly.

Reiner felt Bertolt's tongue against his fingers, caressing the tips, felt the lean male sucking. A moan escaped from the slumbering brunette's damp mouth, vibrating through Reiner's hot fingers. The large blonde could take it no longer; Reiner's member throbbed, ached for release.

Reiner pulled his fingers out of the lean male's mouth with a pop, pushing his own body aside. He felt pressure within his aching member, too much pressure. Grasping his package the large man pushed the bedsheets aside, scrambling out of the bed towards the bedroom door. Reiner's mind screamed as the man ploughed down the dark hallway, squeezing his aching dick. The lean brunette twisted in bed, moving to the spot of warmth Reiner previously occupied. Annie grunted, her slumber breaking.

Finding the lavatories Reiner locked the door. Wrestling Bertolt's tight underwear off Reiner allowed his slick member to pop out. Directly in front of the toilet now Reiner pumped his manhood, climaxing into the toilet water.

'What is fucking wrong with me?!' Reiner desperately cried out, internally, as he felt the last shot of semen fire from his weapon.

The big man felt like both laughing and crying, silently pumping his member that was already loaded for round two. He tugged at the meat roughly, face twisted, chest heaving. Imagining Bertolt's tight mouth wrapped around the head of his cock. Imagining Annie's tongue tracing the length of his shaft! 'Fuck!' Reiner's internal monologue screamed at him. He could not be trusted to share a bed without sticking his fingers into his neighbours mouth! What kind of vile creature was he?! Reiner hummed, violently tugging at his flushed member;

'Fuck.

Fuck!

FUCK!'

Reiner grinned, feeling calmer after jacking off twice. He kind of felt gross for Bertolt's sake, and the tiniest bit guilty, but he learned another new thing about Bertl; He either liked sucking dick or spent a lot of time eating ice lollies. Reiner's bare form passed by the mirror, his torso was still bruised badly but at least now his cock was flaccid. Pulling back on Bertolt's sweat stained, and who knows what else stained with, pants Reiner inspected his form one final time.

'If I get sent to jail at least I'll be able to fight my corner.' The big man thought. Knowing what filthy shit goes down in prisons. He felt guilty that his strong body was going to soon turn to mush from all the recent inactivity. He planned on hitting gym as soon as he was fit and able!

The large blonde could admit to himself, only just, that he found Bertolt attractive. He could admit it, but he still felt disgusted by it. He also was definitely not a faggot! He could deal with being slightly sadistic, having an over-active imagination and perhaps an addiction to masturbation but he was definitely not a fucking fag! The only silver lining was that he already felt disgusted with himself and his recent actions. Reiner knew he was going to Hell anyway, he committed a mortal Sin. Fucking Bertolt was nothing in comparison to murdering his Dad. There was Annie too, Reiner mused, he could do anything to her and it would pale in comparison to full fledged murder. Reiner shook his head, he was so sure Bertolt would let him fuck him; who was he? God's gift to the world? Satan's gift to the Universe?-

Knock

Reiner jumped. His train of thought cut short. Someone was knocking at the bathroom door. The handle twisted, someone was trying to get in! The big man scanned the bathroom, running to the small window. He wouldn't survive the fall, let alone fit though the window. Reiner sat upon the toilet, now praying to a God that would never forgive him, praying for it to either be Annie or Bertolt at the door. The large man heard a follow up knock, followed by the concerned voice of Bertolt's Mother,

"Bertolt, Annie? Are either of you being sick in there? I heard weird noises.."

Reiner was pretty sure he screamed. Did he scream? Was that a thought? The 'insane' woman had giggled after speaking. Giggled! Reiner caught his bruised, hulking figure reflecting off the side of the bathroom mirror, She ain't going to be giggling for long once she finds out he's the man occupying the bathroom. Reiner was glad he was in a bathroom though, rather any other room, for he was near shitting himself with fear.

*

"Bertolt" Annie spoke coldly, shaking the brunette with enough force to cause the bed to squeak.

Bertolt mumbled, pretty sure he mumbled a few profanities at the small blonde who shook his tired body,

"What is it Ann, It's dark.." Bertolt slurred, eyes closing.

"Bertolt!" Annie spoke louder, "Reiner's been caught by your parents!"

Bertolt's exhausted brain took a moment to process the severity of that statement as he rested. But the moment it sunk in the lean male's eyes widened! Bertolt's inner voice shrieked, he felt a strange sensation jolting upright, noticing he had a pretty embarrassing erection. He had no time to wait! He needed to make it to his Mother before she did something crazy! Licking his dry lips he pushed the bedsheets aside, thrusting his penis into his waistband, tasting a strange flavour in his mouth.

_What kind of messed up dream was that..._

"You're the deepest sleeper I know." Annie mumbled as she tailed Bertolt, who sprinted towards the bathroom door. His Mother and Father stood outside, his Father knocking and his Mother holding her mobile tight in her hand.

"Bertolt sweetie!" His Mother cried, pulling him into an embrace, "Don't panic! One of my girlfriends called me to tell me tonight's gossip and after she let me know the details I decided to head to the toilet and.." 

His Mother's voice cracked as she squeezed him in an even tighter embrace,

"..and I heard noises from in there! I called in but got no answer! Bertolt! There's someone in our bathroom!"

Bertolt's eyes found Annie's, they both thought the same thing, 'They don't know it's Reiner.' Bertolt stepped back the moment his Mother released him, wide eyed, 

"I was in such a good mood too after the phone call, why must karma be such a bitch?" Bertolt's Mother whimpered lightly.

"What's tonight's gossip?" Bertolt inquired as his Father shouted aggressively into the bathroom. His Mother smiled warmly, placing a hand upon his shoulder,

"The Braun Family home was burned to the ground. Fire-fighters only recently extinguished the flames. That's what he gets for picking on you!" Bertolt's Mother grinned for a short moment, before concern once again took over her face,

"My beautiful Son! He should have never placed a finger on my beautiful, beautiful baby boy!" Bertolt's Mother whimpered, the lean male could tell she desperately wanted to embrace him once again. He stepped back further, bumping into Annie who muttered lightly,

"Tell her the 'truth' Bertolt."

Bertolt shuddered, knowing word for word the script he planned for his Mother and Father. It was not meant to happen yet. He was going to have this discussion come morning. His Father continued to bang the door, his Mother pressed one of the buttons on her mobile and then another, Bertolt inhaled sharply,

"Stop it both of you! I can explain this!" Bertolt forced out with laboured breaths, Annie placed a hand upon his arm,

"Mom.." Bertolt spoke, tears forming in his eyes, "Mom I'm so sorry, but he's-"

His Mother lowered her mobile, his Father turned to face his direction as Bertolt's World grew hazy. Annie moved to his side, squeezing his forearm, Bertolt's chest begun to heave as he lost control of his breathing,

"Mom! I....."

Bertolt panted, his Father was supporting his weight in an instant. The lean male would have fell had it not been for his Father's quick movement. Bertolt's Mother shrieked, running to her panting Son, cupping his face in her hands,

"Breathe hunny! You're taking a panic attack. This must be your sickness." She spoke as calmly as she could manage,

"Bertolt, calm down. Whoever's in the bathroom ain't a problem!" His Father grunted, doing his best to sound supportive.

Bertolt panted, attempting to catch his breath. Annie shook her head lightly.

"He's in there. Reiner's in the bathroom. He's been here in our home since the night of our counselling session with Hange. I've been looking after him! I've forgiven him! He's injured!" Bertolt wheezed, sticking to the script. Feeling insane. 

"You must be delirious Son." Bertolt's Mother hummed, petting the lean male's sweat stained brow compassionately. Concern showing upon her pale face as she studied her Son's unfocused eyes.

"It's true.." Annie mumbled, moving towards the bathroom door, knocking lightly,

"Reiner.. I assume you can hear everything." Annie spoke lightly, Reiner listened, his head held in his hands.

*

Annie evacuated the Hoover Family home at 6am. With a heavy heart Bertolt bid her adieu. His Mother and Father refused to socialize with him since after he explained the Reiner situation. The process of explanation was a terrifying ordeal, dealing with two very displeased parents. His Mother also verbally assaulted Reiner when he processed out of the bathroom. Oblivious or maybe just uncaring about his psychical condition. Bertolt's Mother demanded that he attend school and explain the situation to Hange in full.. which was okay because Bertolt and Annie already planned on informing Hange as soon as they could manage. Tearfully Bertolt begged his Mother to leave Reiner alone while he was out of the house, but he received no words positive or negative; instead he received the cold shoulder.

Reiner's wounds had stained Bertolt's bedsheets and the large man had a particularly difficult time getting back to sleep knowing he would be spending the day alone in Bertolt's bedroom. Knowing the Police may show up looking to speak to him. Knowing Bertolt's Mother could pay him a visit the moment her Son evacuated the home. Bertolt restlessly processed around his bedroom, refusing to speak to Reiner. The lean brunette was both terrified for the large man and ferociously angry with him. Thankfully it was a Friday. The weekend would be enough time to sort something out.

Shortly after Bertolt departed for school a knock came to his bedroom door. Followed by the voice of Bertolt's Mother,

"Reiner, we need to have a chat." 

The large blonde sighed, slowly moving his heavy body from the bed, pulling the stale dressing gown around his body. Tentatively he moved to the door listening to Bertolt's Mother, pondering if dehydration would have been a worse fate than what was inevitably to come.

"Are you asleep or something?" She mumbled, knocking once again. Reiner unlocked the door with a click and it pushed open slowly. The large blonde stepped back, holding the dressing gown tightly around his damaged torso.

"I don't want any confrontation Miss-" Reiner begun, but a quick finger jabbing into his stiff neck shut him up,

"Why can you not leave my Son alone?" Bertolt's Mother begun, wide eyed.

"I-" Reiner started, but he was interrupted again as Bertolt's Mother loudly sniffed, a look of disgust upon her face whilst she spoke,

"You stink of infection. This whole house stinks of your decay." She hissed, moving away from the large blonde,

"Bertolt explained everything to me. Twenty minutes and I want to see you in the bathroom. Make yourself useful and strip my Son's bed. I'm going to remedy this situation now before anything else."

With that Bertolt's Mother swiftly evacuated the room. Reiner did as he was told and arrived on time in the bathroom where he encountered a bathtub full of steaming hot water. Reiner caught his reflection, noticing how disgusting he looked, then spotted Bertolt's Mother entering the room with towels.

"Step out onto one, dry yourself with the other..." She mumbled, placing the towels aside, "Do not lock the door, I don't trust you as far as I could throw you."

Reiner watched her, wide eyed, Bertolt's Mother resembled her Son greatly. She was lean, thin and had a long mane of black hair,

"Miss Hoov-" Reiner begun.

"It's Karolin." She interrupted,

"The bath will disinfect your wounds, Make sure to rinse your bad eye with the water too, before you use any other products in the tub. It is a salt bath y'see."

Reiner looked at the clear, steaming bathwater. Then looked at his scarred forearm, imagining the intense pain of salt entering his wounds.

"Test the bath with that very arm." Karolin whispered, moving closer.

Reiner approached the side of the bath, lowering his fingers into the hot water. It stung his flesh but he dipped his arm in further. Feeling the pain intensify as more wounded arm entered the hot water.

"The pain of this bath is nothing in comparison to what you put my Son through." Karolin continued, moving towards the bathroom door,

"Throw what you're wearing in a neat pile by the door please and don't take too long getting into that bath. I'll be back soon." 

With that she evacuated closing the door, Reiner pulled his burning arm out of the blistering hot water, wincing. Immediately twisting the cold water tap. This was going to be painful enough without sitting in piping hot water for half an hour the big blonde's mind grumbled. After regulating the bathwater Reiner stripped off and placed a towel by the edge of the bath to step out onto. His stiff body ached and his forearm still stung. He dipped a long leg into the bath water, wincing when the open wound his Father caused to his lower leg submerged underneath,

"Fuck it" Reiner hissed, stepping his other leg into the bathtub. Lowering his burning body into the salty water. 

The large man's lower body burned, his eyes watered. He slowly sunk more of his flesh into the bath, laying back against the edge of the tub. Tears formed in his eyes, he clenched his teeth, willing the pain to subside. Bertolt's Mother re-entered the bathroom to collect the clothes Reiner had cast aside upon the floor, Reiner covered his privates the moment she entered,

"Feels nice doesn't it?" Karolin hummed, lifting her Son's dressing gown,

"Feels like I'm sitting in a lake of fire..." Reiner growled, resulting in Karolin smirking,

"It's good for you. Besides you poured some cold water in, be thankful that I'm not going to boil a kettle, the hotter the water the cleaner your wounds.."

Reiner winced, the water even stung his cock. Karolin continued speaking,

"After 15 minutes of soaking shower the Salt water off your body. There is no call for you to suffer any longer than recommended.,"

Karolin exited the bathroom, Reiner sighed, splashing salt water into his eye. Holding in a yelp of pain. He deserved less than this treatment. The large man clenched his teeth, scrubbing his wounded face. This was too good for his kind.

*

After showering his body with cold fresh water and drying off Reiner felt, shockingly, much better. The once aggressive looking welts upon his body were less intimidating, the stench of infection had lifted and his eye even felt slightly less painful. Wrapped in a towel he made it to Bertolt's bedroom where he encountered Karolin. The big man froze, holding the towel tightly around his waist, Karolin inspected his form before speaking,

"A big man like you, hit my baby. A man of your size punching... my Son" She spoke coldly, moving closer to Reiner.

She stood directly before him, Karolin was a tall woman, matching his height. But her slender frame contrasted with Reiner's hulking shape. Karolin may have looked weak, had she not dawned the facial expression she currently had, Karolin at this moment honestly scared Reiner.

"I'm trying to make it up to him." Reiner spoke calmly, his deep voice vibrating off Karolin's body.

"If you hurt my boy again I'll make you wish you burned in that house." Karolin placed a hand gentility upon the large man's hard chest, feeling one of the deep welts, Reiner winced, uncomfortable with this contact,

"However, My Son likes you. A Mother always knows. I believe that you had nothing to do with your Father's death, I'll make sure you don't get in trouble for this Reiner. You have been punished enough." Karolin's tone warmed as her fingers traced the length of the whip scar,

"That man hurt you enough for me to feel as if I can forgive you for hurting my Son. I am.. truly sorry for your loss." 

Karolin moved towards the newly changed bed, placing a pair of black pyjamas upon the pillow,

"I picked these up from the local shop while you were in the bath. They're nothing special, just cotton. They should fit you however and that's all that matters."

Reiner's eyes widened.

Karolin caressed the material lightly.

The slim woman turned to face Reiner, allowing a warm smile to show. Reiner felt heat burning behind his eyes, this was a woman who should hate him. This was a woman who should resent him. This was a Mother; something Reiner had never experienced before.

"Thankyou." Reiner choked out, one large hand cupping his face.

Karolin exited the bedroom, but not before placing a hand upon Reiner's broad shoulder and whispering lightly,

"I'll deal with the Police today. You need to rest."

Reiner sighed lightly, for now he was content; wrapped in fresh bedding and new pyjamas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of Miss Karolin and this latest installment please?  
> I'll give you more smut if you do? xx


	7. We Can't Do It With My Parents Here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does the chapter title not say it all? ;'D
> 
> Reiner and Bertolt spend some time alone.  
> Well at least they try to.

Rays of sunlight streamed though a kitchen window, illumining the space within. A clock chimed, alerting the Hoover residence that 2pm had came and gone. Reiner tossed in Bertolt's bed, the distant chiming not quite enough to rise his injured body from the land of slumber. The kettle screamed, a clock ticked and a man sighed.

Bertolt's Father slammed his hand against the marble worktop, the fly he had attempted to squat darted, narrowly avoiding death. The tall man grumbled, swiping dirty, grey, tossed hair from upon his forehead. As he poured boiling hot water into a cup the tall man felt his eyes burning. Sighing once again he slammed his free hand against the counter, cursing under his breath.

"Simon calm down." Karolin whispered. Placing a hand tentatively upon her lover's firm side, feeling the man flinch. Tremors vibrated through Karolin's fingertips.

"I did nothing but sit back and watch it all unravel." Simon hissed.

The large man forced tears to subside from his eyes, refusing to turn and face the woman who held his heart.

"Why?" Simon growled, his head falling into his hand, "I've been such a terrible Father. All these years, I've been nothing but angry."

Karolin rubbed her lover's side tenderly, hushing him. Karolin always had wished for Simon to have a closer relationship with their Son, even with his introverted nature. Bertolt was a child conceived of passion, an unplanned mass of cells that Simon was quick to resent. Simon only grew more and more distant as the years passed. The Simon Karolin fell for wanted nothing more than freedom; freedom from Marriage, freedom from the 9 to 5 job and freedom to love; and boy did they love. Simon blamed Bertolt for stripping him of his own freedom. But Karolin knew that Simon could have quite easily made more of an effort to stick true to his ideals. The bitter truth was that Simon was never a Father to Bertolt. He was a man who lived freely, enjoyed every moment of his freedom and paid the price for doing so. He is a man with a selfish nature who failed to juggle one Son into his plans; so abandoned them fully.

Karolin inhaled sharply, spotting Bertolt lingering by the doorway.

"Bert-" Karolin whispered, causing Simon to flinch into a more neutral position, shielding his Son from his emotions as per usual,

"You're out of school early." Karolin continued tenderly.

"Dad." Bertolt spoke coldly, walking into the kitchen, throwing his school bag upon the table. Bertolt's Father rubbed his own face with a hand, turning towards his Son.

"Why do I make people angry?" Bertolt's teeth clenched whilst asking the question that plagued his young mind. His body vibrated from anger. Simon clenched his hands into fists, inspecting the form of his lean Son.

"Bertolt a lot has happened recently, you brought-" Karolin begun, but Bertolt interrupted her coldly,

"This has nothing to do with Reiner..." The tall young man spat, casting a look of disgust from Mother to Father,

"You know what? Never mind..."

Karolin lowered her eyes, Bertolt sighed turning to exit the kitchen, Simon cleared his throat,

"Bertolt.." Simon uttered.

Bertolt continued walking, a grimace upon his hard face. He cared nothing for what his Father had to say to him. A firm hand grasped his shoulder stopping him,

"Bertolt, I don't hate you." Simon whispered. Bertolt twisted to face his Father, his eyes burning, 

"Liar!" Bertolt spat, but his Father's arms wrapped around his torso, holding him in a tight embrace.

"I care about you in my own way." Simon spoke warmly, holding his baffled, anger fuelled Son tightly,

"I was never there for you, but I never harmed you." The man mumbled.

Bertolt shoved his Father away from his personal space, coldly retorting,

"So you're better than Reiner because he psychically harmed me and you didn't? Unlike him you're meant to be my Dad! He was a dick because of a stupid book, a dick because he had a Father that beat him with steel buckle belts! What do you have to pin the blame on Dad huh?!" Bertolt gritted his teeth, wide eyes penetrating his Father's own,

"What did I do to you? It's laughable my life at the moment. Only when I'm playing fucking nurse to a guy, who once wanted me dead, do you try and salvage a relationship with me. " Bertolt hissed.

Bertolt's Father winced, studying his Son, remembering the damage Reiner Braun had caused to his lean body. Remembering how frail and weak his Son had felt in his arms the night they found the blonde abomination in their home.

"I never deserved a Son like you. You were such a happy kid. You never cried, not once regardless. Back even then, I barely ever showed you how much you meant to me." Simon mumbled, attempting to place a hand upon his Son's shoulder but having it quickly batted off.

Simon felt his eyes sting, mentally contrasting the happy child with the unhappy adult. Imagining how it must have felt for Bertolt to be isolated in school, abused in school. Knowing that he played a big part in his own Son's isolation made this current situation all the more painful. Only recently had he realized the full extent of Bertolt's psychological trauma, when he held his Son as he broke down the night they found Reiner under their roof the gears finally seemed to slot into place.

Simon inspected his Son's cold face, with vacant eyes focused into the distance. The tall man then remembered how passionate Bertolt had been when it came to defending Reiner Braun and found it very disturbing. Reiner was the human who at one stage treated Bertolt like a personal punching bag. Now Bertolt almost seemed unhealthily attached to the big blonde. 'What kind of lead does that blonde bastard have around my Son's neck' Simon pondered, surveying his Son intently.

"You're as warm as Karolin; truly you took after the better parent." Simon whispered, attracting Bertolt's cold gaze.

Simon clenched his fists, spitting out his final words, turning his back on his Family,

"Bertolt I'm not going to let that blonde bastard hurt you ever again. You've brought a dangerous person into our home, but it ain't going to last. You know better than anyone else what he's capable of. He's playing a game with you boy and you're falling for his shit.."

With that Bertolt's Father evacuated the kitchen, leaving a stale taste in the lean brunette's mouth. Karolin moved across the room to her Son, tenderly running her fingers though his dark shaggy hair,

"You need a hair cut Bert..." She whispered, forcing a smile.

"My life. It's getting more and more comedic.." Bertolt muttered, unable to process anything more. 

*

Reiner stirred, opening his heavy golden eyes. Feeling a chilled hand upon his forehead. A hazy Bertolt came into view,

"Hange didn't seem to mind that we bunked off school. Honestly she was more preoccupied with how you were dealing with losing your home and how our current situation was. She also spoke with the Police today, but said it was nothing too serious."

Reiner exhaled lightly, stretching thick arms behind his head,

"Hange is a woman?" Reiner mumbled, inspecting Bertolt's tan face. Bertolt squirmed slightly, removing his hand from Reiner's brow.

"I think.." Bertolt responded uncertainly,

"How do you feel? I'm sorry about my Mom. I asked her to leave you alone." Bertolt whimpered,

Reiner noticed the lean male had a tub of sudocrem with him. An involuntary grin graced his lips.

"I feel good. Stiff, but good. Had some food too earlier. Your Mom was nice enough.." Reiner mumbled, stretching his full body with a groan.

"She subjected you to a salt bath.." Bertolt mumbled, noticing however Reiner's once infected eye looked almost fully recovered,

"You must be a deep sleeper Reiner.." Bertolt mused, causing Reiner to flinch slightly recalling what he did to Bertolt when the lean male was asleep,

"Why do you say that?" Reiner barked, causing Bertolt to flinch,

"I had a fight with my folks just.." Bertolt whispered and with that Reiner's facial expression softened,

"Ah I heard nothing of it.." Reiner said with an exhail.

The big blonde shrugged, then begun tugging the t-shirt of the new pyjamas over his head, much to Bertolt's horror,

"What are you doing Reiner?" Bertolt squeaked, eliciting a chuckle from Reiner who threw the already musky shirt in Bertolt's direction,

"Taking off this pyjama top. How am I supposed to put sudocrem on the full lengths of every single whip mark I got when there all over my torso?" Reiner grunted whilst smirking.

"I-" Bertolt stammered, "uh, you want me to-."

Reiner watched Bertolt opening the tub, the lean brunette's cheeks had flushed red. The large man stretched his arms behind his head once again laying back, intently studying Bertolt until the man's golden eyes penetrated Bertolt's own,

"You covered me in sudocrem when I was out of it. Might be nice to finally experience it with my wits about me." Reiner mumbled at a flustered Bertolt.

Bertolt dipped long fingers into the tub. Nervous sweat beginning to pump from his pores. Reiner couldn't help but get pleasure from Bertolt's awkwardness. The brunette was still scared of him and that fear in a sense gave the big blonde a thrill. Tentatively Bertolt dabbed the cold cream upon Reiner's scabbed bottom lip. Reiner's brows furrowed,

"Can we take a walk to my place later Bertl?" Reiner spoke warmly.

"If you're up for it I don't see why not? We should be careful though not to be seen. Isn't it a common occurrence that the guilty parties always return to the scene of a crime?" Bertolt's voice wavered as he spoke. Reiner cocked an eyebrow before speaking tenderly,

"Yeah.. I just want to go and see how the cats are doing.." 

"I'm sure they're fine. At this time of year the fields are swarming with potential prey." Bertolt commented, with a smile.

"I want to see them." Reiner grunted, causing Bertolt to grimace, knowing once Reiner was set on something he would see it though.

Both boys fell silent for a moment, with Reiner's serious face translating not a single emotion. Bertolt had questions and now seemed like potentially a good time.

"Reiner was it only religion that made you hate me?" Bertolt mumbled, whilst massaging sudocrem into a welt upon the blonde's thick neck.

The large blonde pondered for a moment, exhaling sharply,

"Nah, I didn't like.." Reiner mused, realizing all his other reasons for disliking Bertolt were petty; such as being an inch taller than him or not eating enough food.

Bertolt's eyes lowered in disappointment, expecting a barrage of negatives whilst applying cream to a welt on Reiner's shoulder,

"Yeah. It was only religion. You are.. you know?" Reiner stammered, finding it difficult to ask the big question, knowing right well Bertolt had to be into guys.. into him to do this for him. Knowing right well Bertolt had a thing for rough guys, strong guys. Wondering did Bertolt think he was giving him licence to do this cuz he was into him as well.

Bertolt sighed before speaking,

"I think I might be into both girls and guys, but.. uh.. I really don't ever think about it. Sexuality is a topic that's always upset me.." Bertolt felt his throat tighten, swallowing he forced the words out,

"I like guys more."

After that there was silence for a time, with Bertolt tentative to move lower down Reiner's thick chest with his fingers.

"You must enjoy this then?" Reiner mumbled, closing his eyes with a sigh, Bertolt did not dignify the comment with an answer but his flushed cheeks probably gave the game away,

"Do you still hate me?" Bertolt spoke coldly.

"You saved my life.." Reiner mumbled.

"Aside from doing that.." Bertolt mumbled, courageous fingers trailing down the large man's coarse chest.

Reiner pondered a moment further, feeling Bertolt's chilled fingertips applying sudocrem to one of the welts across his torso,

"Don't worry Bertl." Reiner whispered, shifting his upper body, freeing one of his thick arms from behind his head. Bertolt felt a hand tenderly collide with his side,

"I'm your friend again, or at least I'm trying to be." Reiner grunted, rubbing the slender male's side. Bertolt's shaking fingers entered the tub, smearing sudocream across the length of another welt,

"I had the problem with you and I was a really bad guy.." Reiner spoke calmly.

'I am a really bad guy!' Reiner mused, remembering his late night antics. The big blonde sighed lightly, continuing his sentence,

".. I'm going to do my best to get to know the real Bertolt now, instead of just hanging onto childhood memories and letting outside forces determine what's good for me and what ain't."

"I'm still getting used to this.." Bertolt whispered lightly.

The lean brunette smiled slightly; hearing this new pleasant Reiner was still a shock to the system. Reiner grinned, noticing the corners of Bertolt's mouth had turned up. Reiner noticed the brunette had his eyes fixated upon his own torso. An intensity had entered them. Bertolt studied Reiner's intimidatingly wide torso, the man had lost weight, but he was still a fearsomely strong specimen. The lean male thought about the pain Reiner inflicted upon his body, contrasting it with his own healing touch. Bertolt's cheeks flushed red as he tentatively pulled the sheet revealing the remainder of Reiner's bruised torso and the waistline of his pyjama bottoms. Muscles defined the man's flat stomach and blonde hair patterned the young man's skin. Reiner moved his hand gently across Bertolt's side, receiving a ponderous glance towards his own face. The big man grinned and then it blurted out,

"Wanna kiss and make up?"

Bertolt's lips parted slightly in shock, Reiner felt his heart rate increase, now dreading Bertolt's response. The lean brunette's shocked, pink face was both adorable and terrifying at this moment. What made it worse was Reiner's equally as shocked facial expression. The blonde had let his mouth drop open and his eyes widen. Neither of the young men budged an inch, brains working in overdrive.

A knock came to the door, snapping both young men back into reality,

"Put your top back on." Bertolt whispered sharply, causing Reiner to quickly slide into the pyjama top that Bertolt forced in his direction. The lean male opened his bedroom door and was met by his Mother's concerned face,

"The Police want to speak to Reiner.." She whispered and then silence fell.

*

Bertolt and Reiner sat on the edge of Bertolt's bed. The Police had came and gone within an hour. Reiner had his face hidden behind a hand, Bertolt spoke tenderly,

"Seems like we really got away with it."

"Seems like it." Reiner muttered, his head buzzing.

"Did you cry?" Bertolt mumbled, his eyes flicking to Reiner's covered face,

"Yeah.. The minute they mentioned Dad being dead. I started crying. Not much though." Reiner spoke quietly, uncovering his paranoid face. It was as if the officers were still listening.

"They were horrified at the sight of my torso, especially my back. Said I had a motif, but I said to them, 'Don't you think if I was a killer, I'd have killed him a long time ago. He's been whipping me since I could walk and I've been bigger than him since I've been 15.' I said to them, 'I'm really scared of him, well that I was really scared of him.' It shocked me how easily the lies flowed out of me. They then said that since I was here during the night of the blaze and four people can vouch for that fact I'm pretty much in the clear and that I'm to contact them if my Mom shows up anywhere. The condition of the body by all accounts left it very difficult to establish the exact moment of death, not like I knew what they were talking about most of the time..." 

Reiner sighed looking at Bertolt's face, Bertolt smiled warmly before speaking,

"I'll put some sudocream on your back now if you want me to?"

Reiner grinned, nodding his head, Bertolt continued speaking,

"They only spoke to me for five minutes, to make sure you were with me the night of the blaze. I told them you were in my bedroom, bed bound. That both Annie and I were on the bedroom floor and the only times you got out of bed were to use the toilet and you required assistance. I think seeing your back and your leg sealed the deal for them that you wouldn't have been able to make the journey yourself from my place to your home." Bertolt shook his head lightly, continuing, "They didn't once suspect me or Annie.. or they weren't asking if they did. I guess she was right, nobody does give a damn about a dead alcoholic."

Reiner grinned once again, to Bertolt's surprise, speaking warmly,

"Too true Bertl.. You both did well for me.. but-"

Reiner paused, Bertolt raised an eyebrow,

"You've especially taken really good care of me, all things considered." Reiner continued, pulling the pyjama top over his head. 

The suddenness of this action once again took Bertolt by surprise. The lean brunette moved to retrieve the sudocream but felt a strong grip upon his arm that kept him seated upon the bed. Bertolt turned nervously to look at Reiner, whose golden, dilated eyes penetrated his own. Bertolt noticed the large man had a slight blush upon his cheeks, for the first time Reiner looked younger than usual; Even with his wide shoulders, stubble and hirsute chest Bertolt could see a young guy before him. A young guy who was wrapping a strong arm around his waist,

"Reiner-" Bertolt begun, but Reiner hushed him, pulling the lean male into a tight embrace,

"I'm going to kiss you right.." Reiner purred, hot breath dancing upon the side of Bertolt's neck. Bertolt gasped slightly, from extreme shock, fear and from feeling Reiner's lips collide with the side of his sensitive neck.

Reiner continued hungrily kissing Bertolt's flesh, making his way to the tan male's lips. Bertolt squeezed his eyes shut, feeling Reiner shifting his body he submitted. Allowing the large blonde to push him down upon the bed and lean over him as they kissed. The thought of the bedroom door popped into Bertolt's mind, it was unlocked. Reiner broke the kiss, roughly parting Bertolt's legs and positioning himself between them with a wild grin. Bertolt allowed his hands to explore the large man's torso. The lean male inhaled to speak but felt Reiner's lips collide with his own once again, causing his mind to unravel.

Bertolt felt strong hands grasp his thighs, pulling his rear end and Reiner's crotch together. With his rear elevated both young men explored each other's hot, hungry mouths. Reiner trusted slightly, his member swelling, Bertolt whimpered lightly, opening his eyes to survey Reiner's pale flesh close to his own. The big blonde had his own eyes squeezed shut and a blush had spread across his cheeks. Bertolt heard the bed squeak as Reiner dry humped him. Bertolt felt Reiner's manhood digging into his clothed backside. Bertolt felt his own member beginning to swell within his jeans; wishing that he was free from the confines of his clothes.

Bertolt's hand found Reiner's neck, moving to his rugged cheek as their kiss deepened. Reiner allowed more of his weight to pin Bertolt down as the blonde held the brunette in place. The bed squeaked again, Bertolt winced, Reiner felt his dick ache as pre-cum lubricated the tip of his manhood. The large blonde moved an arm, clumsily tugging at Bertolt's crotch; opening buttons. Reiner broke the kiss, both young men panted to catch their breaths. Their dark bedroom eyes met and Bertolt lightly whispered,

"We can't do it with my parents here Reiner.." 

"I need to fuck you so hard.." Reiner growled, lips colliding with Bertolts neck once again. Causing the lean Brunette to moan and shut his eyes.

Bertolt shuddered lightly, was he afraid? What was he afraid of? His own manhood begged for release from the trousers Reiner had eagerly begun opening. Reiner purred lightly as his kisses traced the lean brunettes Adams apple. Bertolt's other hand found Reiner's crotch; tracing the thick, long shape of his manhood, eliciting a laboured groan.

"I can't make you stop, but we need to wait Reiner.." Bertolt whispered, slender fingers trailing Reiner's length.

Reiner moved his head, face hovering over Bertolt's. His large body the only thing the lean brunette could see,

"Later I'll give it to you good! You've got lube yeah?" Reiner grunted with a grin, his body itching for action.

Bertolt would have nervously responded with a positive yes to having a supply of lube. The lean male was both excited and terrified by the concept of Reiner 'Giving it to him good.' He felt as though he was living a sort of sick, twisted dream; where the monster ends up turning into a Prince.

But the lean brunette's next words were overtaken by an unexpected shriek from Reiner. The large man's body slumped upon Bertolt's own. Bertolt reacted in fright, pushing the big blonde off himself with help from an outside force. The lean brunette scanned the area wildly, spotting a figure hauling an unconscious Reiner off the bed and onto the bedroom floor. The figure was holding a baseball bat and appeared to be seething with anger. The figure turned his full attention upon Bertolt,

"I said I'd never let him hurt you again!" Bertolt's Father screamed, grasping his now distraught Son by the scruff of his neck.

Crimson blood leaked from Reiner's left ear, where the bat's impact caused the most damage. The injury currently pained him not for he was completely unconscious. Reiner's crotch tented as he lay upon the floor. Undignified was not even the word to describe his current state. The only person in the room experiencing pain however was Bertolt as his Father's hand collided with his cheek, eliciting a scream from the lean male.

"Simon stop!" Karolin shrieked, grasping her lover's body from behind, separating him from Bertolt.

The Hoover family surveyed each other, disgust upon each and every face. Bertolt held his throbbing cheek and crotch whilst tears streamed down his face. Karolin battled with Simon who fought against her lightly, still attempting to punish his Son but not wishing to harm Karolin. Simon's wild eyes remained fixated upon Bertolt. Tears of anger graced both of their hard faces.

Bertolt thought it was getting so much better. It was a new start. A new Reiner. So much had changed drastically in such a short space of time; opinions rapidly altered, relationships intensified... but after this nothing would be the same.

Everything has been ripped to shreds.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Simon got dat character development yo.  
> What do you think of him? He's misunderstood in my books. ^^
> 
> Thank you for reading up to this point. It's really appreciated! :3


	8. It Felt Really Great.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The immediate aftermath of Reiner and Bertolt's first kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay of epic proportions.  
> This chapter is for anybody who kept checking for an update :'3

Annie's mobile phone vibrated once again, this was getting ridiculous. It hadn't ceased with its infernal vibrating since she slid her pants off. The slim female felt clumsy hands pulling at the back of her bra, which only added to her irritation. She looked upon the flushed face of the blonde man she currently straddled. Sighing she moved her lips nonchalantly towards his face, tasting an unfamiliar but not totally off-putting flavour.  

Hard flesh probed inside her womanhood, she caught her reflection in the full length mirror that hung opposite her bed. She and he were mostly clothed; with his trousers around his ankles and her skirt, thankfully, obscuring the bottom half of her body. The blonde internally growled hearing her phone vibrating once again, feeling clumsy hands still tugging upon her bra. Raising and descending Annie worked; whilst her male companion rigidly took her.

"I'm gonna..." He moaned breathlessly, breaking their kiss.

Annie surveyed his long, twisted face, almost rolling her eyes at what was inevitably to come. It had only been a few minutes since she initially allowed him to enter her. Assisted masturbation had never felt 'quite so good.'

He shuddered, filling the condom with hard thrusts. Annie grimaced hearing her mobile vibrating once again. She sighed listening to the harsh grunts emanating from the, now spent, guy who currently 'fucked' her; This was enough. 

Annie pushed herself roughly from upon the lean blonde, who eyed her with a startled facial expression,

"Don't you want to cum?" He pondered breathlessly, wiping his sweat stained, flushed face.

"If you can't take off my bra you'd hardly be able to get me to cum, idiot." Annie spat, aggressively grabbing for her mobile phone whilst adjusting herself accordingly. 

The lean male upon her bed tsk'd. A dejected look spreading across his face,

"You said after school sex would be fun you fucking boring bitch. Why else would I attend school this late in the year?" He spat, tugging the condom off his shrinking member. 

However the usually sharp Annie failed to respond to the gibes. Staring with wild eyes she surveyed her mobile phone display. Seven missed calls from Bertolt. Four texts, each one worse than the prior. The blonde male noticed Annie's shocked facial expression. His facial expression changed from one of anger to one of concern. Annie surveyed the most recent message with burning eyes, Bertolt was in deep, deep shit.

"Everything ok?" He mumbled.

"I need you to drive me somewhere." Annie whispered, her hands had begun to shake uncontrollably as she tightly grasped her mobile phone. 

The blonde stared at her, slowly pulling up his trousers,

"Hurry the fuck up Horseface!" Annie screamed, her shrill voice matching her crazed facial expression.

With that Jean Kirstein jumped from upon her bed, honestly terrified of the tiny blonde female. 

*

Reiner's head throbbed. Taking it in his hands the large, young man gritted his teeth. Twisting his body he felt sheets clinging to his sweat stained, damaged torso. The large young man opened lead heavy eyes. Surveying a room brand new to him. He was not quite in a bed, but upon a mattress in the corner of a room filled with all manner of junk. The walls were crying out for paint or even just wallpaper. The junk was covered in thick layers of dark grey dust and said dust caused the large blonde youth to sneeze loudly.

Rapid footsteps approached the door of the room that contained Reiner. The large blonde grimaced, his head still ached. Closing his eyes he continued to lay stationary as the door of the room opened, closed and then Reiner heard light footsteps approaching the side of the mattress. 

"Yo Reiner.." 

Reiner opened his eyes sharply, shocked. The large blonde surveyed the face before him. There was no mistaking his voice; Reiner was face to face with Jean Kirstein.

"Man I thought you were dead..."

Jean muttered, brows furrowed,

"I was totally shocked when Annie and I dragged you from Bertolt's place..." 

Reiner inhaled sharply, propping himself up against the wall the mattress was alongside. It was at this point Reiner realized the room that contained him was more of an attic-conversion than a normal household room. The last time Reiner seen Jean he was treating him like a piece of trash, but Jean had a reason for his attitude. Reiner sighed, knowing it would take a lot of convincing to reassure his old friends that he wasn't homophobic.

"What happened to Bert-.." Reiner hesitated, almost using Bertolt's nic-name in front of one of the members of his rugby team, "-Bertolt.."

"Geez I dunno.." Jean begun, scratching the back of his neck as he nervously surveyed Reiner's tore up torso,

"When we pulled up you were already outside, slumped on the back door step. All we could hear was Bertolt and his folks going at it... they were all saying some pretty fucked up shit."

Reiner's hard eyes dashed to Jean's, causing the lean blonde to flinch,

"What fucked up shit?" Reiner probed coldly, attempting not to arch his tense shoulders.

Stammering Jean responded,

"It sounded like his old man was trying to say you and Bertolt were fucking."

Jean attempted to force a giggle to lighten the mood but Reiner's aching body twisted and in a heartbeat Jean Kirstein's face was pressed against his own.

"Bullshit. Fucking lies! You wouldn't believe that shit!" Reiner bellowed whilst ferociously gripping Jean's neck,

Jean winced as residual spit landed upon his face. Moments later the lean blonde felt himself limp upon the hard ground, released for a time.

Reiner winced, attempting to rise to his feet. His body ached, his brain throbbed. He wanted to punch something and Jean was the only something near enough to hurt. Jean meanwhile surveyed Reiner, rubbing his throat whilst speaking,

"Man you didn't have to flip..." 

"Shut up!" Reiner barked, slumping back against the dirty wall, slamming a fist against one of the support beams.

The door to the room opened sharply, revealing a pale faced, stern Annie. Reiner stopped his struggle completely in favour of exasperatedly slumping himself back down upon the mattress and pulling the light sheets over his torso. Jean followed Annie with his eyes as the small female processed to Reiner's side, before leaning close to his face.

"What did you do?" Annie whispered.

". . nothing." Reiner mumbled, receiving a hard slap across the face.

"What did you do!" Annie shrieked, tears appearing in her eyes.

Reiner shuddered, feeling the stinging pain from his cheek blending into the symphony of other pain he currently felt. Slowly the large man placed a hand upon the back of Annie's slim neck, coaxing her face gently closer to his own until her ear rested before his lips.

"He kissed me ok and I went with it." Reiner hissed before roughly releasing Annie.

The slender blonde exhaled sharply, slumping to her rear end,

"So it was true.." She realized now. The shock of the revelation overcoming the shock of Reiner's violent touch.

The large blonde grunted, twisting onto his side to face the wall,

"Annie." Reiner hissed, attempting to conceal his anger, "you got to make sure he's ok, I can do jack shit at the moment."

Annie silently watched Reiner, before raising to her feet and brushing her dust covered skirt down. She then turned her attention to Jean, attempting to sound more friendly than her usual cold self,

"Horseface, you stay and keep an eye on Reiner."

Jean surveyed the room before him. He watched the usually stoic Annie process out of the room. Then turned his attention to the large mound of ex-friend resting upon a dingy mattress in Annie's attic. Jean honestly wished he had passed on after school sex, especially after lying about not being a virgin. Truthfully this was going to be a first time to remember.

*

Bertolt's violently shaking hands grasped hold of his smartphone, the cracked screen roughly sliced his fingertips, what would have normally caused searing pain felt unnaturally numb. Checking for a reply message the brunette hovered over the toilet, fearing he may upchuck at any given moment. His previous correspondence with Annie had a battered and bruised Reiner collected. At that point Bertolt had been too busy fighting his corner to help Annie move Reiner, but she was tough enough to deal with anything.

Karolin banged, screaming comforting words through the wooden bathroom door. Simon remained in the kitchen with his head held in his hands, both wishing he had killed Reiner Braun for touching his Son and at the same time wishing he had not laid a hand on him because of the aftermath.

"Bertolt please, please, please.." Karolin sobbed, sliding backwards down the wall beside the door she was previously knocking upon, overwhelmed by grief.

Bertolt sighed, moving to the sink to review his flushed, sweat stained face. He needed out. Why were his parents so obsessed with what he was doing within the confines of the privacy of his own life? Something new and exciting had begun, a fresh start and within one moment it all regressed back to square one; a square of violence and pain.

Grabbing his packed bag and unlocking the door Bertolt made to evacuate his own home, but his Mother's firm grip connected with his tender forearm,

"Bertolt, that should have never happened. Simon was shocked . ... even I was shocked.." Karolin pleaded, having her embrace pushed aside lightly.

"I need to go Mom. I love you so much but please, I need to get out of here. I need to sort out whatever that just was." Bertolt responded, maintaining eye contact.

Karolin allowed herself to let out a drawn out sob, sinking down to hold her knee's in her arms, weeping silently as her only Son processed down the hallway of their home. At the side door Bertolt encountered his Father, he was currently nothing more than an intimidating presence blocking the exit,

"Bert. We can talk about whatever that was-" Simon begun,

"Let me out, or I'll never come back." Bertolt interrupted, his voice gravitating anger.

In that moment his Father's actions rushed though his mind.

"Bert, I thought he was trying to hurt you-" Simon pleaded,

"Get out of my way!" Bertolt screamed, his face contorting from the sheer volume of rage he felt.

All the lean brunette could think of was Reiner. Annie had him now, he should be safe. Bertolt internally giggled, his head light from reviewing the situation. He was pushing his own kin aside for a man who once hated him, and for what? It wasn't love or lust or even intelligent. It was a sickness, that brought a foreign heat into his heart and hot electricity into his mind. The moment Reiner showed signs of psychical attraction it pierced the lid of Bertolt's tin and Bertolt needed disparately to either mend the damage or wrench off the lid completely; for the unanswered questions would drive him insane otherwise.

Simon moved closer to his Son, receiving a swift and hard impact to his face. Bertolt had impulsively struck his Father, who responded by holding his face, shocked, as his Son wedged past. Bertolt's over shoulder, oversized bag pushed his Father into the door frame as fresh air entered the lean male's lungs.

"I learned that one from Reiner." Bertolt hissed, a twisted grin appearing across his hard face as he stroked his now throbbing knuckles.

Simon and Karolin both now stood in the door frame, watching Bertolt mount his bike,

"I'll come back when I fix this situation. Don't worry about me." Bertolt spoke clearly, even with his mind unable to focus on anything, he could still speak calmly.

Karolin and Simon could do nothing but embrace, silently conversing. Both angry at each other, but reliant on some form of contact to help distract each other. Bertolt on the other hand pedalled hard. With long legs pumping towards Annie's residence. The young man needed his friends, needed to get away from his home and he needed to see nobody more than his old adversary. Continuing on the pathway to Annie's home Bertolt felt the wind race though his messy hair, felt the beginnings of rain lightly touching his cheeks and after turning one of the many corners, at the distant end of a pathway, Bertolt spotted a familiar slim blonde racing towards his location.

*

Heavy lidded eyes opened to the familiar sound of purring and the familiar sandpaper feel and sound of a cat's tongue scratching against human skin. Reiner propped himself up slowly, his eyes already watering from seeing his cat was alive, well and licking his knuckles. The large young man swiftly lifted said cat, cradling it in his arms as it squirmed for freedom and sniffing its pelt, enjoying the fresh scent of the outdoors and the familiar scent of his cat.

Jean coughed lightly, attracting Reiner's damp gaze, he currently keeled by the side of the mattress,

"This little guy was staying around Annie's place it seems. I had an inkling it was one of your cats. He must of smelled you off her or something." Jean awkwardly grinned, attempting to cut the tension he felt between Reiner and himself.

Reiner's usually hard face softened before he responded,

"I'm sorry about earlier Jean, I'll make it up to you."

With that Reiner continued to give his cat the attention it deserved. His brain for the first time in a while was singing a different song. Who or what was most importaint for his life? Was it God, education, Bertolt or Annie, his cat . . . or himself. He knew now his back was almost fully turned on faith, he himself in one week had turned to sexual perversion and also murdered his own pathetic excuse of a Father. He had to be self-sufficient now, get an education or a job. He had to work out just what his 'deal' was before he stabbed uncharted territory and lived to regret his actions. To regret hurting another human; whatever sick thrill he received from inflicting pain was completely wrong.

Maybe currently was not the perfect time to persue anything sexual. Reiner grimaced. He should just go with whatever happens and not over think it, sex is after all an illogical distraction, two bodies writhing against each other in sweaty lust. If it arrived before him, he would take the plunge. . . perhaps with a man or a woman.

"Reiner.." Jean spoke warmly,

"So, uh, do you think I have a chance with Annie? Or are you taking a bite of that pie currently?"

Reiner pondered his response for a moment, scratching his cat under its chin lightly,

"A fine young man like yourself." Reiner begun, a lightness to his tone,

"I think you could melt the Ice-Queen. But then again I also thought that you could tame the beast and look what became of that."

Reiner laughed a hearty, booming laugh, that honestly hurt his throbbing head. Jean awkwardly twiddled his thumbs, a redness etched upon his face,

"Why do I always end up attracted to the wrong kind of girl?" Jean lamented, placing his head in his hands as Reiner calmed his laughter.

The big blonde didn't really feel sorry for his rugby companion however, Jean had his own issues. But Reiner felt that being a guy attracted to another guy, who used to bully said guy by using religion against his sexuality, was slightly more sad than being attracted to a girl who ain't interested.

*

Reunited with cigarettes in hand and coffee brewing Bertolt informed Annie of the recent events, the tone of the conversation was highly emotional on Annie's end with the slim blonde blotting damp eyes throughout. Jean had left as soon as Bertolt arrived, Annie basically explained he had outstayed his welcome; but managed to quietly provide him with a thank you and a brief hug.

Reiner was fast asleep, as was his cat that slumbered amongst the clutter of the attic. Bertolt recalled peeking in at Reiner and in that moment he was thankful to hear the low groan of snoring.

Annie couldn't help but feel nervous around Bertolt, since his arrival the lean young man had failed to express much emotion and when pressed all Bertolt could respond with was a vague comment about how exhausted or bored he was. The slim female shook her head, sipping the piping hot coffee. Bertolt noticed Annie's display and sighed, placing his mug upon a coaster.

"I need to let my Mom know you'll be staying here tonight." Annie mumbled.

"Thankyou Annie.." Bertolt begun, forcing a smile or even warmth to his tone, before continuing, "I'm not myself at all, after all of that.."

Annie shrugged lightly, "I'm just glad you're ok Bertolt.." She whispered, before scrolling down her contact list.

"I'll head up and check on him while you're on the phone." Bertolt responded, briskly making for the stairs,

"If you don't mind I'd like to have a word with him in private." Bertolt continued, smiling warmly in Annie's direction before making his way up the stairs.

Annie lightly sighed, mentally noting to throw Bertolt's ignored coffee down the sink.

Bertolt silently made his way to Reiner's side, the large man's feet poked out from the bottom of the mattress. Bertolt thought he had large feet, but Reiner had him beat by at least two sizes. Bertolt took the time to inspect Reiner's form; one rough hand remained outside of the sheet, the thick digits made Bertolt's long slim fingers almost feel inferior. Said hand was attached to a thick forearm, that lead to an even bigger bicep that attached to thick rounded shoulders. The contrast was startling, considering when they were children Bertolt was the larger party. Bertolt reviewed Reiner's bruised temple, and then rage started building.

"Idiot.." Bertolt hissed.

"Who's an idiot?" Reiner murmured, opening heavy eyes.

Startled Bertolt gasped, placing a hand to his chest,

"My Father.." The lean male responded, causing Reiner to chuckle.

"Pro baseball player back in the day or something.." The large blonde mocked.

Bertolt monitored Reiner, a heat growing in his stomach.

"I'm so glad you are ok.." The brunette whispered, tenderly stroking the blonde's damaged temple. Reiner smiled slightly, noticing a blush upon Bertolt's cheeks,

"What is on your mind?" Reiner pondered, feeling a not so subtle shift in the atmosphere of the room.

"I.." Bertolt bugun, moving his body slightly closer, continuing whilst interlinking his soft fingers between Reiner's own,

"I'm just glad to see you.."

Reiner's breath hitched as Bertolt placed a tender peck upon his lips. The tender peck slowly became a deeper kiss, with Bertolt's tongue sliding into the blonde's stale mouth. Reiner awkwardly shifted, feeling something mildly stirring in his loins. Bertolt on the other hand already had an erection. He moved his body slightly under the hot, musky sheet allowing himself to push his body closer against Reiner's as they kissed upon the floor,

"Bert.." Reiner begun, breaking the kiss, feeling the slim brunette's member stabbing the side of his torso,

"I don't know.." The blonde continued, notcing dejection briefly appearing across the brunette's face.

"Reiner please." Bertolt whined, moving his hand slowly down the blonde's strong torso to rest against his semi erect manhood.

The large blonde noticed something was off with Bertolt, the lean male's eyes currently watered as if he was about to cry and still he moved in for another kiss. Whilst kissing Bertolt allowed his hand to slide under Reiner's waistband, squeezing the thick semi-erect member. Reiner's breath hitched as Bertolt stroked his meat and moved his lips to prey upon the side of his neck. Reiner reciprocated Bertolt's actions, placing his hands upon his lower back and sliding them under his waistband to grasp his tender rear.

"I want to do something for you." Bertolt purred, almost directly in response to Reiner's reciprocation.

Reiner remained in position, until he felt Bertolt slide out of his grip and move lower down his torso, underneath the sheet. Reiner probed under feeling the lean male pushing his way between his thighs and then his gaze found Bertolt's as he slowly begun lowering Reiner's tenting underpants,

"Don't watch me. . I've never done this before.." Bertolt meekly purred, his eyes currently fixated upon the damp bulge in Reiner's pants. Reiner's heart begun to thump as he lay down upon the mattress, feeling cold air meeting his member as Bertolt removed it from his pants. Bertolt reviewed Reiner's thick weapon, Semi-erect it lay upon his torso. The brunette grasped it by the, slightly softer than he would have liked it to be, base, tilting it erect as to make the act of sucking it easier.

Everything about Reiner was larger than he was, apart from height, he still had him beat there. Reiner moaned lightly as Bertolt placed a damp tongue upon the side of his member and licked from the bottom to the tip. Almost immediatly his manhood begun to grow and harden in Bertolt's grip. The lean male begun to suck upon the tip, attempting to fit as much of the hardening tool into his mouth as he possibly could. After a few minutes of sucking and pumping Reiner felt his release was coming and he did not want to erupt in Bertolt's face, shifting his body he moaned,

"Bertolt please stop.."

The lean male stopped what he was doing, looking up to see Reiner's concerned face looking down upon him,

"I don't want to... y'know.." Reiner continued, whilst staring directly at Bertolt's face.

Bertolt's face that his manhood currently rested upon. . .

"I don't mind." Bertolt whispered, sweat staining his pink face.

The lean brunette begun to pump Reiner's member once again, at a ferocious pace that caused Reiner to moan as his member throbbed for release. Reiner studied Bertolt, who whilst still pumping moved lips across the tip of Reiner's member and begun lightly sucking. After a moment Reiner climaxed and hot streams of thick, gooey seed flowed into Bertolt's prepared mouth.

Reiner watched intently as the lean Brunette drank him dry. Pumping and sucking until Reiner fell flat onto his back spent. It was only then that Bertolt moved his way slowly up Reiner's hot torso.

"I don't know how good that was.." Bertolt mumbled.

"It felt.."

Reiner pondered before answering. It was more shocking than anything else in this situation, but he was worried for the brunette. If Bertolt really felt like doing that was appropriate, in this situation, something was up with him. He needed to protect him.

".. really great."

Bertolt smiled warmly, providing Reiner with a strange tasting kiss before pushing himself off the blonde and moving to exit the attic,

"I'll tell Annie you're asleep." The lean male chirped.

Leaving a baffled and now tired Reiner to pull up his own damp pants and turn onto his side to rest.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jean's made a cameo ;'3 <3


	9. I Said Play!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bertl, Annie, Big Blonde and his cat have a chilled day, for once.

_"Excuse me." A female student chirped passing by on the left._

_"..and then she went down on him, I swear to you now the video is online, she ended up completely covered in jizz..." A male student bellowed to a flock of his friends across the corridor._

_Reiner sighed lightly, looking forward mostly to having a long shower. 'Thank fuck it's Friday.'_

_"...Hey man, leave it to me!" Reiner chirped, slapping Eren Yeager's already bruised shoulder, causing the dark haired youth to wince._

_"Cut it out." Eren spat, rubbing his aching shoulder, "I can still help out.."_

_"Help out?" Reiner chortled, "You can barely move.. I told you to hit the gym didn't I? A month ago when you signed up I told you.. It'd toughen you up.."_

_The two young men made their way down one of the crowded school corridors. It was rush hour as most of the students were on their way off campus. All after school clubs finished around the same time. Rugby training had been pretty intense, plenty of strength training. Eren was slightly easier to bruise than his taller blonde companion was and when the guys decided to partake in some scrummage he ended up biting off more than he could swallow. Reiner had respect for Eren however, he was no powerhouse, but he had guts and plenty of them._

_"Eren? .. Eren..?"_

_Reiner managed to hear the light sotto voce of Armin Arlert through the chattering masses and in response prodded Eren's back lightly with his knuckles,_

_"Um.. Eren I have a problem." Armin chirped, with his hands clasped tightly together. Eren twisted his body to face Armin before speaking._

_"Hey Armin, What's wrong?" Eren probed, a warmth entering his voice._

_Reiner inspected Armin, at one stage he had tried his best to be a friend to the little blonde, but he just got a feeling Armin wanted nothing to do with him, for whatever reason. The only real reason he attempted to speak to the frail blonde really was his association with Eren. Other than that Armin wasn't at all the type of human Reiner would get any kicks from spending time with. Then Reiner spotted it, the usual stare. Armin looked in his direction briefly with complete indifference behind his pale eyes, before diverting his gaze and lowering his voice almost to a whisper,_

_"Eren can we please speak alone." Words reserved for Eren's ears._

_Reiner sighed lightly, attracting Armin's gaze, before speaking in a pleasant tone,_

_"Like I said, leave it to me Eren!"_

_With that the big blonde turned his back on his two classmates. Reiner and Eren had been on their way to the music section of the school. Reiner had promised one of the female teachers he would give her a hand moving new keyboards into her teaching space. When Eren heard tell of this he immediately wanted to get involved as Reiner suspected he had a crush on said music teacher. All of the guys seemed to lust over her rear end, that she had always squeezed into black pencil skirts. Reiner would joke however about her terribly unfortunate face. Not an ass in the world can save an ugly mug unfortunately.. well ass plus a paper bag could work out._

_Upon approaching the empty music block Reiner heard the familiar sound of Johaan Sebastian Bach's 'Toccata and Fugue in D Minor'. Pondering as to why it made him feel slightly nostalgic he went to pass by the small music practise room, but not before looking into the space through the window on the door to investigate as to what student was playing the startlingly familiar piece. The big blonde immediately understood the nostalgic feeling when he witnessed a familiar dark haired student perched before the piano. Reiner clicked his knuckles, recalling dark evenings by the piano, sitting side by side with his childhood best friend. Eating sweets and leaving the piano keys sticky. Always watching a late-night movie after practise and huddling underneath the same quilt if anything scary popped up on screen; and typically all the late-night movies were horrors._

_Unable to help himself Reiner tried the door, pushing through with enough speed to shock the dark haired youth out of playing. Closing the door silently Reiner grinned wildly at the terrified face of the lean male before him,_

_"By all means continue playing.." Reiner hissed,_

_"Please leave me alo-" Bertolt begun, but Reiner's hand slapping against his back caused him to yelp in pain and then fall silent,_

_"I said play!" Reiner barked and with that a tearful Bertolt continued with the piece,_

_"From the top and no mistakes!" Reiner insisted, slapping Bertolt's back once again, causing the lean male to yelp in pain and crash his hands down upon the keys of the piano producing a disjointed wave of noise._

_"Please-" Bertolt begun, but silenced once Reiner brandished his fist before the lean brunette's face._

_Reiner chuckled as Bertolt begun the piece from the beginning. Bertolt's terror was more beautiful than any composition could ever hope to be. More thrilling than the most exciting late-night horror movie._

_"I could never play piano as well as you faggot. Your Mother used to say that you had the 'perfect' long, slender fingers... Ideal for stroking piano keys.. Amongst other things I suspect.."_

_Reiner chuckled, listening to the melody and the light breathing coming from the now heavily sweating brunette. Bertolt winced, hitting a bum note and Reiner reacted by placing a heavy hand upon Bertolt's arm, yanking it away from the piano keys,_

_"The fuck was that?" Reiner muttered, fixing his hard gaze upon Bertolt's tear stained face,_

_"Talentless and with such 'perfect' piano playing fingers.. It's only fair I punish you. God blessed you with talent and like he who buried his talent in the ground, squandering the gift he was graciously given, you deserve no more than swift punishment."_

_Bertolt begun whimpering lightly, with tears flowing freely down his sweat stained face as Reiner clasped his ring finger, bending it slowly backwards until the lean brunette screamed out. Reiner laughed heartily, covering the lean brunette's mouth with his palm,_

_"You sing just about as bad as you play." Reiner taunted, receiving sharp nips on his palm where Bertolt struggled to free his face of Reiner's tight grip._

_The bulky blonde silenced, feeling a tightness in his pants. Then without warning slammed a fist down upon the piano, causing Bertolt to jump in fright and attempt to scream out for help,_

_"I hate you.." Reiner hissed, holding his hand tighter upon Bertolt's face, searching the room frantically for something heavy to slam against his victims hands. Bertolt fought with all his might, with the coppery taste of his enemies blood staining his tongue..._

_*_

Panting Reiner held his face in his hands, the sweat stained sheets clung to his hot torso. His short blonde hair was damp from perspiration. Feeling a twitch the big man raised his head from the pillow to inspect his crotch. Sheer horror set in when he spotted Annie loitering by the door frame with a hot beverage,

"Wet dream big boy?" Annie giggled as Reiner frantically adjusted himself underneath the sheets,

"...Cut it-" Reiner begun, but Annie's laughter silenced him,

"Must have been a pretty intense dream Reiner, You got hard ages ago. I couldn't bring myself to wake you up, especially with all that sexy moaning.." Annie teased processing across the room.

Reiner rubbed his eyes, disgusted by Annie's words. Horrified by what he had witnessed and his bodies reaction to the images. That was a memory relived though a dream, he really had done that to Bertolt and thinking about it still turned him on. The big man felt his eyes watering.

"Tea okay for you?" Annie continued, lowering herself down to a seated position by the edge of the mattress.

"Yeah." Reiner mumbled, unable to make eye contact, "thank you.."

The blonde extended an arm, but looked towards Annie only after hearing a light cough,

"You hurt my neck Reiner.." Annie spoke with severity in her voice,

"I was light on you because I was in shock. It never happens again or I'll make sure you burn in a fire. We're still not friends. You are still a loser in my eyes. A loser and a bully. A big kid. I'll try and help you grow up for your own sake.."

Reiner winced slightly, accepting the hot beverage,

"Sorry Annie.." Reiner mumbled into the cup, taking a refreshing sip.

"Have a shower after that tea. You stink and so do those sheets." Annie spoke whilst returning to a standing position, then processed across the room finding Reiner's cat,

"I'll let this guy out, I don't want to find any piss or shit anywhere. I've done my time cleaning up bodily fluids after what you did to my Mom's car." With that the blonde lightly lifted the slumbering feline and carried it out of the room.

Reiner rubbed his eyes once again, then adjusted his member. A shower was necessary, he absolutely needed one. 

*

Bertolt stood before the sink, scrubbing cooking debris from upon a Wok. Annie sat by the kitchen table, sipping from a tall glass of ice'd coffee, washing down the remnants of the stir-fried vegetables she and Bertolt had prepared for lunch. Reiner also received a plate, meeting it with internal scrutiny as it might as well have been rabbit food, but the big man ended up enjoying the plethora of vegetables and in the end could have had a second or third plate. Reiner had not seen much of Bertolt since the lean young man caused his most recent climax, the big blonde pondered from Annie's bed whether or not Bertolt was purposely avoiding him or if the lean brunette was just busy. Reiner stretched, smelling the fresh scent of shower gel and the fresh scent of clean linen. A part of him hated spending such an extended period in bed, but another part of him had a throbbing bat-to-the-head-inflicted headache. Just standing up straight in a shower is a challenge when the known world is spinning.

The big blonde caressed the soft, clean, purple sheets, rejoicing in the fact that he was clean himself and unlikely to leave much of a scent. Laying his stiff neck back against the pillow Reiner listened to the sound of water running and the light vibration of casual conversation, closing his eyes he quickly began drifting off, surprisingly content even with the full picture constantly lingering over his mind. Content even with raw scars littering his torso, honestly content to have people he was starting to care about; people who were changing him for the better.

"Bertolt, did you put those sheets in the dryer?" Annie pondered, licking her pale pink lips.

"Yes I did, I also threw in some of my stuff!" The lean male chirped with a grin, "I hope you don't mind my rude behaviour?"

Annie giggled lightly, pleased to see Bertolt in a happier frame of mind,

"What has you in such a good mood, it's hardly 'big blonde' being here?" Annie probed with a wink, causing Bertolt to comically frown.

"Nothing really, I just love being away from home.. and of course I love being with my number one girl!" Bertolt chuckled lightly, still scrubbing the Wok,

"I can't help but wonder what happens next Bert?" Annie sighed lightly after speaking, looking towards the calendar, shifting the tone,

"Reiner will have to stay somewhere.. and my place doesn't look too likely."

Bertolt pondered, attempting to stay positive. Attempting to keep his focus on the current moment in opposition of dwelling within their dark history or worrying about their uncertain future. Bertolt too inspected the calendar, their time as upper sixth students basically had ended, summer was upon the trio and the wait for grades loomed. 

"You can leave it with me." Bertolt affirmed.

Annie lightly nodded her head, allowing blonde hair to cascade before her eyes,

"I shall, you need anything back from town Bert?" 

Bertolt rotated towards Annie,

"Why you heading into town?" The lean male pondered,

"To pick up some cat food basically.." Annie responded adopting a standing position,

"I'm ok, I think I'll have a nap you know.." Bertolt smiled tiredly towards Annie, who rolled her eyes lightly,

"Not too long or 'big blonde' will get lonely" Annie teased, grasping her car keys, leaving Bertolt to his scrubbing.

The lean male sighed lightly, rubbing a still tender forearm. His mind, even when forcing positivity, was still allowing darkness to ebb in at the corners and infiltrate any and every crack in his façade. He needed to be with Reiner so badly, therefore he needed to stay away, for the time. That man harmed him in many ways, Bertolt knew he was falling too fast. It was as if the mangled animal was waiting for the predator to arrive without any struggle to escape.

*

Reiner felt light prodding against his arm, opening a weary eye he was pleased to not have an erection, well to his knowledge it didn't feel like he was sporting one. He was also doubly pleased to see Bertolt's face, however concerned the young man appeared to be in the low light of late evening,

"Reiner, I'm so sorry about what transpired earlier today, I can't excuse my behaviour.. I feel as if I owe you an apology.. I am sorry I could not face you earlier this afternoon but my mind was toying with me, I'm very sorry for arriving upon you just after Annie headed to bed, please do not feel like I'm only here because she has went to bed as you have been in my thoughts all day, I..I-" Bertolt managed in a quiet panic before Reiner butted in,

"It felt good." The large blonde grinned lightly, still feeling quite tired, and shifted himself over in the bed to make space for Bertolt to occupy,

"Want to join me?" Reiner hummed lightly, shifting the sheets.

Bertolt hesitated slightly, he was already in his pyjamas and Annie did have a very comfortable bed. Not to mention said bed was occupied by 'big blonde'. It also was late enough to head to bed and Bertolt's earlier 'nap' was almost non-existent as his loud thoughts kept him more or less awake. Moving under the covers Bertolt quickly found an arm wrapping around his torso, basically steering him into the position of the small spoon. Bertolt shifted slightly, closing the gaps between their bodies and found Reiner's forearm with his own chilled fingers. Reiner moved his arm slowly, taking Bertolt's hand in his own and lightly begun caressing the skin. Bertolt sighed lightly, as did Reiner as the big man immediately felt the tough damaged skin upon two of Bertolt's fingers,

"I'm so sorry.." Reiner whispered, still caressing the skin,

"As am I.." Bertolt mumbled, pausing to remember,

"I told my parents that I dropped a weight on my hand during PE.." Bertolt continued, "I'm such a coward.."

"I expect," Reiner begun, holding Bertolt closer to his body, inhaling his scent, attempting to show the lean male how tender he was capable of being, attempting to show Bertolt he meant him no harm,

"You quit playing piano after I did that to you."

"It's difficult to play with two broken fingers, especially when the joints never really heal.. It was more forced retirement really.." Bertolt softly mewed, closing his eyes.

The lean brunette felt Reiner shift slightly, adjusting his body against Bertolt's. Reiner had managed to get him into the perfect position for penetration, either by mistake or because deep down the blonde wanted it. Bertolt suspected the latter as Reiner's manhood felt firm against his rear, fighting against the fabric of his pyjama trousers, caressing the crevice of his loins.

"How painful was it?" Reiner whispered, allowing Bertolt to begin exploring his own digits,

"I've never felt anything like it before." Bertolt sighed lightly, "It was white hot pain, the kind you only hear about in fiction, for days... I've never been able to bend the tips fully since. .. I can't imagine what someone would have to do to me to cause quite so much pain.."

Reiner lightly shuddered, feeling disgusted with himself for crippling another human, but also feeling disgusted for being still so enthralled with Bertolt's pain threshold. The blonde moved his hand slowly down Bertolt's torso, settling it above his waistband. Bertolt felt Reiner's manhood digging into his rear, pondering as to what the blonde was thinking about or planning.

"You tired Reiner?" Bertolt purred, shifting his body delicately, almost teasingly rubbing his rear against Reiner's crotch, feeling his own member beginning to react to the pressure upon his sensitive rear,

"I don't know what to do Bertl.." Reiner sombrely responded, sinking down into the bed, caressing the lean brunette's waistband with his fingertips,

Bertolt felt his heart rate increase slightly, with his member still hardening.

"I've a splitting headache.." Reiner sombrely whispered, moving his arm up to Bertolt's chest, holding the lean male firmly.

"Sleep then, I'll stay here with you if you'd like" Bertolt spoke warmly, cuddling Reiner's forearm tenderly, enjoying the heat and thickness. Comfortable leaning against the blonde's torso.

"Goodnight Bertl, maybe we can watch a scary film together soon?" Reiner mumbled tiredly.

"Sounds like a plan.." Bertolt whispered lightly with a laugh, "'big blonde..'"

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something tells me the peace ain't going to last ;3  
> Whatever will the next morning bring?
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you so much anyone who has loyally followed my fic thus far and provided me with wonderful comments. It does help motivate me to write more knowing at least some people are enjoying this piece of fiction. <3
> 
> Stay tuned x


	10. A Fresh Start and A Sad Ending.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things never go as planned.  
> A good thing never lasts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics depict the past, but you already know that <3

Bertolt jolted awake. 

Opening a weary eye Reiner's wide, welt covered back was the first thing he spotted. Morning light flowed freely though a gap in the blinds robbing Bertolt of his vision ever so slightly whilst his eyes adjusted to the brightness. Reiner was sitting upright, slightly hunched over, shoulders rocking as he held his mobile phone to his right ear. Bertolt murmured the blonde's name wearily, causing Reiner to twist his body to face Bertolt. Bertolt lightly gasped upon witnessing tears freely flowing from Reiner's eyes, 

"She's dead Bertolt.." Reiner managed to cough, dropping his mobile phone upon the bedsheets, sorrowfully continuing,

"It's all my fault.." 

*

_Sheila Braun lay upon her back in a dingy hostel room. Her bruise covered face pained her. No amount of Vodka alone could help ease her pain,_

_"My....." The gaunt brunette slurred, cracking bloodstained lips, thinking of her Son as she scanned the cracked ceiling,_

_I .. "_

_Coughing the woman clenched her stomach, feeling intense pain twisting though her gut. Mentally she was reliving her whole existence. She was remembering every Sin and it only made her feel more nauseous._

_-_

_"Reiner!" Sheila called out, whilst hot foot steamed upon the kitchen table,_

_"Bertolt! Reiner!" She called again, tapping a restless foot,_

_"Cecil where are they?" Sheila muttered to her husband, who shrugged his shoulders behind a newspaper,_

_"Beats me.." Was his response._

_"The food smells great!" An excitable Reiner exclaimed, bursting through the back door with Bertolt hot on his heels,_

_"Where were the pair of you?" Sheila hummed, petting her Son's golden head,_

_"Reiner made me eat a bug again_ _! I didn't want to.. Down by the stream.... It tasted kinda funny.. It didn't look poisonous but I don't know.." Bertolt whined, ringing his hands together anxiously._

_"Shut up! You love eating bugs Bertl!" Reiner laughed giddily, receiving a swift slap to the back of his head,_

_"Don't pick on your friend Reiner! You hardly have any due to playing too rough.." Sheila hissed, before composing herself,_

_"Take a seat Bertolt, I made curry today. You liked it last time. If you do feel unwell let me know.."_

_Bertolt tentatively made his way to one of the seats, with Reiner quickly occupying the chair directly to his right, rubbing his now sore head,_

_"Smells good doesn't it Berthole." Reiner teased quietly, receiving another sharp slap to the back of the head with a rolled up newspaper. This time by his Father, who took a seat silently at the table._

_"This is so very good, thank you Sheila," Bertolt spoke clearly, even with food in his mouth, "What do you think Reiner?"_

_"Mom's cooking is always awesome!" The blonde exclaimed, munching down on a huge forkful._

_Reiner budged his seat slightly closer to Bertolt's, so much so both boys arms brushed whilst they ate, Cecil looked at his Son with a grimace, then looked at Bertolt who delicately and deliberately stroked the blonde's arm lightly before speaking hushed words into his ear. After both boys evacuated the kitchen Cecil spoke,_

_"I don't like Reiner hanging around with Karolin's faggot Son.." The man barked causing Sheila to gasp,_

_"They are only boys, boys of their age do not have any notion of their sexual identity..." Sheila exclaimed, watching the boys playing superheroes in the back garden,_

_"Mark my words, that beanpole is a gay. Reiner's going though puberty too... I can smell it off him. So can you Sheila... We should not associate ourselves with the Hoover family. Queer atheist scum the lot of them.." Cecil hissed, shaking his head before burying it in a Newspaper once again._

_Sheila watched out the window, currently Reiner had Bertolt pinned down upon his back, with his arms held above his head, a particularly suggestive position for any two humans to be in. Even if said humans were only 11 year old boys. Bertolt squirmed lightly, but put up little resistance, the brunette just stared at Reiner. Reiner's crotch bucked lightly against Bertolt's rear while they wrestled, the young blonde's laughter turned slightly hysterical as he watched Bertolt squirming underneath his weight. A dark blush decorated the brunette's tan skin as his long, dark eyelashes brushed against Reiner's forehead. Immediately Sheila was out the door and in the garden,_

_"Stop it immediately!" She screeched, causing both boys to jump and move into standing positions, "what will the neighbours think?"_

_"I'm not hurting him Mom" Reiner whined,_

_"We're only playing.." Bertolt lightly spoke, catching his breath._

_"Playing!" Sheila spoke coldly, moving closer to Bertolt, "What game were you playing?"_

_The small brunette gulped lightly and Reiner then spoke, confidently,_

_"We were play fighting, that's all Mom.."_

_"When boys play fight, both tend to participate." Sheila begun, eyeing Bertolt with disgust,_

_"Never let me or your Father catch you doing that again Reiner.. Cecil might be right, Bertolt is a bad example.." She coldly finished, turning her back on the boys, unable to face Bertolt who now lightly sobbed,_

_"Go home Bertolt. Reiner come inside. Playtime is over." Sheila spoke, processing inside with Reiner's hand in her own, listening to her own Son's cold screams. How she hated that boy._

_-_

_Sheila held her body, rocking lightly, the light of the room was fading, The woman looked to the door, weakly calling out,_

_"Help me!"_

_"I'm so.... afraid.."_

_She clenched her burning stomach. In complete agony._

_"Help.."_

_-_

_"Have you kissed a girl yet?" Sheila playfully probed, adjusting Reiner's tie._

_"No Mom." Reiner coldly stated, tugging at the tight collar that was beginning to mark his neck,_

_".. a boy" Cecil muttered, receiving a glare from Reiner,_

_"Don't make sick jokes old man." The blonde spat._

_"When will you lighten up?" Sheila prodded, tugging Reiner's top button with all her might,_

_"I respect what you're doing Mom, but for the love of God stop attempting to cut off my air supply." Reiner hissed lightly._

_"You're 17, nearly a man grown." Sheila spoke, slapping Reiner's big hands away,_

_"This will not do! I told you specifically to stop going to gym until after your formal, I don't know why you want to gain more muscle. Maybe if you spent more time with your head in books you would be getting A's instead of just B's .."_

_Reiner shifted awkwardly, the blazer and shirt of his suit were both too tight, even the trousers were tight around his thighs,_

_"I told you not to buy me my suit so early in the year Mom.." Reiner hissed, undoing his top button forcefully, ignoring his Mother's slaps,_

_"This one was on sale, designer brand. Some other lucky young man would have snatched it up. You look.. great... well kind of.." Sheila hummed._

_"She'll be here soon, back off Mom." The blonde barked, moving to the mirror to toss his hair and undo the tight cuffs of his shirt, Reiner liked things messy anyway._

_"Tonight could be the big night!" Sheila giggled, causing her son to grimace lightly, clenching both his fists._

_"She's arrived!" Cecil stated, rubbing his hands together,_

_"What a looker she is too!" The man joyously exclaimed, patting his now nervous Son's back,_

_"Yeah she's hot." Reiner mumbled, opening the door to face his date,_

_"Hopefully she gets good grades too. Maybe she could tutor you." Sheila muttered, moving across the room to take a seat._

_"Nice night isn't it Reiner?" Hitch purred, receiving a bunch of Red roses that matched her lipstick,_

_"Such a gentleman." She continued, with a cheeky smile._

_"I hope you like them!" Reiner spoke, rubbing the back of his neck, as best he could wearing such restrictive clothing._

_"I love them." Hitch spoke, giggling lightly, moving closer towards Reiner as he backed away lightly, allowing her to move in the door as she spoke,_

_"You look fit tonight."_

_The slender blonde grasped the side of Reiner's suit causing him to freeze in place. Standing upon her tiptoes Hitch placed a light peck upon the taller blonde's lips._

_Sheila, witnessing the exchange, turned to Cecil, who also looked on. For a time they both genuinely smiled. Seeing Hitch and Reiner off with a wave Sheila wished them a good night, Hitch winked as she left, leaving with the words,_

_"It'll be a good night all right."_

_Little did Sheila know that after a few drinks Hitch would end up kissing most of the men at the formal. But Reiner didn't mind, at that time he was just pleased to get rid of her. Her promises of oral sex after two glasses of wine didn't really tickle Reiner's fancy. His own lips were raw by the halfway point of the night anyway down to her incessant French kissing. Reiner always thought however that it was a shame he ended up pissed drunk and arriving home alone covered in sweat from all the dancing. If only he would have brought the girl home..._

_-_

_Sheila coughed, tasting blood in her mouth. The empty bottle that contained the pills she ingested fell from upon the bed with a light sound. Tears stained her eyes as she begun fading out of conciousness, her memories were jumbled now, she thought about her Son, what did he look like again? Crying hard the woman battled her own mind, attempting to find the face of her Son though the haze,_

_"Reiner.." The woman meekly coughed out, unable to remember her own Son's face._

_'How did it come to this?' She pondered, remembering the beatings from earlier. Recalling how defiled she felt when she drunkly had sex on the very bed where she currently lay. No, not sex... When she was raped in a dirty hostel room. Raped by two men, one of which was supposed to be taking care of her. The last of her money was gone, taken from her, she was lucky to have pills on her. How she hated her husband, how she hated herself for becoming the woman she was. She had not one friend to her name and the only man that ever loved her, her own Son, she chose to leave alone with another man, her vile husband, who burned their family home to the ground. The woman coughed again, at least she didn't feel any psychical pain now. Laying upon the bed she sighed lightly, falling into a deep sleep..._

_'Fuck whoever finds me.. they can clean up my fucking mess.'_

_'Sweet dreams, Reiner... I'm sorry for lying to you and leaving again. I hope we meet on the other side.'_

*

Reiner moved his body, as Bertolt looked on. The brunette watched the blonde sorrowfully covering himself with the blanket. Laying down, holding his face, fighting back tears.

"Reiner?" Bertolt whispered, lowering himself down, finding the blonde's hot skin, causing him to flinch,

"Please tell me what has happened?"

Bertolt outstretched an arm, to hold his companion tenderly. Reiner shifted, so that he faced Bertolt, quickly burying his face in the brunette's chest and gripping onto Bertolt with his fists. Reiner's mobile phone started vibrating once again.

"Don't answer it." Reiner spoke coldly, his voice muffled by Bertolt's chest,

"Ok." Bertolt spoke with warmth in his voice, petting the blonde's welt covered back and hair,

"It's my Aunt." Rener continued, sniffing.

"What did she tell you?" Bertolt hummed lightly.

"She told me..," Reiner begun, his grip growing tighter, his breathing more laboured as he fought for composure,

"..that I can live with her, now that both my parents are dead."

Bertolt gasped lightly, holding the lightly sobbing Reiner tight,

"She knows I'm here and she is on her way to take me 'home' .. Mom killed herself.."

Reiner wept into Bertolt's chest. Holding the Brunette tightly until his tears stopped.

All Bertolt could do was hold Reiner, embrace him. This was as much Annie and his own fault as it was Reiner's. That thought plagued his mind. Even as Reiner departed that very same morning, suitcase in hand. Entering the back of his Aunt's car with a sombre wave. Bertolt could not shake the thought that his involvement in burning down Reiner's family home caused a woman he knew to kill herself. A woman related to the man he had fallen for. The man who promised to call him as soon as he got home;

"The signal is pretty crap all the way in the middle of nowhere" Reiner had said, putting on a brave face.

"The middle of nowhere is pretty far away and pretty hard to find." Bertolt had said, putting on an equally as brave face.

*

"I always drink something warm, even during the hottest days of the year. In reality drinking something warm cools you down. Did you know?" 

Annie lightly sighed, attempting to not grab a nearby blade and decapitate Mina Karolina right here, right now,

"Personally," The ebony haired female continued, tapping a finger upon the wooden table where she sat, "I think you just like being a bit of a rebel Annie!"

"Drinking a chilled beverage on a hot day is far from rebellious." Annie bluntly stated, moving her face to face away from the heat and brightness of the summer sun.

"Turning to get a better look at me?" Mina teased, with a giggle.

'A better look at your head rolling down the street' Annie mused, caressing her face lightly with fingertips,

"Yes darling.." Annie started, "You are indeed a beauty." 

"I know, I know!" Mina chuckled, sipping her coffee. 

Annie thought about the impending doom that was results day, how the holidays had flew. Fast and all as they were, the end of summer had nothing on the explosive beginning, literally explosive. Not many people get to burn down a house and get away with it. It was a shame however the blonde thought, sombrely smiling at the familiar brunette that walked towards her table, the brunette that was causing her to have these thoughts.

"Annie, long time no speak." Bertolt spoke warmly, with Marco moving to take a seat beside Mina,

"Hey there kiddo" Mina chirped, grabbing Marco in an embrace,  

"So how have you been?" Annie spoke warmly, sipping her chilled drink,

"My little place in the next town over is a shit hole, but It's nice sharing it with someone.." Bertolt chirped, smiling at Marco who currently spoke with Mina enthusiastically.

"You still speak much to..." Annie begun, but Bertolt cut her off,

"No. He doesn't write back. Must be too busy with Sasha." The brunette laughed.

"Funny how he gets with someone not even a week after I do." Bertolt chuckled again, taking a seat,

"Then he cuts off all contact." Bertolt finished, allowing Annie to speak,

"I'd say how he treats Sasha is more shocking than cutting off contact with you." Annie spoke quietly.

"If she is stupid enough to lie for him, she deserves the marks." Marco butted in, shocking both Annie and Bertolt with his hearing,

"I can't believe Bertolt forgave him after how he treated him in school. If I'd have known I'd have-" Marco attempted to finish but Annie interrupted sharply,

"Yeah you'd have kicked his ass, with all the muscle mass you have.. Nothing was bringing Reiner down, trust me. He was on a one man mission back then."

After a moment of silence, Mina and Marco continued their chattering and Bertolt leaned in to speak to Annie,

"You still mad about-"

"forget it, I'm just glad to speak to you again." Annie interrupted. Smiling,

"A lot has happened.." The blonde continued, blocking sun from her eyes with a hand.

A lot had happened; After Reiner made it to his Aunts he maintained contact with Bertolt. But as time passed contact gradually dwindled, on both sides. Bertolt found himself growing closer to his friend and now room-mate Marco and when word got back to Reiner the blonde ended up perusing a relationship with a county girl called Sasha. A relationship, that Bertolt has convinced himself, was and is just a rebound. Bertolt never returned to live full time back with his parents, opting to live in a house share in Town. Annie seen less of Bertolt after the two had a fight over the depth of their involvement in Reiner's Mother's death. Annie had her job and Bertolt had his on opposite sides of Town and they each started running with different crowds. Rumours circulated about Reiner after he was spotted getting violent on a night out, supposedly Sasha had been seen with marks on her body, it pained Bertolt thinking that 'big blonde' was still up to mischief. Reiner even spent a night in a jail cell, word was that he was caught with drugs on his person.

"I hope you make it into Uni Annie!" Bertolt grinned, wiping sweat off his brow,

"Marco's stalking me to the same one!" The brunette continued, nudging his freckled room mate who protested the notion,

"I hope you make it too Bertolt.." Annie smiled, hiding any hint of sadness. They were heading in different directions now. It was for the better she knew, but a part of her actually missed those days of smoking, complaining about being alone and listening to 'The Smiths' with at least one other human.. taking them completely for granted.. Truly the pair we're made for each other. 

"Bertolt, can we do something for results night?" Annie smiled whilst speaking, lighting up a cigarette and handing it to Bertolt,

"I fancy getting pissed." The blonde continued with a giggle.

"I love pissed Annie!" Bertolt lightly chuckled, taking a drag of the grey smoke.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reiner and Sasha, Marco and Bertolt.  
> My friends, my friends what have I done ;)


	11. The Third Person.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter focuses on Bertl and what he has been up to as an independent young student.  
> But it's not all happy days.

"How are you settling in?" Karolin squeaked through the speaker of Bertolt's smartphone.

Bertolt sighed lightly, inspecting the potted fern that rested upon his window ledge; the frame of mostly consumed booze bottles only adhered more to the steriotypical Freshers student's dorm room.

"I'm good actually. I love being in a new place," Bertolt responded, warmly.

"I miss you sweetheart, even more now with you being so far away from home. It was lonely before, but now I don't know what to do" His Mother responded, with a light sniff,

"Don't worry about me, I've a great bunch of people sharing my floor and my course seems just as good as it read on paper, if not better! Maybe you should go to a night course or hang out more with some friends?" Bertolt grinned, briskly moving towards his wardrobe to find a nice shirt,

"Well you do sound happy, I may end up paying you a visit, you never know!" Karolin teased.

A knock sounded upon Bertolt's room door causing him to yell out to signal to the person on the outside that he would be a moment,

"Is something happening Bert?" Karolin pondered, taking a seat as she spoke.

"Nothing Mom," Bertolt muffled as he pulled his top over his head,

"Actually I'm kind of busy, a few people are having a drink on my floor this evening and I said I'd join them. So I have to head to the shops and pick up something to drink. If you did visit this is what you'd have to deal with!"

"Please stay safe." Karolin responded in a heartbeat, causing her Son to chuckle lightly,

"I always do, it's drilled into me. I've got to go, I love you!"

".."

Bertolt made his way to the door, buttoning up the red shirt he picked out of a vintage shop. Opening the door he was greeted by one of his flatmates; a young, blonde, almost cat like woman who went by the name of Hitch. Bertolt was surprised to find out she was a local girl from back home, even more surprised to find out that she had attended his school for a year, but transferred to another one. It almost verified how under the radar he was and also how little he paid attention to other humans comings and goings during that period of his existence.

"Berty boy" She purred, "We're getting fucked tonight... care to join?"

"I was already in for some casual sips when you knocked at 6am" Bertolt chuckled, mesmerised by her boundless energy,

"I'm thinking vodka, rule is; you drink what I'm drinking, when I'm drinking. Otherwise it'll be like last time and you'll be on the poof juice! It's no fun when the fag is sober!"

Hitch giggled slightly, but Bertolt cut her off,

"I'd prefer for the label fag to not be used when referring to me. I already said, I'm pretty sure I've not even got a sexuality.. considering my track record."

Bertolt spoke calmly, but not without giving away some of his repressed emotions, he truly hated being teased with those kinds of words,

"Chill out!" Hitch winked,

"I only say it because it winds you up, I fancy girls as well as boys and I'd embrace the term dyke. It'd only confuse the boys more when I steer it right in."

She finished with enormous laughter.

"Actually," she continued, struggling for composure,

"one doosh I was with looked so confused the first time he ever fucked me. I'm pretty sure he thought, that I thought he was a woman during the night out because I kept saying he was prettier than I was! What a doosh!"

Bertolt had no notion of what to say, or do, so changed the subject, injecting some life and positivity into his voice,

"I'll buy a bottle of vodka then when I'm in town!"

"Yus! Yus!" Hitch saluted, skipping down the hallway to knock on the next door.

*

"Bertl have you been ignoring me?" Marco's voice rang though Bertolt's head, causing the tall brunette to spin around and search for the source,

"Over here!"

Marco sounded again, alerting Bertolt to his location with the wave of a hand. Marco was waving from fresh produce, currently Bertolt was in the alcohol aisle. The lean male would have grimaced had Marco not looked so damn happy to see him.

"Hey Marco, remember I told you not to call me Bertl.." Bertolt spoke, sounding excruciatingly pleasant,

"You out tonight?"

"Out?" Marco chirped moving closer,

"You're out again! This must be the third time in a week!"

"I didn't say I was out," Bertolt said, losing his pleasant tone,

"but yes.. I'm out tonight with my flat."

"Sounds too fun!" Marco chirped, Bertolt could see the puppy dog eyes,

"Do you want to join in?" The lean male responded reluctantly, grabbing the strongest, most expensive, Russian Vodka from the shelf,

"I would love to!" Marco said with a grin, grabbing a pack of beers,

"My flat are always out, honestly I tend to just sit in the nights we're not playing video games together. Which if you ask me, are way too seldom!"

"hm, you still not like them?" Bertolt quizzed, moving through the passing customers,

"No. They are all so loud, the girl beside me is a tramp. Has a different guy around every night. If I hear her call out to 'God' once more I'll slap her right in the cunt."

Marco said, cupping his mouth after the usage of the word 'cunt.'

"She'd like that a bit too much." Bertolt chuckled.

After paying for his things and a plethora of conversation topics Bertolt brought up a topic; at this point both young men were making their way back to the University campus, "You still not speaking to Jean?"

"Why do you keep asking me about horseface!" Marco said as calmly as an emotional young man can manage,

"It's just," Bertolt begun, feeling ballsy,

"Ever since I let you know about him and Annie, which I admit I shouldn't have, you've been hanging around with me. You moved in with me over summer and you kind of act like you want to be 'with' me... well if you don't mind me saying, way back in school even.. you used to wait for him to get out of rugby training, occasionally eat lunch together, the odd time walk home together. Basically you were like chalk and cheese. You only seen me as a friend back then, what were you and Jean anyway...the best of,"

Bertolt paused, looking at Marco's twisted face, Before continuing,

"friends... more than friends?"

"Stop it Bertolt!" Marco exclaimed,

"It's got nothing to do with anything you know of. He treated me like a piece of shit recently! I don't go running back to any 'friend' who walks all over me and treats me like shit!"

Bertolt raised an eyebrow, shockingly calm compared to how his school going self would have been,

"..and I do?" The lean brunette probed, stopping walking.

Marco slowly moved a hand to his face, brows knitted together formulating hundreds of stories,

"No.. No.. It's just.." He begun, but Bertolt cut him off,

"I don't run back to anybody, Reiner apologised to me and came to me when he needed help. I helped him for a single week while he got his life back on track and now he's off who knows where, happily doing who knows what and I can say I was a part of that. Now I don't have to hide assuming that just one other someone out there will try and kill me for no god-damn reason!"

Bertolt finished, with a smile. Beginning to walk, Marco caught up placing a hand delicately upon Bertolt's arm,

"I'm sorry.." he begun, with a whimper, "I'm just, really alone here."

Bertolt felt that, now he felt bad for his treatment of Marco, like a class A dick. Sure he could be annoying, but the boy only wanted to be with someone that he knew from back home. Bertolt couldn't pin what he and Marco were. They had kissed each other, infrequently, but it happened. It meant a lot more to Marco, even with Bertolt telling him he was really just in the mood to stay single. Marco was just, not to Bertolt's taste. He was too, nice.. or something like that.. Bertolt just wanted to be alone.. or..really he just wanted the right person to make him happy,

"Want to come around to mine early?" Bertolt said with a smile,

"We can have the first drink together before my flatmates begin getting completely wasted! Maybe play some video games, if you come around early enough."

"Please!" Marco chirped, his face returning to his usual smiling self.

*

"...that's what I was thinking myself, what about you Bertolt?"

"Bertolt?..."

Bertolt looked at the hazy face before him, his head was spinning,

"yes?"

Bertolt responded, tasting last nights vodka,

"yes, you agree?"

"yes.. no what?" Bertolt shook his head lightly, tasting last nights, rum? .. sick? ..

"What are your feelings when it comes to modern architecture, is it all quick and ugly or do you find some post-mod.."

"Ugly yes! God!" Bertolt lightly hissed, wiping his eyes,

"Are we still in this bloody seminar?" He continued, wishing to just go to bed.

The night out was taking its toll. Also the sleepless night in, that Bertolt could not recall, was causing the lean male's head to spin. His neck was laced with lovebites that Marco swore weren't his and that honestly worried Bertolt more than if they had just been Marco's. Who else had been kissing him? To make matters worse now one of the students in his lesson, who was also meant to be a new friend, was witnessing Bertolt reeking of alcohol and acting like a complete tool,

"I'm sorry Thomas.." Bertolt said, still face rubbing,

"I'm not myself.."

"It's ok, I was going to leave you to it, but we were told to do a full group survey so I needed your opinion. I would have just put you down as yes though.." Thomas finished,

"I'm glad," Bertolt spoke wearily,

"As if I'd be into modern architecture over all of the great monuments of the past.. such an ugly umbrella term, 'modern architecture' .. sure some modern pieces are glorious to behold, but most really.... ah.."

Bertolt finished, realising Thomas was now quizzing a small brunette two tables over,

"ah..ok.." Bertolt muttered, slumping back down upon his desk. Just another hour to go....

*

2.30am

Bertolt read over his inbox, Reiner had drunk text him a few nights back, it made little sense, but still.. not enough sense to respond to. The lean Brunette had been attending Uni two weeks now and was already preparing for his first essay. If anything when having trouble sleeping he should be researching for that essay, not re-reading old texts that should have been long deleted. The light of his phone revealed his marked fingers, at night time and under phone or laptop light the marks always looked their most prominent. They always reminded him of that blonde bastard,

'How are you?' Bertolt scrawled down into his smartphone, but deleted it immediately.

'What was that last text you sent about?' Bertolt wrote down, but again deleted it with a sigh.

'I miss you <3 x' Bertolt sent, gripping his phone tightly,

'Message sent to Annie-bear' Bertolt's phone buzzed, showing the sent message screen.

It would be great to have a smoke with Annie, Bertolt mused, he had all but gone off cig's because he had nobody to enjoy them with. Bertolt had texted Reiner most recently, just before starting Uni he had contacted the blonde to ask him how his results went and he also asked him if he was planning on going to any Universities and if so what he planned on studying. Bertolt had informed Reiner of his own grades and even the course he had selected as his first choice and Reiner failed to text him back. Failed to even humour him with a simple 'well done.'

Reiner had spoken to him in the past about doing 'English Lit' basically it was his second passion after his love of RE flushed down the drain. Bertolt couldn't imagine Reiner doing English. Holding pens and using them to write.. He could imagine him doing something sporty. The Brunette pondered, looking towards the ceiling of his bedroom while he lay in his single bed, He pondered about which other two subjects Reiner had taken on for A level. Did he even take on PE? .. Feeling his mobile phone rumble upon his chest Bertolt sighed lightly,

'Go to bed Derptolt, I love you xxx <3' - Annie-Bear

'I miss you Annie, but not as much as I miss that blonde bastard' Bertolt mused, placing his mobile phone aside.

*

Bertolt stepped off the bus, the Sun was dangerously low and he still had to walk a fair bit to get to University campus. Marco's birthday was tomorrow and Bertolt had went into the city centre to do some shopping and he had got carried away. The lean male scuttled holding his two heavy bags by his sides. His glasses, that he never wore unless he really needed to see, were steaming up, therefore not doing their specified job well at all. His hair was damp, both with sweat and from the irritating drizzly rain that misted down upon him. Seeing a bus shelter Bertolt set his bags down,

"Ok Google.." He spoke into his smartphone,

"What is the fastest route from my location to my University."

Bingo!

He knew programming that app. would eventually come in handy. Bertolt lifted his bags once again, with more of an idea of the route to take, and set off. Now freaking out as the street lights appeared to be his only form of light. Walking fast though a housing estate he shuddered involuntarily at the thoughts going though his head. He should really have more faith in other humans, really. Nearing the point when he was twenty or so minutes away from University google seemed to have taken him right towards a dimly lit back street. Said back street appeared to lead directly into the dark abyss..

"Oh no, fuck that.." Bertolt whined attempting to joke with himself.

Turning around the lean brunette's heart jumped as he spotted a group of men to his rear, chatting loudly and sounding slightly intoxicated, Seeing the men almost propelled Bertolt into a power walk down the seemingly deserted abyss. With a thumping heart the lean male walked past the odd passer-by who Bertolt could not for the life of him see but somehow seeing the infrequent human walking past by themselves was comforting. Groups of people attack, not people who are alone. It's always cowards that run in packs who mug people, it's always-

Bertolt felt himself waver off balance, his leg throbbed where something had knocked off it, colliding with the ground and skinning his hands the male yelped. Bertolt could hear another human. He felt a foot clash against his ribcage, winding him. Shrieking he twisted himself, kicking fiercely at the person who assaulted him,

"Not today." Bertolt hissed at his silent attacker, though gritted teeth, receiving another kick to his torso as he tried to lift himself from the ground. Bertolt scrambled, pulling at a clothed leg, feeling weight shift as the other human now fell, losing his balance with a deep grunt. Diving Bertolt pulled at the man's collar, with scrawling hands, finding his attackers face the brunette clawed and poked, feeling the mucus from this strangers nose and eyes Bertolt fought to get the upper hand. Bertolt heard his attacker yelp as he could not in his current position overpower Bertolt, at this rate Bertolt would end up blinding this man if he didn't give up and twist his body around. If he didn't just run away, but Bertolt had to continue, this man was kicking him, injuring him. Bertolt needed to save his own skin. Bertolt needed to defend himself. He was nobodies punching bag. He was not going to give up!

"No!" Bertolt screamed as hands grabbed his hair from behind, pulling him up. There was two of them!

Bertolt felt his face moving south and put his hands out to save himself, screaming now Bertolt felt tears leave his eyes. After that show he gave them they would both definitly hurt him. Bertolt heard the first man muttering, before feeling a kick to his ribs. He was powerless. Bertolt screamed again as his face rubbed against the street. It hurt, his whole body hurt. Bertolt heard distant footsteps, there were more of them, snots evacuated his nostrils as he wept. Still listening to the charging footfalls of the third person who approached.

Still receiving sharp kicks to his torso and the most recent one to his head. Bertolt felt his throbbing head being released as the person from behind let out a high picthed yelp. Upon the pavement Bertolt lay, listening to the shrill screams of a female and what sounded like punch after punch being administered,

"Stop!" She shrieked,

"Stop!!" She lamented as Bertolt heard the tearing of fabric.

The first man called out in anger, something about not getting involved, Bertolt could see his feet passing by as he ran in the direction of the commotion. The first man's voice joined the woman's however as they both begun calling out. Ironically calling for help. Bertolt slowly rotated his body to look at what was happening; one figure was basically kicking the asses of the two others, the action was blurred and damp from Bertolt's glasses being lost in the fight. But one person was really beating down on the two others. Who were struggling to escape.

After a hazy moment Bertolt seen two of the figures running, limp running, he could hear them crying and lamenting; Further into the darkness, like dogs with their tails between their legs and the person who had previously been attacking the two who attacked Bertolt stood with their back turned. Bertolt moved, wincing, attracting the attention of the man who stood before him, catching his breath. Bertolt knew it was a man, down to size and form. Also sheer strength if he wanted to be traditional; which he never did. The man appeared to be watching him now. Bertolt grabbed slowly for his nearest bag, tears started again he had been so happy just to be shopping and now this. He wanted to be home and warm and in his jammies and not in so much pain..

Bertolt felt both of the bags being set before him, and felt his wonky glasses being placed upon his face lightly. Looking up the lean male gasped, breaking down into harsh sobs, lowering his face to the ground to hide himself,

"I hoped it wasn't you when I first heard the shouting, but I recognised your voice and couldn't stop my legs from sprinting in your direction."

a sorrow filled, deep voice spoke. Bertolt smelled the familiar scent as he weeped into the chest of his saviour, the chest that he was currently being held against. The firm, blood stained chest that now was becoming more blood stained and Bertolt could only assume in horror that some part of his face was bleeding out onto 'his' shirt,

"I really hoped it wasn't you Bertl.." Reiner Braun softly spoke, embracing Bertolt lightly, slumping down to a sitting position,

"Please take me home.." Bertolt sobbed lightly, moving cold, shredded hands to hold the warm fabric of Reiner's sweat stained shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My boys are reunited <3  
> I bashed out two chapters in record time.  
> huzzah. Thank you everyone who is still reading this 
> 
> xx


	12. Getting Down To Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reiner is broke, Bertolt is battered, Marco wants to break someone and Annie's all the way back in her home-town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is my New Years Present!  
> Have a great 2015 <3 I'm getting drunk.

Reiner gritted his teeth, casting his mobile phone down upon the kitchen table, further cracking the screen. The smell of bacon, from cooking his breakfast earlier, penetrated his nostrils. Checking his e-mails the large man sighed, he was on his last chance with work. A single infraction further and he would get the boot. He could hardly go in to work and leave Bertolt alone, the brunette had been out cold since the night before. He needed that money though. His work pay just about covered his rent and bills and hardly anything else.

Reiner lifted himself into a standing position, stretching his arms above his head. Checking his cupboards for food he found next to nothing, checking his wallet for money he found less. He could hardly afford to waste any more of his precious phone credit; Then why was he currently searching though his contacts, attempting to make yet another call,

"Pick up. Fucking pick the fuck up." Reiner hissed, clenching his fists.

Moving across the kitchen he eyed one of his cupboards; the crooked, dented, dinged, locked one. Reiner promised himself the next time he opened that cupboard would be only if he desperately needed money. The large blonde fumbled in his pockets, removing the old, rusted key that just about unlocked the cupboard.

'I hate this..' The blondes thoughts rumbled as he reached in and removed the contents. He could just about handle the shame of being broke.

Caught by surprise the large blonde jumped, his mobile was vibrating, loudly rumbling on top of the wooden kitchen table. Reiner grasped his phone, answering it eagerly,

"Hello! It's me, uh .. Reiner. Don't hang up please. I've have to tell you something-"

 

*

"What?!" Marco Bott shrieked down the receiver of his mobile phone, "You're positive it was _him_!"

"110% Marco, I only caught a glimpse from my bedroom window, but he had Bertolt over his shoulder and Bertolt looked like crap."

"Shit. Shit! Shit!" Marco spat, allowing his body to fall back against one of the walls of Bertolt's hallway, "I knew something was up when he wasn't opening his room door!"

"Where does _he_ live? Do you know!" Marco continued, cupping his face with a warm palm.

"I do know, but he's dangerous Marco.. He's a big guy and he's got a history of violence." 

"One needs more than just muscle to be dangerous." Marco concluded, calming his breathing, "Give his address to me, now!"

-

"Oh hey! My name is Marco Bott. I currently study Theatre Studies at University and I'm pretty good at what I do. I'm the first ever first year president of the LGBT society and a member of nearly every other one! When I'm not in class I volunteer at a local animal shelter. It feels terribly rewarding to take a bird with a broken wing and in a month see the little fellow fly once again!"

"Since a young age I knew I was different from the other boys. No I don't mean queer, in today's society that is _totally_ normal. I mean, I always felt like I was an outsider looking in, never one of the crowd. Just a shadow. But I do not let it get me down, I keep myself busy and find stuff to occupy myself with. I strive to be a good person. To be seen as a good soul in an abysmal, black world."

"It kind of sucks that me and Jean didn't work out. I put my all into trying to get him to like me and he never seemed to feel it. Then I find out that he's been fucking Annie Skankhart. Aha.. What a drag, but the past is in the past. He did tell me he was straight, but why would a straight guy suck dick so well? Life is still good!"

"That's why... I'm not going to let Bertolt slip though my fingers. Clearly that boy must like getting treated like a punching bag, but there is more to life than just that. I've been trying to show him what true love is, for I've found myself totally smitten with that lanky dork. _That guy_ , he doesn't care about Bertolt like I do. He just wants a punching bag."

" _That guy_ , he's straight.. Just like Jean was.."

_"That bastard guy!"_

"I... I can't be alone Bertolt. I'm not going to be alone."

" _Bertl_.. I'll save you from that piece of white trash. That bully! That swine! If I have to... I'll make Reiner Braun find out how it feels to be on the receiving end of pain." 

*

"It's nice seeing you again sweetie."

"Under the circumstances I think nice isn't the best choice of word." Annie coldly stated, eyeing her Mother,

"It's always nice seeing you, but truly you don't know how much this means to Nana. She'll be lost without your Grandfather."

Annie lightly sighed, she never really knew her Grandfather. By the time she was of age he was loopy enough. But according to the family he was a hard-working, kind old soul. 

"Where is Gran?" Annie asked quietly, not wishing to interrupt the grieving family members who swamped her families home.

"She is in the next room with the body." Annie's Mother responded warmly, 

"...and Dad?" Annie probed, receiving a tender stroke upon her pale cheek,

"You know your Father is not one for funerals.." her Mother stated, with a calming smile.

Annie processed into the next room, her watery eyed Grandmother regarded her with a tilt of her head, speaking softly,

"Thank you Annie. You truly did not have to travel back home for this. You are a wonderful girl. Your Grandfather and I are so very pleased to call you our Grandchild."

"Thank you Nana." Annie softly spoke, approaching her Grandfather's grey body slowly. As she did so her mobile phone begun vibrating and she quickly silenced its rumbles by switching it off swiftly,

"Sorry." 

"Child it may be important." Her Grandmother spoke softly, eyeing Annie as the blonde took a nearby seat.

"This moment is important." Annie spoke, placing her hands upon her Grandmother's frail hands that rested upon her blouse.

"I ignored your Grandfather's last moments on this Earth child, I heard his moaning from the next room. How he cried at night. I usually would sit with him and watch him fall into restless sleep. But the one night I could not rise from my bed. The one night I could not face him.." 

Now lightly sobbing Annie's Grandmother continued,

"..He died alone, please child, do not ignore the living. For you never know when you'll see them again."

With that Annie removed her mobile from her pocket, switching it on,

"I'll check this in a quiet room." Annie spoke, receiving a comforting smile from her Grandmother,

"Don't rush. The dead certainty do not rush." Annie's Grandmother finished, stroking her husbands brow tenderly.

*

Bertolt tugged restlessly upon the heavy sheets that covered his battered body. Listening to the light vibration of kitchen appliances, from the next room, Bertolt inhaled the musky scent of the blanket. The scent was familiar and potent. That was right, Bertolt had spent the night at Reiner's place. Moving stiff limbs slowly Bertolt propped himself up upon the sofa, wincing lightly. The lean brunette felt the red duvet tenderly and thought back to the hazy memories of the evening before.

Bertolt recalled Reiner physically lifting him and ordering a taxi to an obscure street location, Bertolt also recalled how the taxi driver was adamant not to give Reiner a lift as he thought the blonde was the one who administered the beating that Bertolt had received. It was not until Bertolt weakly protested Reiner's innocence that the taxi driver eventually took pity and gave both Reiner and he a lift to the flat complex that Reiner currently called home.

Reiner had carried Bertolt up the stairs and had offered food and water, but Bertolt's brain was mush by that stage and he had passed out upon a cushion clad chair without any real memory of conversation. Next thing Bertolt knew he was awake, warm and laying upon a sofa. Not just any sofa, but 'big blondes' sofa; With _his_ duvet.

Interrupting Bertolt's train of thought Reiner entered the living room, gripping a rolled up newspaper in his right hand. The blonde was wearing faded white trousers and a heavy brown jacket that he swiftly removed, revealing a grey shirt underneath. Bertolt studied his friend, if he could call Reiner that; the blonde brought with him something different in comparison to his previous self. This was a Reiner that Bertolt had yet to meet.

"I should have killed those animals." Reiner spoke softly, moving swiftly to Bertolt's side,

Bertolt gulped lightly, attempting to absorb this recent development,

"Are you in much pain?" Reiner inquired, sitting down, just avoiding Bertolt's legs.

"I'm ok.." Bertolt lightly spoke,

"Why?" Bertolt continued, with his bottom lip now beginning to quiver.

The blonde sat motionless, looking to the floor between his legs. Twiddling his thumbs rhythmically.

"Reiner. Why did you not tell me that you lived nearby?" Bertolt asked, emotions running high,

"I wanted to Bertl. But I was sorting my head out." Reiner spoke calmly, turning to look at Bertolt, softly placing a hand upon his bruised shoulder,

"I've not had a conversation with anyone in a while.. I only talk when I need to. For example in work or if I need to thank somebody when I'm shopping."

Reiner smiled slightly. Bertolt inspected the blonde, his frame looked wider, if anything it was more intimidating. His facial scruff was also more prominent,

"Where do you work" Bertolt spoke softly, still inspecting Reiner.

"Uh.." Reiner lightly sighed, before putting a hand in his pocket, removing a glasses case and popping a pair of spectacles upon his face,

"It's a job in a library, part time.. I bought these thinking I'd get to wear them more often, but they just have me lifting boxes all day long and arranging the books into order. I'm just doing it for the money, if anything I got lucky. "

Bertolt's eyes widened slightly, he felt the heat radiating from Reiner's hand that still rested upon his shoulder, eyeing the blonde's chest Bertolt chuckled lightly, before adopting a more serious facial expression,

"You look like you've been working out again." Bertolt mumbled, now eyeing Reiner's thick arms.

"Gym helps when I'm stressed.." Reiner spoke, removing his hand from Bertolt's shoulder and then rising to his feet, folding thick arms before his torso.

"Do you.." Reiner hesitated lightly, shifting position so he stood before Bertolt,

"like it?"

Bertolt lightly gasped, pondering as to why Reiner was asking such a ridiculous question,

"I do.." Bertolt spoke meekly, rubbing his stiff neck,

"Are you frequently stressed?" the brunette continued, rubbing his own slightly prickled chin,

Reiner rubbed his own facial scruff lightly, almost mirroring Bertolt,

"I.." Reiner sighed once again, before moving sharply, pulling his jacket back on, causing Bertolt to widen his eyes at the sharpness of his movements,

"Sleep some more, I've got to get some food for you." Reiner responded, with a strange grin, "We can talk properly later."

"Wait!" Bertolt protested at Reiner, who made his way to the door of the flat, "How long will you be?"

"Not too long Bertl!" Reiner chirped,

"I've some business to attend to. Rest and I'll be back when you wake up!" The man finished, before slamming the door of the flat. Gone before Bertolt could protest any further.

..

"Reiner.." Bertolt lightly whispered, stretching his joints, feeling severe pain. The lean brunette felt a weight upon his chest and upon opening his eyes he was met with the not so picturesque view of Reiner's cat's rear end. Snorting from disgust Bertolt swiftly pushed the cat from upon his aching body, causing it to jump to the ground with a slight meow, then casually walk towards another chair and hop up upon it, eyeing Bertolt with what looked like disgust. Pushing himself up the brunette attempted to walk, thankfully his leg injuries were superficial wounds and nothing internal was fractured. Moving into the kitchen Bertolt surveyed the small, old room. It was limited in décor and quite run down.

A crooked cupboard caught the brunette's eye, the door of said cupboard was open but nothing seemed to be inside. Bertolt searched high and low for pain relief capsules, but eventually gave up and returned to the sofa, exhausted and in more pain than before. After a few moments Bertolt heard footsteps, hoping it was Reiner he positioned himself upright upon the sofa. But the lean male jumped when he heard knocking at what seemed to be Reiner's door.

'Why would Reiner need to knock, maybe he forgot his key?' Bertolt's heart-rate elevated, the knocking continued;

The brunette slowly and steadily made his way to the flat door, there was no door viewer and when Bertolt reached the door he was thankful that there was a security latch that he quickly fixed into place before opening the door. Upon opening the door the person at the other side had attempted to push the door open further, possibly to break an entry or the latch, but it remained in place. Bertolt moved quickly to the side of the door to look out and then gasped upon witnessing the young man on the other side,

"Bertolt!" Marco shrieked, his freckled face twisting from what appeared to be agony to utter bliss,

"You're alive! Let me in, let me in!"

Bertolt smiled, finding himself utterly dumbfounded, closing the door and then reopening it Marco pounced, embracing Bertolt gentility enough to not injure him, but still with enough force to cause the lean male to take a step back,

"I thought you were dead!" Marco spoke quietly, smiling.

"I nearly, very well could have been.." Bertolt spoke, recalling the ambush, 

"Sit down with me and I'll let you know everything, I'm sure Reiner won't mind you having a cup of tea.." Bertolt continued, but he noticed a slight change in Marco's demeanour,

"Where is Reiner?" Marco asked, feigning a smile,

"I don't know." Bertolt responded, moving a step away from Marco, "Now sit with me, I have a lot to tell you." Bertolt gestured towards the kitchen table,

"I'll boil the kettle."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on Marco's introduction segment? It felt appropriate to give him more development.
> 
> Thank you so much for sticking with me and reading  
> It's more fun when you can share it!
> 
> xx


	13. Leading him on?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just a Bertolt, Marco, Reiner chapter ...  
> I promise ;)
> 
> Hope you are enjoying ^_^ x

'What had Reiner been doing that night he drunkenly text me?' Bertolt mused, eyebrows knitted together, recalling some of the conversation he and Reiner had before the man had swiftly departed,

'I've not had a conversation with anyone in a while.. I only talk when I need to.' Bertolt could vividly picture Reiner's scruffy, adorably tough looking face, saying those words over and over again.

'Do you drink alone Reiner, or do you go out alone? .. Or did you lie to me..?'

Bertolt had never felt quite as conflicted.

Sighing lightly the brunette opened heavy lidded eyes and was met with Marco's flushed face inches from his own,

"Bertolt do you even care about what I'm saying?" The brunette spat, now widening his eyes.

"Yes.. Yes.." Bertolt hissed, eyebrows knitted together from agitation,

"I already said, I am not leaving right now and writing a pathetic note as my farewell to Reiner. He saved my life."

"He tried to take it many times!" Marco spat, slamming a hand upon the table before slumping back upon one of the wooden seats,

"Please.. please, please, please come back to Uni with me. You don't belong in this shitty, cockroach hole."

Bertolt inhaled sharply though his nose, sipping from his slightly too cold for his liking coffee, "Drink your tea..." The brunette spoke coldly, casting a glare across at the other brunette who had barely touched his beverage,

"I asked before and I'll ask again, what was the thinking behind arriving here with a baseball bat?" Bertolt inquired, watching Marco sip his tea, clearly formulating a story or three,

"Tell me the truth-"

"Ok!" Marco sharply spoke, interrupting Bertolt,

"Can you blame me, that crazy moron is a violent, psychopath! With murderous intentions and one of my friends seen him hauling you into the back of a taxi completely out of it. Injured. Perhaps dying! He's dangerous, unhinged, large... I thought the cunt was going to-"

"-Going to?"

A deep, voice emanated through the kitchen, causing Marco to squeak and Bertolt to jump. Neither of them heard anyone enter the room and they had been so intensely glaring at each other they were far from paying attention to the door that was now sealed shut,

"You'd need more than just a wooden bat, especially now that I'm paying attention to it, to take me down." Reiner continued, setting bags of groceries down upon the kitchen table, "I promised myself that the next man, woman or child who swung a bat at me would get what was coming to them... It's a type of violence that',s, recently, very close to my heart.." 

The blonde finished speaking with a smirk, eyeing Bertolt who grasped his mug tightly, strangely scared. There was tension in the air, so much tension and here was Reiner chilled as a cucumber. It looked like Marco was afraid, but the freckled male wanted nothing else but to hide that fact,

"I'm not afraid of you.." Marco spoke, a tremble ran though each and every syllable.

Reiner turned his attention to the brunette who, now standing, had every part of his body locked. Ready to either fight or run,

"Marco... I think we got off to a bad start." Reiner begun, stoic and cold, edging slowly closer to the freckled brunette, who wanted nothing more than to back away, but didn't.

"Stay and have some lunch, It'll be fun.." Reiner spoke, adding humour to his tone, "I'll play chef.."

The blonde grinned again widening his golden eyes. Moving quickly Reiner grasped a knife out of the nearby woodblock,

"Whad'ya say?" 

Marco shrieked and at the same moment Reiner felt Bertolt's grip upon his forearm,

"Reiner what are?-" Bertolt started, in a panic, but the blonde cut him off, chuckling lightly,

"I'm only having a bit of fun Bertl, I need a sharp knife to open up the new grills box that I lugged all the way here. I had every intention of cooking us a nice meal. Unless you want to do the honours?"

Reiner slowly turned to face Bertolt, handing the sharp knife to the brunette who stood before him,

"I'm thinking about something that we can eat with waffles?"

*

'I hate you. I hate you. I hate you.' Marco's hands were shaking as he grasped his knife and fork, the freckled male felt like screaming,

"Toss us down the salt?" Reiner asked in a very friendly tone, causing Marco to force and smile and positive body language,

"Here you go." Marco spoke politely, 'Here you go you fucking, ugly, evil, piece of shi-

"Cheers bro." Reiner grinned, salting his meal.

Bertolt squirmed in his seat, Reiner sat next to him at the table. So close that his leg was against Bertolt's. The heat was comforting, but Marco's face was torture. He knew the freckled man despised Reiner. He knew the freckled man had fallen for him.

Bertolt turned to look at Reiner, who in turn caught him and turned his head, grinning like a dork,

"Everything okay-" Reiner begun,

"Yes, thankyou Reiner." Bertolt interrupted, smiling awkwardly.

The awkwardness intensified as Reiner proceeded to shift in his seat ever so slightly and embrace Bertolt in a one armed, sideways hug,

"I'm glad your okay." The blonde spoke quietly, Bertolt eyed Marco who he knew was straining to hear each and every bit of dialogue between Reiner and himself.

"I need to have a word..." Reiner continued, ending the embrace. Looking now at Bertolt's terrified facial expression. 

and then the level of awkward sky-rocketed,

"We need to discuss what 'we' are.. you know.." Reiner said, very quietly, but unfortunately not silent enough. After the blonde uttered the words Marco was on his feet. His moist eyes shot daggers directly at the blonde, who knitted his eyebrows together in frustration at the behaviour of this unwanted guest.

"Bertolt come back to Uni with me now!" Marco spat, "We need to discuss what _WE_ are."

Then Reiner was on his feet, his golden eyes were as ferocious as a cornered predator, but the blonde managed a crooked smile,

"You two boys got a thing going on?" Reiner spoke, coldly. Refusing to even look at Bertolt who squirmed in his seat.

Marco hesitated, 

Bertolt quietly spoke,

"I'm single..."

Marco slammed a hand upon the table, practically shouting,

"If this bastard didn't exist you would be with me!" 

"Marco.." Bertolt uttered, raising his eyes to look at the lean young man,

"I'll leave with you, but I am single and I am not interested in you."

Bertolt felt a weight upon his shoulder after speaking and looked up to see Reiner. The blonde had his hand upon Bertolt's shoulder and a smug grin upon his face,

"Reiner.." Bertolt spoke slowly, processing his thoughts,

"I need to think about this, It's been quite a while and we have quite the history.."

The big blonde gave a light squeeze to Bertolt's shoulder, allowing his face to fall into a more neutral position,

"I can wait."

"Just wait," Marco snivelled, "Wait for your act to drop. You creep."

and with that Marco was gone, the boy didn't wait to hear the blondes response. Bertolt promptly followed, after a very awkward farewell.

When he was solo Reiner sighed, looking at the barely touched food.

"This is going to be hard work."

*

"Don't talk to me."

We're the words Marco had spat when Bertolt apologised for leading him on.

"Don't lie." He hissed, glaring, "I know you have feelings for me!"

Bertolt threw his hands to his head, exhausted, laying back on his bed. Scrambling for his mobile he called Annie, she always knew by his greeting when there was boy problems,

"Fancy you calling Bertolt." Annie spoke, a chuckle in her voice,

"What has you in such a good mood." Bertolt inquired, rubbing his stiff neck,

"Nothing in particular." The blonde chirped, "Just passed by your boyfriend-"

"Boyfriend.. I don't have a boy.. -Reiner!" Bertolt interrupted, wondering why she was in his city.

"The other one.." she bluntly responded, before knocks sounded upon Bertolt's bedroom door,

"He didn't seem happy to see me, but I still got past."

Bertolt had his door open in a heartbeat, and was embracing a freezing cold Annie. Warm tears dampened his face,

"You stink Bert.." Annie mumbled, hugging back, struggling with her bags and a bottle of Jack Daniels in her hand,

"I wasn't expecting anyone." The male sniffed.

As it turns out Reiner had phoned Annie after he found Bertolt and immediately she decided to pay a visit. Obviously uncertain of his condition, but she had Reiner keeping her updated therefore decided a surprise might be the pick-me-up Bert needed to get him back to his cheery self. Not like a beating would destroy his mind though, she knew not many young men were as strong as Bertolt, or as resilient.

"I'll not be here long, so lets make the most of it." Annie raised an eyebrow, eyeing Bertolt who looked a mess,

"I love you like I will never love any other woman." Bertolt whimpered, beginning to laugh,

"Not just anybody has an Annie."

"Thank fuck, that'd be horrific.." Annie snapped, ending the embrace in a typically stoic fashion, "Now tell me your gossip."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kidding, Annie too ;3


	14. Why Can't I Just Die?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A working day for Mr. Braun  
> A Uni day for Mr. Hoover  
> A holiday for Ms. Leonheardt  
> A chapter without Marco. ;)
> 
> Enjoy x

Reiner stomped down the pavement, breath heaving with each heavy leg fall. With 'Imagine Dragons' blasting from his headphones the man felt pumped to make it home in record time. He checked his watch; time reading 06.25. The blonde was making good time and running the city streets in the morning before work provided the endorphins needed to stop himself from punching his nit-picky, short-fry of a boss. So overall the man was in a good enough head space. 

Upon his arrival back home, Reiner showered and changed into a smart shirt, tie and jeans combo. Grabbing his glasses case the blonde exited his apartment, munching on a bag of mixed nuts and seeds.

"Reiner, you're early for a change.." Ilse spoke warmly, placing a hand upon her hip, "I'm happy to see you."

Reiner grinned warmly whilst responding to his co-worker,

"I don't want to lose my job and you and I both know the boss has it out for me."

"True," Ilse nodded her head in agreement, "but you work really hard when you're in. I could never manage it in the archives without you manning the front desk. I think I'll have a subtle word with the bossman about how handy you are Reiner."

Reiner scratched the back of his neck, slightly embarrassed, before inspecting Ilse; the young lady had worked in the library for quite some time, her one and only passion seemed to be books, especially old books. Reiner understood she was a lover of history and she believed everything needed documentation; the young woman even took time whilst in work to update her own diary, or notebook as she called it. Reiner was sure he popped up on the porcelain white pages a few times as he caught her scribing something down after a glance in his direction or directly after one of their conversations over coffee and snacks in the staff room.

"Any new books in today Ilse?" Reiner inquired, taking the seat next to her at the front desk. Reiner enjoyed inspecting the brand new books, waiting for one that suited him to show up so he could read it first.

"Not this week Reiner, it'll be less about heavy lifting and more about making orders. For a change I'll be able to stay in the archives and let you sit out here on your lonesome." 

Ilse giggled, removing her notebook from her pocket,

"But how could one feel alone surrounded by so many words..."

Reiner logged himself into the library system, propping thin-frame, rectangular spectacles upon his face whilst doing so. Already people were entering the library, mostly students from the associate University. Reiner wondered would he spot a familiar face, he hoped not, usually he spent a lot of his time in obscure locations of the library stocking shelves, lifting crates, anything to be out of the limelight. But recently he found himself more than otherwise manning the front desk whilst Ilse was in the archives. Also more than he liked a familiar face always seemed to be lingering, staring in his direction.

'Damn them, they don't know me.'

"Excuse me.." a meek voice sounded over the desk, causing Reiner to stand, unintentionally startling the young student who stood before him,

"I.. um.. could see you seated." the young voice continued, Reiner's eyes widened; this was a flash from the past and not a very good one. He understood immediately why this student flinched quite so much upon their greeting and it was not shock, well not half.

"Nice to see you Armin, how can I help." Reiner spoke pleasantly, retaking his seat at the other side of the desk from Armin,

"I've stupidly forgotten to return a book and allowed myself to get fined. I didn't know you worked here Reiner, truthfully I didn't know you had moved away from home." Armin laughed bitterly, Reiner could see this bothered his former classmate greatly,

"How many days are you overdue?" Reiner inquired, already typing Armin's student number into the system.

"Just one." Armin responded coldly.

'One day' Reiner mused, that equated to merely twenty pence,

"Don't worry about it, just put the book in the returns slot and think nothing of it." Reiner spoke, adding warmth to his deep voice and softening his golden eyes,

"R-really?!" Armin spoke, shock apparent from his facial expression and his tone of voice, Reiner merely nodded, allowing a slight smile to grace his face,

"Can leopards change their spots.." Armin muttered, smiling slightly at Reiner before heading towards the returns machine.

Reiner stared spaced out at his computer screen, processing Armin's words; they made him feel pretty low. The blonde genuinely had to try so very hard to keep his inner demons under control, even still; and that made him feel even more low. Reiner looked towards the returns slot and was met by Armin's gaze, before the young blonde quickly looked away and proceeded to approach the exit of the library,

"Hey Armin!" Reiner projected, slightly louder than he would have wanted, "Can..."

The blonde hesitated, what in hells name was he doing.

Armin looked in the big blondes direction, puzzled, holding his satchel full of University materials, Reiner could swear there was a tinge of pink in the slender blonde's cheeks. He never did notice how plump Armin's lips were,

"..Can I, uh.. get your number?"

"My.. what.." Armin spoke in nothing more than a whisper, clutching his satchel before his body,

"I..uh-" Armin hesitated whilst speaking, it was painful to watch,

"Never mind Armin-" Reiner butted in, looking back to the screen before him, clenching his fists tightly, frustrated by his stupidity. He decided his best bet was to take a few seconds to calm his breathing before the next human came to his station.

"I'll give it to you." Armin spoke warmly.

Reiner looked up, shocked but with a foul expression upon his hard face. Reiner could see the small blonde standing before his work station,

"I don't know many people in this city." Armin continued, fumbling in his pocket to find his smartphone.

Reiner smiled awkwardly, unclenching his fists, looking back towards the monitor before him, 

"I'd like to make a few friends." Reiner hummed, removing his mobile from his jeans pocket, handing it carefully to Armin with his contact number upon his screen.

"I know a nice café if you want lunch?" Armin suggested with a smile, "give me a text okay?"

Reiner nodded receiving his mobile, and just like that Armin was out of the library. Now just another back in a sea of backs. But Reiner had this backs number.

'lunch eh?'

*

Bertolt retched once again, trying not to be sick into his en-suite bathroom toilet, he and Annie partook in slightly too much alcohol consumption during their gossiping session. Annie was still out cold upon his bed. She was all fine and dandy however as she was visiting and didn't have a lecture to attend, Bertolt on the other hand had one hour to clean his act up and make it to his lecture hall.

"Bert can you keep it down in there.." Annie's groggy voice sounded from bed, as the blonde pulled sheets over her face and was met by the smell of morning and whisky, 

"...and bring me some water..." she continued, now sounding desperate.

Bertolt steadied himself, he was still drunk. Making it to the kitchen was a task, too much of a task. He still felt like he could spew at any moment. Back in the bedroom with a pint of water for both himself and Annie she took to gulping hers down, before collapsing back into the warmth and comfort of Bertolt's single bed. Bertolt looked at the insane brightness flowing into his room, sipped his water and set it down upon his desk, he looked at his long slender, shaking fingers, he looked at Annie's face and she responded by opening an eye and grimacing slightly,

"Bert.. come back to bed. We can head to a coffee shop when we both wake up later. I'm not going to be around very long.." Annie spoke with a bad case of morning voice,

"Annie.." Bertolt whined.

The female pulled the covers of the bed down, revealing just about enough space for Bertolt to slot in,

"The beds calling for you." Annie teased, a comedic look upon her tired face,

"Fuck it. I'll email in sick" Bertolt spoke, jumping back into the heat of his bed.

__

"Can you believe that my head is still pounding?" Bertolt spoke in both a comedic and also a solemn fashion before sipping some of his piping hot coffee,

"You drunk more than me Bert." Annie responded, stirring her iced coffee with a green and white straw,

"Marco texted me." Bertolt lamented, "He's accusing me of leading him on."

"You couldn't lead the blind." Annie quickly jumped to Bertolt's defense.

Noticing a look of great agitation upon Bertolt's face she sighed, allowing the moment to drag before eventually questioning her lean, flustered friend,

"what now?"

"Another text.. I swear he needs to-" Bertolt stopped speaking, noticing that Marco had not been the one to text, the lean male inspected the words.

'I'm workin all week. I'd like to see you tho. Sooner rather than later. x' - Reiner

Bertolt was not going to over analyse this message, but he received an 'x' . Reiner did not look like your typical 'x' sender. Maybe he was who knows, it was only a single 'x' after all. 'He'd like to see me, soon. Why does this excite me so much? I shouldn't be this into Reiner. This is so wrong, so wrong-'

"Bert.." Annie spoke, sipping her iced coffee with an eyebrow raised,

"Reiner wants to meet me soon and he sent an 'x' ! My God Annie what's happening!" Bertolt sped though his words, causing Annie to snort with laughter,

"Slow down there, in English this time Bert."

"Reiner said he wants to meet with me soon.." Bertolt spoke softer this time, but still rushed his words.

"hmm, be careful." Annie mused,

"He does seem different from your description, but that speaks volumes in regards to him changing again into something different that could be similar to the Reiner he was all throughout secondary school."

"I know Annie." Bertolt responded, sipping his coffee with eyebrows knitted together in thought, "I get this sick feeling when I think back to secondary school Reiner. I hate him. He ruined my life and broke me into pieces. But in turn, he also made me the man I am today. That day my Father hit him, what happened before my Dad came into my bedroom. The look in Reiner's eyes was the same look he used to give me when he hurt me. Sharp, piercing eyes like a hawk sizing up its prey. I couldn't have said no...  but, but these days I really think he's different.. He saved my.."

Bertolt yelped, nearly spilling his coffee, shooting Annie daggers he wondered why she had just jabbed his foot under the table, but immediately he spotted Marco standing in the service line of the coffee shop.

"Stalker.." Bertolt muttered, returning to sipping his coffee,

"Best to keep it down, the boy has hearing like a cat." Annie whispered, lower than the drone of voices in the coffee shop.

"Don't I know it." Bertolt spoke softly, before groaning, "It's not like he's really a stalker, but he infuriates me, claiming to have feelings for me and then acting so out of sorts. What did he expect me to do? Leap into his arms the moment he explained that he liked me. We argue all the time... I mean I find girls more attractive than him Annie, I could never get it up.."

"Didn't know you had high standards Bert." Annie chuckled, receiving a dirty look from Bertolt.

"Humans are far too impatient. It's down to how fast paced everything is on this planet." Annie hummed, looking down at her watch,

"He spotted you back when you were ranting, but is now sitting with a group of people in one of the booths." Annie continued,

"If anything this change has made him more social." Bertolt spoke, running fingers though his tossed hair, "We should go clubbing tonight!"

*

"Type the module code into one of the computers and that'll help your search." Reiner spoke with a grin to a student asking for the location of a certain text book.

"Can't you do it?" The student responded, a little rudely. 

"I'm quite busy, it's not my job to search for the exact locations of books when there is a system installed to do that already." Reiner responded, masking his irritation.

"Okay chill.." The student spoke coldly, before walking off muttering under their breath, Reiner thought he heard the student call him a 'pumped up moron.' but decided to push that sentiment to the back of his mind. Reiner genuinely thought he looked smart when he worked, slim even. It could be the sleeves rolled up, he did have wide forearms. But he was too warm. Reiner contemplated rolling his sleeves down, tugging at his tie as he pondered the possibility.

"Reiner." a voice sounded.

The blonde lightly shook his head, looking up to face his boss who stood before his station,

"You have a bad attitude." Levi hissed, running a finger across the desk before Reiner, "and even worse hygiene."

"Boss I-" Reiner begun, but Levi quickly cut him off,

"Were you eating at this station Reiner?" 

"No I-" Reiner attempted to speak, but yet again Levi spoke over him,

"You brought food residue in from the staff area on your shirt and proceeded to brush the food particles from your body onto my desk? Along with who knows how many dead skin cells."

"No, I mean yes-" Reiner felt his eyes burning, a new voice chimed from his left,

"Levi the crumbs are all mine." Ilse spoke quietly, with her eyes downcast, "each and every food particle fell from my chest, I recall brushing crumbs from upon that area earlier today, If you would excuse me my décolletage is rather prone to gathering crumbs. But, it is rather like a shelf... or a rack."

Levi's cheeks burned red as the small man's eyes met Ilse's chest.

Reiner looked towards Ilse with pleading eyes before speaking, "No! It's my-" but the female cut the blonde off,

"Don't be such a pig headed man Reiner. I take responsibility for my infractions, furthermore-"

"Stop." Levi interrupted, sighing under his breath, "Never again, you both have a final warning. You and your chest are on thin ice Ilse..."

Reiner tore his head back to the screen before him, refusing to weep like a bitch in public. Clutching the mouse in his hand the blonde allowed his body to shake as rage pulsed though his core.

"My chest on ice? That would be cold on the nips."

Reiner heard Ilse speak in a comedic tone, Levi must be elsewhere now, but the comedy did nothing to quell the anger, the frustration, the sadness of being picked on. 'Fuck all. I've done fuck all.' The big man squeezed his fingers, felt the back of his shirt tightening, 'Bertolt, is this what it felt like to be on the other side?' Reiner knew he had it so easy compared to Bertolt. Always being the aggressor meant he had never been the victim. 'I'm a stupid, fucking, pathetic bitch of a man. I'm a faggot. Bertolt could take it like a champ. Not a bitch a fucking champ.' Reiner hissed at himself. Remembering how strong Bertolt had been when he struck him, what that man's body would have looked like after a round of punches, it was unimaginable! Even now distressed Reiner felt slightly turned on, 'I'm a disgusting pig.' Reiner felt his mind screaming, 'Why can't I just die?!'

"Reiner..." 

Reiner felt soft fingertips upon the top of his hand, said fingertips lightly caressed the veins that protruded and moved to entwine with Reiner's own fingers, loosening his grip upon the mouse,

"Calm down, you'll damage the software." Ilse spoke softly, taking the seat next to Reiner. The seat at her station, maintaining physical contact by sliding it close to Reiner's own,

"I-" Reiner felt his voice cracking, turning his body he looked towards Ilse, allowing a single bead of moisture to overflow from his left eye and fall onto his white work shirt,

"I can't cope any more." Reiner lightly choked.

Ilse placed her free hand upon Reiner's shoulder and almost instinctively Reiner pushed his face into her chest, with no indecent thoughts, the man just wanted to be held by a woman, mumbling Reiner spoke solemnly,

"Is anyone looking at me."

Ilse looked around, the bottom floor was next to empty and a computer was obscuring them from the public eye, she felt Reiner's arms loosely hook around her back as his weight pushed against her torso,

"Relax Reiner, take as long as you need." Ilse spoke warmly, embracing Reiner with her arms, lightly petting his vibrating, dampened by sweat back, "I'll tell you if anyone looks like there coming our way."

The brunette blinked, slightly overcome from the emotion Reiner was expelling. After only a few minutes Reiner pushed away, wiping his eyes with his forearm,

"Sorry." The blonde mumbled, checking if the mouse was still working, and thankfully it was.

"Reiner if you need to talk I'm here for you." Ilse spoke warmly, before turning to her station, "You aren't alone Reiner, you have a friend in me."

"Promise me you won't record this in your diary.." Reiner lightly asked,

"This can be our secret." Ilse responded, before catching Reiner's sombre eye, "Real men aren't afraid to cry."

 *

"I'd fuck him" Bertolt slurred, gesturing to his poster of Channing Tatum with one hand whilst in his other splashed around the ends of his bag of red wine,

"I always thought you were a hungry bottom slut." Annie hissed, before grabbing scissors and piercing the lid of some cheap shot mix,

"I'm ver-versa-versati--- I do it both ways! I do it all the ways!" Bertolt projected, before cupping his mouth, "shit.. sorry neighbours." he chuckled out, before taking a shot from Annie.

"Guuuuys!" Hitch moaned from Bertolt's propped open doorway, "come to the kitchen and be social."

"Cum in my face like a good girl. Just haaaaooow Mommy taaaauuught yooouuu!" Bertolt slurred before erupting into hysterics, luckily Hitch wasn't able to hear over the loudness that was 'Arcade Fire' blasting at high volume.

However Annie did hear and responded by throwing a pillow at Bertolt,

"Too far, what are you a rapist now? ... We'll be down soon Hitch." Annie projected,

"All aboard the shot train!" Bertolt yelled.

"You are two hot messes." Hitch managed to giggle out, before staggering towards their common room.

When their entourage made it out to their local hotspot Bertolt instinctively found the dance floor, pulling all manner of wild shapes until he felt something in his pocket vibrating. Checking his mobile it was a message from Reiner, it was a 'night night' styled message. Bertolt frowned checking the time, 'fuck it's only ten' Bertolt grumbled drunkly. Messily and without thinking the lean brunette told Reiner to come to the club where he was. Not caring to think about Reiner's distance or the precautions involved. Immediately Bertolt got a response message,

'I would love to, but I have work in the morning x'

Bertolt grumbled slightly before engaging in a round of texts with Reiner;

'come oooonnnnnnn :D' - Bertolt.

'I really can't Bertl. x' - Reiner.

'I'll buy you a drink???' - Bertolt.

'lol, sorry Bert. Night night x' - Reiner

'I'd go back to yours if it's the wakeup for work in the morning that's bothering you! ;)' - Bertolt

Bertolt cringed, 'what was with the wink face. He might not even like me like that. Bertolt stop being a slut. Bad Bertolt!'

The lean male felt a dancer bump into him, to be fair he was frozen in the middle of the dance floor, he had been for quite some time.

"So sorry." Bertolt slurred, before pushing through the crowd to find a free seat, his pocket rumbled once again,

'You're making this hard for me." - Reiner

Bertolt felt himself blushing, what a dirty mind he had. 'But that text had no 'x' . Reiner did not include a 'x' . Shit is he mad? What if he meant hard as in 'haaaaaard' . No don't be stupid. But.. No!' Bertolt scratched the back of his damp neck, before carefully responding to Reiner's text,

'Night Night you old chap you. Bye, night, see you around, bye! xxx" - Bertolt.

'Nailed it' Bertolt thought, before hitting send.

The lean brunette checked his phone status, his battery was dying anyway. He was all good now, he could continue with his night. Placing his phone in his pocket the male jumped to his feet, spotting an isolated spot upon the dance floor.

'It's Greace time baby.' Bertolt thought, before swaggering towards the crowds. The brunette spotted Annie dancing with Hitch and decided to throw some shapes to get them to come over to where there was more space to go wild.

*

Reiner lay upon his bed, his body itched, he was restless.

The blonde tossed, pulling his hot sheets further over his shoulder, hoping this might smother his mind. Provide the comfort he needed.

'I could get a bus into town, it would take 30 minutes. Taxi home would be even shorter. Bertolt said he'd come with me. But he seems drunk. I have work early, but I just need to drink very little. I would be looking after people anyway. Plus myself as I am no big drinker.'

Reiner kept playing over the texts, he could imagine Bertolt finding himself feeling lonely and falling into somebody else's arms. This thought made Reiner... it made Reiner feel... mad. He felt anger, white, hot anger that lit up his dark bedroom.

'Why do I feel angry?' Reiner internally hissed, sitting up in his bed, checking the time. He begun scratching his chest, man he itched. He was itching for action.

'We'll see if you really want to see me Bertolt.' Reiner hummed, pulling the sheets off his semi-clad body, allowing the chilled air to brush against his skin.

'How will our story end Bertl?'

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You would swear I was trying to build suspense for something,  
> thank you for reading :)
> 
> xx


	15. Baggy White T-Shirts and PJ-bottoms.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bertolt is a mess.  
> Reiner is a mess.  
> Everyone else is clubbing.

_"So Reiner, what caused this change in personality?" Armin raised an eyebrow questionably whilst drawing liquid out of his ice'd coffee through a long straw,_

_"Realizing that I was an idiot who believed in a God that created nothing but strife and difficulty." Reiner chuckled, but inside still felt like an idiot._

_"What brought you to this neck of the woods, A-Armin?" Reiner inquired,_

_"Uni." Armin bluntly responded, now feeling awkward, due to the silence, the small blonde adjusted himself,_

_"When did you start working in the library?" Armin inquired, with a small smile._

_"Not too long ago," Reiner responded, scratching his forearm, "I uh.." The blonde hesitated, "I usually go to gym now. Today is, leg day... I work out five times a week" Reiner chuckled lightly, but nervously, still scratching his arm, "Nobody likes leg day, but I do.. Lots of pushing and thrusting... it's my favourite day, I can lift heavy, so fucking heavy-"_

_"Reiner.." Armin spoke coldly, "are you all okay?"_

_the blonde made eye contact with Armin, before noticing a pain in his right arm, he had managed to draw blood with his nails,_

_"Shit! Sorry! Armin can we do this again?" Reiner stood, his coffee was almost untouched, "I'll pay like I said, sorry. I need to go. It was nice catching up.."_

_With that Reiner swiftly paid and proceeded to exit, not before awkwardly giving Armin a mostly unwanted one armed hug. The blonde started jogging, to pick up his gear and head to the gym. Leaving Armin sipping on his coffee and frankly disappointed that their meeting was cut short. ~_

Reiner's mind felt swollen, swollen from the thoughts of earlier in the day. His failure to function as a human being was taking its toll on his adult life, but he would rather be damaging to himself, than to others like he was in secondary school.

_'But first let me take a selfie!'_

The music in the club was way too loud, Reiner's head throbbed already and he only just paid the guy at the door to get in. For the first time in a lifetime the blonde had his ID checked. Reiner initially guessed the bouncers cared about their jobs, since he was pretty sure he looked well over 18, but then realized when he came across a sea of under age females that breasts and makeup definitely helped when it came to evading ID checks.

Unable to find Bertolt the blonde found himself drawn to the bar and after waiting what felt like a lifetime decided to order a single shot along with two bottles of beer, he didn't plan on drinking any more than that, but the booze would at least acclimatise his ears to the bass heavy beats. Reiner had wanted to just 'show up' and surprise Bertolt. But the blonde figured he would need to text or ring his tall companion and ask for his exact location. Looking around the club the blonde spotted a balcony with free seats and a good view of the dance floor so decided to call Bertolt at that location.

 _'now move out hands up or hands down back up_  
_back up tell me what ya gonna do now breathe in,_  
_now breathe out hands up or hands down back up,_

Reiner felt his foot tapping, definitely a guilty pleasure of his was playing now. The blonde rummaged for his mobile, looking down into the pit of the dance floor from his seat. He thought he spotted Bertolt a few times, but he couldn't tell. Squinting the blonde eye'd the dance floor intensely, before a firm hand upon his shoulder jumped him into reality,

"Don't scratch your dick in public, idiot." 

Reiner immediately recognised the mocking purr of Hitch's voice,

"I'm getting my mobile out of my pocket actually." Reiner responded, stony faced.

"You're getting your dick out!? Oh lets see." Hitch mocked, taking the seat beside Reiner playfully, "I haven't seen you in ages, who are you out with? Why are you here? Why is your dick still in your pants?" 

Reiner frowned slightly, clenching his teeth ever so much, "Bertolt texted me. I thought 'what the hell' but I can't see him. Do you know where-"

Hitch giggled lightly, taking a sip out of one of Reiner's bottles of beer, "That boy is so drunk, last I heard he was throwing up in the bathroom. Something is up with him recently, he has not been quite himself. You wouldn't have anything to do with this Reiner would you? I know you have a history of making that poor boys life hell."

"Shit. Is he okay?" Reiner spoke, a little too much concern wavered through his voice,

"Hell if I know, I'm not a dude, I can't just walk on in. I'd be accused of being a pervert." Hitch winked finishing her sentence,

"You are a perverted woman." Reiner spoke, masking his concern with a chuckle, "I'll go to the toilet and see if Bertolt is still in there."

"If you can't find him I'll be in the smoking area, We've got a little bag of green if you're interested."

With a purr and a wink Hitch was off.

-

"Thank you.." Bertolt mumbled into the toilet, some random guy was in the stall with him. Bertolt couldn't even remember his name, but he had been helpful. Initially Bertolt had been sick into a urinal when the toilets were empty, the first guy who came in was disgusted and called Bertolt a few names, but the second guy gave Bertolt a helping hand into one of the stalls and locked himself in along with Bertolt as the lean male was sick,

"Go enjoy your night," Bertolt spoke, clearing his throat, "I've taken too much of your time."

"Nonsense," the stranger spoke calmly, "I know, I'll get you some water."

"No." Bertolt snapped, "I don't mean to be rude, but I'm in a sorry state. Once I feel up to it I'll get my own drink. I was lucky enough to not throw up on my clothes. It's too early to let the drink get the better of me. Just go, please, and enjoy your own night. Thank you very much for helping a stranger"

"C'mon let me help some more, I like you, you're different. Your-.." 

"Puking.." Bertolt interrupted, feeling ill, "please leave now.."

After a moment devoid of response Bertolt could have sworn he heard a photograph being taken of him. Perhaps it was paranoia, perhaps not. The brunette hung into the toilet, feeling ever more agitated.

"Get out!" Bertolt snapped, turning his head to shoot a nasty look, "I'm sorry but this is embarrassing. Any other time it would be great to have a man taking care of me, but not when I'm _this_ kind of sick."

The stranger let a dejected look grace his face, before smiling, "I'll bring water and leave."

Bertolt attempted to protest but he was out of the stall in a heartbeat, leaving Bertolt to scramble and lock it once again,

"I'm not unlocking this for you." Bertolt mumbled, before facing the grimy toilet water. After a short while a knock came to the stall. The bathroom was pretty busy, Bertolt could hear chatting, mumbling, laughing. A knock sounded again,

"Fuck off!" Bertolt spat, almost crying now, he wanted the bathroom to quieten down so he could refresh with dignity at a sink, wash his face, rinse out his mouth, check for vomit stains,

"Bert?"

Bertolt froze.

'R-Reiner.. why is Reiner outside the stall. This is a mistake, it's a similarly voiced person who got word of his name,'

"Bert that you?" Reiner's voice was soft, but cut though the noise of the bathroom like a blade. 

Bertolt scrambled, opening the stall. Outside stood Reiner, with a bottle of beer in one hand and a pint of ice cold water in the other hand. The blonde was wearing a white, long sleeved shirt, a tie and dark jeans. His shirt was rolled up revealing thick forearms, his tie slightly too loose, top button undone, but the boy looked beautiful. Bertolt covered his mouth, before scrambling back to the toilet and throwing up. 

'Life is pain..' 

The brunette heard Reiner enter the stall, before mumbling for the blonde to lock it, which Reiner was already doing,

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have.."

"-Bert, I'll take you home." Reiner interrupted, placing a comforting hand upon the brunette's back.

"Reiner.." tears formed, Bertolt only really wanted to spend time with the blonde,

"p-please, let me sleep with you tonight Reiner." Bertolt mumbled, "I'm sorry I'm all sick and smelly Reiner, I'm so sorry."

The blonde moved closer, so the heat of his chest radiated down onto Bertolt's back,

"Take as long as you need Bertl, I'll wait with you." Reiner crooned,

"This is so sexy." Bertolt mumbled, sarcastically, before lowering his head back into the toilet bowl.

*

'I'm at Reiner's place again'

Bertolt's brain was fuzzy, he was on the sofa wearing one of Reiner's baggy white t-shirts and pj bottoms, he felt so cosy, Reiner had made him toast with peanut butter and just left the sofa to get changed into his own night gear. Prior to being on the sofa Bertolt was able to have a shower, brush his teeth and tongue and drink a lot of water. The lean brunette pulled Reiner's dressing gown over his front, that was left by Reiner on the sofa for Bertolt, the lean male pressed the fabric against his face enjoying the musky scent and the heat. An old episode of 'South Park' was on the television, Men's health magazine was on the living room table and the toast was absolutely perfect.

Bertolt checked his mobile, Annie had responded to the text he drunkenly sent her when he and Reiner were in the taxi,

'It's fine Bertolt. I'll get into your flat with Hitch. Stay safe.'

The brunette sighed, the beginning of the night had been fun, he hoped Annie had company and that she was enjoying herself.

"You still hungry?" Reiner asked lightly, taking the plate from a near sleeping Bertolt. The lean male had nearly dosed off,

"No." Bertolt spoke softly, opening heavy lidded eyes. Reiner had a cotton shirt on and was in his boxers.

"I have work in the-" Reiner began, but Bertolt lightly interrupted,

"Sit with me."

Bertolt felt the dressing gown shift, Reiner was now by his side radiating heat, also underneath the dressing gown. Instinctively Bertolt moved closer to Reiner, holding onto his side and his arm,

"You can sleep in my bed with me Bertolt." Reiner spoke softly,

"When did you get so much bigger than me." Bertolt whispered, petting a thick forearm,

"I'm sorry." Reiner mumbled, wrapping an arm protectively around Bertolt, "I'm so sorry for ever laying a finger on you in school, you didn't need to deal with me. You shouldn't have had to.. Your..." 

Bertolt felt rough fingers lightly petting his own arm, then moving to his torso, 

"Your poor body Bertolt, It's-"

Bertolt felt Reiner shift, the blonde was using his free hand to wipe his eyes, the brunette sighed lightly placing a hand comfortingly upon Reiner's chest,

"Reiner I'm sorry for keeping you up, lets go to bed." Bertolt whispered, Reiner lightly jerked, he was trying hard not to cry. 

Bertolt shifted lightly, leaning his face against Reiner's neck, enjoying the man's scent. Lightly petting his sorrowful companion,

"Reiner it's okay, I'm here now and I'm happy. I forgave you." Bertolt spoke softly, his soft lips brushing against Reiner's neck.

"I'm sorry." Reiner sorrowfully whispered, before turning his head and pressing his lips against Bertolt's.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What would people like to see happening next?  
> I've already got a good few ideas of how this will all end up.
> 
> x


	16. I think I love you Bertolt.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [In this chapter the past meets the present]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry and ashamed for how long this has took for me to upload; PLS SEE NOTE AT BOTTOM 4 ALL DA EXPLAINS.. <3

 

__6 months ago_  _

_-_

Bertolt clumsily fumbled in his locker, the young man was searching for his notepad. His next class was one in which he rarely listened to the teacher. The teacher used to mind; however upon noticing that Bertolt averaged on an 'A grade' in every class it put the teachers' concerns quickly to rest. Locating his notebook Bertolt took the long route to class. The route that would avoid the most students, Bertolt had coined this route the 'scenic therapeutic journey' as he walked around the back of the school building and across the empty sports field to get to the neighbouring building where his next class would be held. But most importantly, this journey was therapeutic as he could eventually smoke a cigarette. Bertolt moved briskly and efficiently clutching the notepad, he had a sombre attachment to said notepad, as all of the music he composed lived within its silent pages. Unfortunately, however he tried, Bertolt's messed up hand would never be able to keep up with his own musical complexity.

Making it to class, just about on time, and still smelling of smoke Bertolt took the spare seat, right at the back, by the window and out of sight beside his smoke tainted companion Annie. She knew Bertolt liked to be hidden, which is why she would take the outside seat and leave the direct corner as his domain.

"Hi Annie." Bertolt whispered, removing his belongings from his satchel.

"Heeee derpholt." Annie mumbled, playing with her sleeves absent mindedly.

Bertolt noticed a peculiar smell, but said nothing. It definitely smelled like Annie smoked something other than a cigarette before class. But Annie was his only companion and therefore she was a person Bertolt had to keep happy. If she felt the need, she would share her pre-class antics. It wasn't like she was keeping a secret from him. Most of the time if they shared a period they would smoke pot together. They could get good shit from Annie's uncle and either the teachers didn't care or they were good at doing it on the down low. Bertolt even hypothesised that some members of staff would prefer if students want to smoke weed they should do it on campus and not somewhere that they could potentially get arrested for such a harmless activity.

"What's for lunch?" Annie lightly spoke, discussing their eating habits was a common occurrence and a good lead into deeper conversation,

"Black coffee, pear, nuts, some box tofu.. you?" 

"Coffee, black obviously, I have mango chunks or some shit." 

Bertolt grinned, "We'll share my nuts."

and with that the lean male gestured for Annie to look under the table at his bag that he quickly started rummaging in, within the bag was the most giant sack of mixed nuts Annie had ever seen. Annie of course had to hold in hysterical laughter, as did Bertolt.

"Annie honestly, I seen them and knew you would nearly die. Some guy yesterday evening was closing up his market stall and sold me all of these for dirt cheap."

Still chuckling Annie spoke,

"Bertolt honestly, usually I would tell you that you need all the nuts you got. But on this occasion I feel no guilt in sharing your nuts with you."

.

"Would you two freaks shut the fuck up!" a shrill voice erupted from the desk in front, both Bertolt and Annie looked ahead to see Sasha Blouse, red faced and clutching her pen, "I'm fucking failing this class because of you two."

"You're failing because you're a sheep. Trying your very best to fit in. You should study.. you waste of space. Sweetie just go suck his dick." Annie sharply spoke, causing silence.

_his..._

Bertolt wondered who Annie had meant, but then his eyes widened. From the desk directly in front of Sasha's Reiner was leaning back on his seat, watching the commotion with a smirk upon his face,

"I get it.." Bertolt sighed, quickly lowering his head and submissively writing in his notepad. Annie sighed before casting Sasha an evil glare,

"Get back to work bitch and stop doing his dirty work for him. Or I'll give you reason to scream, I'll fucking give both of....." Annie finished, quickly lowering her head, the teacher obviously having noticed the commotion was now directly beside Sasha's desk.

"A problem Miss Blouse?" The teacher spoke sternly.

"No sir." Sasha responded, deadpan.

"Miss Leon-"

"Yes. I have a problem," Annie spoke quietly, "how some people will never get punished for all the crap they put us though, in class.."

Bertolt gulped, expecting the teacher to react by exploding the situation, however the teacher merely strode away calmly,

"I see. If you have an issue talk to one of the staff. It's our schools main policy; what do we always say, report it and we deal with it. Silence leads to suspicion and you are all innocent until proven guilty."

For a short while the only sound was pen on paper, until Bertolt whispered,

" _Him.._ of course you meant Reiner, I'm so stupid."

"Do you ever have to ask?" Annie sighed, "He put Sasha upto that. He's always trying to get to you Bert. Please talk to any staff member about him Bert, it went too far a long time ago.. This is further than far. Bertolt he's going to drive you insane."

Bertolt noticed that Annie was viably shaken, so put his most reassuringly positive voice on,

"Annie I don't want to give him the pleasure of knowing he's won. He broke me months ago... I'm basically already dead but we have so little time left at this school. I'm just waiting to leave, recently I have been avoiding him so well. His words can't harm me and he can only hurt me if he gets me alone. I'll come to life the moment I never have to come back to this place. Please think of it that way."

"Yea and he knows that which is why he wants to hurt you as much as he can, especially since time is running short.. That's why he lingers around looking for you. How many countless times have his 'friends' came upto me asking where you are? As if you and he were comrades. How many times do you run home from school-"

"He's never caught me tho?" Bertolt intercepted with a smile.

"The point is when he does what will happen?" Annie pressed, with wide eyes.

Sighing Bertolt broke his facade, "Probably round two of this.." and with that Bertolt twiddled his fingers that had previously suffered Reiner's most brutal attack to date.

"I swear Bert.. Just show the principle your hand. You can't keep on lying about your injuries. Especially the serious ones..."

"Annie please-"

"Bertolt please, you can never play piano again for us. He took away one of the things we both loved." Annie's eyes were again watering,

"Annie, I know this comes from a good place. But please, just for my sanity stop. I'm just waiting for the end and putting the past behind me. Please let me keep the good memories, please stay with me and please help me. But please...please"

Bertolt gripped his pen, refusing to cry in class, especially as to an outsider he would merely look even more crazy,

"... I'm hungry.." Annie spoke, new-found warmth in her usually cold voice,

"Good." Bertolt chirped, rubbing his eyes on his blazer sleeve, "We have a lot, a lot, a lot of nuts to gobble on."

"Heh you can't even hide the gay." Annie snorted, wiping her own eyes.

"I don't want to have to hide anymore." Bertolt whispered, smiling,

"Soon." Annie grinned, but inside the dead weight of sadness was almost crushing her heart.

-

Lunch had been great; Annie and Bertolt ate in the sun with their mini-Ipod speaker, some food, a little bit of weed and a lot of cigarettes. They ate and looked down upon the sports pitch. Bertolt couldn't help but crush on the fit sporty guys, but they were all friends with Reiner and worse, they all seemed completely obsessed with 'pussy.'

Bertolt had been looking forward to walking home, as it was a sunny day, but to his horror Reiner was loitering around the exit nearest to his home. Bertolt had noticed this behaviour before and always either waited it out by hiding and watching until Rener begun his walk home or sometimes Bertolt would try exiting another one of the school's gates and cautiously make his way home though fields as to definitely not accidentally cross paths with his main, and most crazily aggressive, bully outside of school.

'At least within the school grounds he can't really rough me up too much' Bertolt thought, before letting out a yelp as from behind two students hoisted him from his safe location into the open,

"Bertolt!" One voice hollered, Bertolt was already on the verge of tears, "Please keep it down, stop!" Bertolt lightly spoke, frantically struggling until he was released. Quickly turning his body he stared, bleary eyed at Jean Kirstein and Connie Springer,

"Calm down Bertolt." Jean spoke lightly, the tall male looked highly awkward.

"Um." Connie started, but Jean interrupted, "I'm kind of failing. Could you.. I mean.. uh."

Bertolt spun around, noticing that Reiner had yet to see his new location, quickly realising that Jean and Connie meant him no harm the Brunette spoke lightly, moving back into the spot around the side of the building where Reiner could not see him,

"I'll help you. I'll do whatever you want." Bertolt stammered, catching his breath.

"Me too-" Connie begun, but again was interrupted by Jean,

"cue-ball needs help too... So uh, thanks, I'll hit you up tomorrow about arranging.."

"a date?" Connie sniggered, receiving a slap from Jean,

"Don't make it sound so fucking gay." Jean sneered at Connie, causing an already awkward Bertolt to get even more awkward,

"But he is.." Connie spoke again, but quickly was stopped again by Jean,

"Shut the fuck up you idiot!" Jean spat, grabbing Connie roughly, "I'll talk to you tomorrow Bertolt. Thankyou."

"But don't you go on dates with Marco?" Connie screamed, while Jean punched his body furiously as they made to walk off,

"We do not!" Jean protested.

With that both of the young men walked off in the direction of the front exit. Bertolt allowed a moment to pass, before sliding down the school wall into a seated position, gasping for air.

'I can't do this. Why am I so pathetic. I can't do this. Please someone help me.'

Bertolt held himself, lightly whimpering, 'Annie please...'

The lean young man rummaged for his phone, controlling his breathing,

'Why do they not care?' Bertolt's mind whined, 'Am I really such a hated creature that they do not want to help me? Can they not see how much I want to die?'

...

"Everything is fine." Bertolt lightly spoke, reassuringly. 'Before I text Annie I'll look around the corner and see if he is still waiting for me. If he is I'll ring Annie and start walking out the main exit. Everything is fine.'

"Everything is better than fine." 

Bertolt's eyes widened, he was very glad he had an empty bladder, looking up and in the direction of the corner Bertolt seen Reiner casually moving around to stand directly before him, a hulking figure that blocked all the sunlight from Bertolt's form,

"You think I didn't hear that loudmouth?" Reiner spat, twisting his frown into a crazed grin,

Numb Bertolt spoke, his whole body frozen with fear minus his mouth,

"Which one's the loudmouth?"

Twisting his face Reiner laughed a booming laugh, before quickly moving his body into a squat inches away from Bertolt's now squirming frame,

"Don't act smart with me faggot. You're really good at hide and seek, but I'm better.. I especially love this face your giving me faggot. So fucking disgusting."

Reiner roughly grabbed Bertolt by his face, squeezing his cheeks until his teeth grinded against his inner mouth, 

"Fuck!" Reiner spat, leaning closer, "I fucking hate you. I hate every God damn thing about you. It really fires me up! Better than any fucking sport!"

The blonde knew he couldn't punch the brunette, as much as he wanted to punch and punch and keep on punching they were on school grounds and people were still around. But the blonde recently found out a new fact about the brunette that he formulated a plan to take advantage of.

"The one thing I like about you is that you're quiet Bertolt." Reiner sneered, still with Bertolt's face in his hands, "So since you impressed me I have a treat for you."

Bertolt felt himself already on his feet, now with his back leaning against the wall. Reiner had immense strength and the blonde knew it, dragging Bertolt along Reiner begun leading him back into the school building, up a flight of stairs and towards one of the music practise rooms. Pushing Bertolt though the door the lean male already begun to shake in terror, remembering what previously happened in the practise room,

"Let me see." Reiner spoke coldly, Bertolt couldn't bring himself to look Reiner in the eye, let alone at his face. He just stared at the blonde's school tie that rested upon his chest. Slowly Bertolt moved his arm, the arm connected to his mangled hand, but Reiner quickly grabbed his hand and burning Bertolt's forearm in the process Reiner roughly pushed up the brunette's blazer.

There was silence, Bertolt didn't know what was happening, his chilled hand was in Reiner's tight, hot grip. Reiner was frozen solid. Bertolt did not know where the blonde was looking as he kept his point of vision directly ahead and was focusing on Reiner's breathing, which Bertolt noticed was increasing in pace.

"How bad does it hurt?" Reiner questioned, excited.

"Not anymore." Bertolt responded, terrified.

"Oh really?" Reiner responded, disappointedly,

"I can't do this to you again, this was much too obvious..." Reiner chuckled lightly, squeezing Bertolt's hand so tight that the male dropped to his knee's and begun to squirm in agony, 

"It hurts! It really hurts!" Bertolt hissed,

Reiner laughed lightly, releasing Bertolt,

"Man you are weak. Pathetic bitches like you are created for people like me to play with."

"Tell that to your God." Bertolt spat, holding his hand,

"Why?" Reiner spoke, an enormous grin spreading upon his face, "God hates fags. I'm kinda doing his job for him, I'll beat the gay out of you and who knows maybe you'll end up cool again."

There was a pause,

"Cool again.." Bertolt slowly looked up, Reiner looked very sombre, but upon catching Bertolt's eye the blonde quickly turned menacing once more, "My bad, you were never cool. You were a lying faggot and you deserve all you get."

Bertolt felt his body being dragged, long burning legs struggled as he was fired into another room. It was the disabled toilet in the music block. Bertolt quickly begun to panic, as Reiner locked shut the fireproof, steel door. Speaking louder, as to prove to Bertolt exactly why this location was selected, Reiner continued,

"We're in a room, with a bigass door, inside of another room... that's a music room so it's pretty damn soundproof and it's after school. For the next hour I own you bitch!"

Bertolt felt a fist colliding with his stomach, then another. Clasping for the toilet Bertolt threw up his guts. Reiner chuckled out the word, 'disgusting.' Before roughly straddling Bertolt and wiping his face with some sharp paper towels,

"Now you're hungry ain't yeh?" 

'God no!' Bertolt's brain was already fried, but this was the worst possible thing anyone could ever do to him,

"Please Reiner!" Bertolt screamed, he was literally grabbing the blonde who already was straddling him, "Please don't!"

The blonde struggled lightly himself, as if shaken by Bertolt's display, the brunette wiping his tear covered eyes frantically continued,

"Look at me! You won! Please stop it! What do you want from me?!" Bertolt felt sick again so quickly struggled to the toilet bowl, but felt one of his wrists being grabbed by Reiner so the brunette just lifelessly hung against his force,

"I want you to kill yourself." Reiner spoke softly, "What you did to me is.... UNFORGIVABLE!"

Bertolt screamed as Reiner held him down on the cold tiled floor, the blonde was heavy, fast and occupied with retrieving whatever he was about to force Bertolt to eat,

"You like this faggot! Since I had to wait so fucking long this thing started going off days ago."

Bertolt felt something cold rest upon his face, opening his eyes he was met with the repulsive sight of a long, possibly uncooked German sausage, Reiner begun to laugh, adjusting his position upon Bertolt's front, as if to get a better view,

"I have a nice big sausage for you." Reiner sneered, lightly slapping Bertolt's face with the phallic meat,

Bertolt squeezed his eyes and mouth shut, heaving air through his nose. The sausage was in a rapper still so there was no smell,

"Look at me." Reiner shouted, Bertolt opened his eyes, the blonde was terrifying. Bertolt resumed his crying, he felt shame and he felt pain in his chest. 

The sausage smacked against Bertolt's face once again, this time it was at full force. The sausage snapped in half inside of the wrapper and Reiner started to giggle like a kid,

"I broke your dinner, but it's okay baby. I knew I would get to see more of your disgusting crying face. So I'll feed you like the whimpering baby you are."

Bertolt heard disgusting noises initially, then opening his eyes he could see Reiner making mincemeat of the sausage, mashing it up into a disgusting brownish paste that absolutely stunk between the fingers of one of his hands, Bertolt tried to struggle, but only received more of Reiner's weight,

"I'm keeping weight off you still Bertolt." Reiner spoke coldly, Bertolt twisted his head to the side, tears pouring onto the tiled floor,

With Reiner's clean hand the blonde grasped Bertolt, snapping his head to face forward and also causing strain to the back of the brunette's neck. Furiously breathing though his nose Bertolt was determined to behave as if his lips were sewen shut. The brunette assumed Reiner would try and cover his nose, as was standard when trying to open a mouth, but Reiner just parted Bertolt's jaw through sheer force and immediately Bertolt tasted filth in his mouth and felt heat as two of Reiner's thick, sausage coated fingers were almost touching the back of Bertolt's throat.

Bertolt's legs begun kicking violently and his whole body begun to spasm uncontrollably as Reiner laughed, 

"Swallow" Reiner ordered, But Bertolt could do nothing but struggle and gag on the male's fingers and at the vile taste.

"Swallow" Reiner ordered again, his free hand upon Bertolt's flushed neck.

The brunette tried to bite down, he was sure he was biting, but Reiner didn't flinch. The blonde was basically throat fucking Bertolt's mouth with his fingers, Bertolt felt vomit already in his mouth and knew he was possibly throwing up over himself but the blonde continued his disgusting practise until eventually Reiner stopped, allowing Bertolt to scramble to the toilet and vomit multiple times. 

Bertolt felt Reiner yet again roughly cleaning his face with another paper towel, the blonde was moving him as he cleaned his face and Bertolt could do nothing but scramble blindly until he felt himself on his knee's outside of the bathroom and then the brunette felt an impact to his torso that crippled him upon the floor. Bertolt both heard and felt the vibration of the steel door slam. Reiner had locked himself in the bathroom, Bertolt didn't even question what was happening or what Reiner was doing, the brunette just scrambled across the ground. Continuing to throw up upon the paper towels he had scattered around the floor. Bertolt ran all the way home that day and cried himself to sleep once he managed to stop vomiting. He felt appalled that he was himself that evening.

-

The Present Day

-

Reiner held in a shriek, bloodshot eyes were wide open. His body trembled but not from cold. In fact he was covered in sweat due to how hot he was. 'What a nightmare.' Reiner shuddered, recalling _that_ day. 'That fucking Godawful day!"

'Fuck!'

'FUCK!'

Reiner's mind screamed, a reaction directly caused by the fact that his manhood poked furiously into Bertolt's sleeping rear.

'I'm fucking sick in the head man!' 

Reiner felt tears in his eyes, he and Bertolt were currently spooning. To cool down the blonde threw the blankets off his back, but adjusted his body, holding Bertolt's torso protectively. The bedroom smelled like musk and definitely both people in the room needed showers, but Reiner did not care. He continued to embrace Bertolt from behind, leaning his face in to sniff the brunette's neck and hair.

'I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I don't like hurting you." The blonde whispered, inaudibly soft.

Reiner tried to stop his mind, his dick literally hurt it was so hard.

'I don't want to hurt you again Bertolt'

'I think I love you Bertolt. I mean come on, why does it hurt this much. It wouldn't hurt so much if I didn't love you right?'

'It fucking hurts.'

'Bert.' Reiner bucked his hips against Bertolt, receiving slight pleasure from the sliding motion and the pressure, the brunette moaned ever so lightly, shifting 'fuck how I love the sound of your voice.'

Moaning lightly, the blonde shifted,

"Sorry Bert, I need to shower before work..." Reiner gave Bertolt a final, innocent cuddle and kissed the back of his warm neck, ".. and I really need to beat one out.." Reiner whispered, but thankfully for him Bertolt was still fast asleep, even after Reiner stealthily got out of bed Bertolt was a breathing zombie... and he would be for quite some time.

-

"It's mine.... miiiiiiinnneeee" Bertolt slurred, feeling drool upon his chin,

"eww" the brunette, wiped his salivating mouth and immediately his eyes shot open.

Sitting up he looked around the empty room. It stunk of alcohol, which was Bertolt's fault. Also the room was Reiner free. Which was disappointing but was to be expected, he worked very early. 

"I'm glad my class is late today." Bertolt hummed to himself, checking his phone.

The brunette chuckled a very sarcastic chuckle.

"I'm glad I don't have class any more..."

He had several missed messages; Annie, Marco, Hitch even... and Bertolt had also several missed calls. It was already 4pm in the day. Bertolt's late class started at 2pm.

'Fuck I was wasted.'

Bertolt decided to spruce up Reiner's place, wash himself and head home, so the blonde didn't know he was a lazy ass. He would leave a note of course apologising for his state of mind.

Speaking of notes Bertolt found one Reiner left him after he emerged from the blondes' bedroom. It provided Bertolt with helpful information about the existence of a vegan ready-meal in Reiner's mini fridge that the blonde bought with Bertolt in mind. 

Checking the time Bertolt deduced it was nearly time to leave, so begun microwaving the meal. As he was doing so he received a text from Reiner,

'If yur still at mine please stay. I'm on my way ther now. If you are still at mine tell me what you want to eat. x'

Bertolt shook his head, 'shit, what do I do.'

'I'll stay, but I'll sleep at my place tonight.' Bertolt decided.

'Hey Reiner, If you buy stir fry ingredients I can make one for us? Buy some meat if you want, If you have two woks here I can make half and half. But I can cook stir fry in a normal pan anyway, I have money too for half ingredients.' 

Bertolt hit send, he hoped Reiner knew what he meant. Immediately after Bertolt's phone rumbled.

'Very good. I got it.' 

Bertolt heard the microwave alarm, the ready-meal didn't really look all that appetising. Honestly it was something he was meant to eat hours ago. The Brunette quickly disposed of the meal in the bin, cleverly making sure to cover it with some other junk he found laying around while he cleaned Reiner's apartment and bedroom.

'I can wait for the stir-fry' Bertolt thought, feeling his stomach rumble.

Bertolt sat upon the sofa, he already had cleaned the place. The rooms were fresh and clutter free. His hair was still damp from his shower but nothing could be done, Reiner did not have a hair-dryer.

'Hurry up blondie. I'm hungry and I kind of want to cuddle you for no longer being an asshole.'

Bertolt chuckled, he knew he was insane, he had to be. So he would just have to enjoy the trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello anyone who has stayed with me (Reiner, Bertolt and Annie... and if you like Marco go home ;P) . I'm so sorry for being inactive, I moved home twice in a very short period of time and I'm moving again in November. I am really trying to find myself in the world and enjoy my gap year from studies. This isn't an excuse, I feel like letting you guys know a little about the author might be fun, at least you may understand why I've been so busy. I not only moved house, but moved country and I'm moving country again very soon! :'D (and I'm also shit poor, so guys anything is possible. Put yo CV's into all da coffee shops and enjoy the ride.)
> 
> I love writing and I write all the time, but I lose motivation I guess. I'm working on another project and this one unfortunately got neglected. It sounds stupid but every comment and kudos means the world to me, they really motivate me cuz I know I'm not alone in this story. This is something I want to write for the fan community. For everyone who fucking loves SnK and Reibert and can't wait months for more SnK manga. Anyway for all those who loyally read up till chapter 15, thank you and I hope the newest instalment was good enough for you.
> 
> Till chapter 17 - xox - BF


	17. Anticipation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bertolt struggles to work a coffee machine.  
> Reiner is reading a woman's magazine.  
> Ilse has a notebook- that she on occasion writes in.
> 
> This chapter is too thrilling, I can't.. I just caaaan't.

Reiner fumbled idly through the pages of _some_ stupid magazine, that he found laying around on one of the library tables. It was full of tabloid news, celebrity gossip, fashion advice for ladies. Reiner hated it, but he didn't want to commit to the mammoth task of starting a new novel, especially when his mind was extremely fucked these days, so he continued scanning the pictures and reading the idiotic headlines,

"Hey Ilse," clearing his throat Reiner projected one of the dumbest headlines he had came across thus far in her direction, " _Husband claims Son is Asian because of his under-average penis size, DNA results on page 45_." Attached to the headline was an image of a very white looking Mother, Father and of course their clearly biological Son.

"How embarrassing for the kid." Reiner continued, noticing that from Ilse's silence that she might just be ignoring him.

"I mean he'll probably get abuse now for that for the rest of his-"

"Ho-Ho" Ilse interrupted, "You know how to empathise with the kid Reiner?"

Stammering Reiner protested, before sighing as Ilse begun lightly giggling from her own workstation,

"Don't worry big guy, I'm obviously kidding. But I wish you would _really_ talk to me Reiner."

Reiner turned his head to look at Ilse, who was giving him her full attention now. Her eyes were cold, but at the same time memorising. They were two dark portals attempting to suck what she wanted to hear directly from Reiner's mouth.

The large blonde sighed once again. Here was a human who possibly wanted to help ease his burden and he refused to explain or even accept his own problems, he merely wished to brush it all under the table, for he had to, no human would possibly feel safe around him if he confessed his _feelings._ Slowly but surely he would be making a black sheep of himself. Not like he already wasn't enough of one.

 _"_ Hmmm, go into the storeroom then. I was going to allow you to take today easy, since I have a feeling it's going to be quiet. It's Levi's day off after all. But since you would rather flick though woman's magazines looking all forlorn, I'd rather not spend my day with you."

Ilse sharply turned her head back towards her PC desktop, at the same time she grabbed her notebook and precisely put pen to the beginning of a fresh page,

"Ilse, will you judge me harshly?"

Reiner spoke quietly, looking at his own desktop. All the blonde could hear was the soothing sounds of Mozart's 'Requiem' softly playing though the speakers, attached to Ilse's workstation,

"I can not dignify that with a honest answer. But I like you Reiner, if that helps." Ilse smiled, once again looking towards Reiner, who stared in silence at his blank screen,

"I wish I could make it go away Ilse. You have no idea how many things I would change.. to just make my own life easier for me to cope with." Reiner sighed, turning his glance to Ilse who begun enthusiastically speaking to a student who had quietly snuck towards her station,

"It's on the second floor, Shelf B-13, You are very welcome. Have a nice day." Ilse, still grinning, turned her face to Reiner, who morbidly looked in her direction, before forcing a smile upon his sombre face,

"Reiner," Ilse's tone was warm,

"I want to let you in, but as it stands your character is unknown to me. All I know is you are a hard-worker, you tend to speak more when you get settled, you have emotions, fears and goals. At the heart of it your humanity is intact. At your heart only you know what is and what is not. I feel like you just need good company."

Reiner's eyes widened at the use of the word 'humanity.'

"Humans have the capability to be the most evil creatures on this planet Ilse." Reiner added.

"They also have the capability to be the most loving." Ilse calmly responded, before swivelling her chair closer to Reiner's workstation, "Come on big guy, tell me one thing! Tell me one of your brooding secrets."

Ilse, now beside Reiner, begun lightly shaking his arm playfully, in an effort to lighten the mood, to which Reiner felt a natural smile grace his face,

"You don't know me Ilse, I could go crazy and punch you in the face or-" 

Reiner grimaced, why did he even say-

"Ho-ho, If you tried I would be on your ass in a second." Ilse giggled, still tugging, "I don't just sit and read books in dark rooms you know, I'm a black belt. I also used to give women's self defence classes at University and I made sure to specially teach frail young girls how to deal with big, bad, mean, old men.... Like you perhaps Mr.Braun?"

Again Reiner felt a smirk caress his face,

" _I'm not old_ and I'm trying to be nice Ilse, so since that's the plan I'll tell you one of my problems... and since you're so close, I'll whisper it, so you better listen up."

Ilse immediately stopped tugging and moved closer to Reiner, the blonde's heart rate picked up the moment he finished his last sentence, but he needed to see how a girl like Ilse would react to the honest truth,

"I, uh, I.." Reiner felt his arms shaking slightly, "Ilse I-"

The blonde's whole body trembled, as his mouth tried to form words. 'Tell her the real problem' Reiner's inner voice screamed, 'No excuses for once in your pathetic life!'

But the key word was refusing to exit from his all too stubborn lips,

"Reiner, stop." Ilse sharply cut in,

"No I-"

"Reiner!" Ilse spoke, slightly too loudly, "You aren't ready to have this conversation, look at yourself, you've started shaking-"

"I like hurting people!" Reiner projected, directly into Ilse's face, tears were showing in his eyes, Ilse's eyes had widened at the sudden outburst but she quickly scanned the whole surrounding area and thankfully the limited amount of people in the far corners of the library had not heard Reiner.

Calmly Reiner continued, feeling the flow ease after his initial outburst, which of course, completely baffled Ilse.

"I get a sick thrill out of it. Being the big guy who can throw his weight around. I'm powerless in every other aspect. I hate people who excel in their fields. I'm horrible. I just break people and find it thrilling... I'm the sickest kind of man. I hate myself for how it feels." Reiner sniffed lightly, "I'm trying so hard because I want to have people that I actually care about in my life. It might make it go away. I want to be myself, but I hate who I am."

Ilse placed a hand lightly on Reiner's forearm, then her other hand on his cheek, making sure his face and her's were directly parallel for her next sentence,

"Reiner, do you feel ready for this conversation. Do you trust me?"

The blonde nodded his head, feeling heat from Ilse's soft palm against his face,

"Are you ready, you know some things are pre-programmed into humans? But I can help you with the _actual_ problems you have. I think if you let me in. It's about how you think, not who you are."

"Help me." Reiner lightly spoke and Ilse smiled lightly, rubbing his cheek tenderly before speaking,

"Reiner _you're gay_ right?"

Reiner felt his body tense up, his already watering eyes widened and immediately the red hot choke of anger begun filling his chest and throat,

"What did you-" Reiner begun, both shocked and mad, but was cut off,

"Reiner please," Ilse spoke softly, petting his face, "I want to be a person you can care about, I care about you _a lot_ already. There is nothing wrong with being _gay_."

Reiner, gritting his teeth, placed a rough hand upon Ilse's thigh, "Everyone's going to think that, without me doing _fuck_ all. I acted upon it when that bastard Marco was there too. What did I do here to make you think I was _gay_."

The blonde, unaware of his own strength, was administering great pressure upon Ilse's upper leg. The female winced and only then did Reiner notice that she was holding back; where any other person would have been screaming, she was, trying her hardest to protect Reiner.

"I-"

Reiner held on for a moment longer, transfixed by Ilse's face which was twisted in pain, before feeling a throb in his pants and it snapped him back into reality,

"I'm so..." Reiner felt his mind going blank, he could see Ilse's torso and immediately wrapped himself around her, holding her tenderly while silent tears streamed down his face.

"Call the cops." Reiner whimpered into Ilse's chest but she remained silent.

"Please.." Reiner protested, moments later, ashamed to move from his new position. It was warm, comfortable and reminded him of his Mother,

"Reiner, I definitely will not give up on you. You're suffering so much more than I. My leg is a mere scratch on my shell, however you are well and truly poisoned from the inside out."

Reiner gasped lightly, before beginning to truly sob.

"Make it stop." Reiner wept, before Ilse interrupted sharply,

"Stop being such a baby! Be a man and face your demons! I'm not a surrogate Mother I'm a fucking _friend_ Reiner. Treat me as a fellow companion, as an equal! As _your_ friend!"

After another moment Reiner removed himself from Ilse, wiping his eyes, now calmer Reiner spoke,

"I apologise for hurting your leg. I also apologise that hurting you turned me on."

Reiner turned his head to his PC monitor, ashamed to look at Ilse. The blonde adjusted his crotch however he could in his position. After composing himself he felt his head being turned lightly to face Ilse's general direction,

"Apology accepted, then maybe you aren't actually gay? But you definitely like inflicting pain and I understand it now. It's a sexual thing.."

"I'm pretty sure I'd rather rough and tumble with a man though. As disgusting as that-" Reiner begun, but was cut off,

"As wonderful as that may be perhaps we can discuss this another time and come up with some other things that might tickle your fancy more than inflicting pain? But for now _please_ be a dear and grab the ice pack from the kitchen. My leg is killing me."

"Of course."

Reiner quickly tended to Ilse, apologising the whole time. Shockingly he managed to provide an injured person with some aid, although it felt strange to Reiner, which made his mood deflate even more,

"You ever been on a proper date Reiner?" Ilse inquired, "The issue is with the sexual aspect, but what about the romantic aspect? Romance is much more important than sex."

"Not really, just proms." Reiner responded, "I didn't like my date much either."

"Prom's are awful," Ilse smirked, "Making food at ones home with a crush can feel glorious, when you both eat together and get tired together and it moves to the sofa, it leads to good times,"

The brunette giggled lightly and already Reiner knew his next plot,

'I'll take Bertolt on a date... _tonight_ "

"Focus on romance," Ilse continued, "Get to know someone, get to know what they love outside of sex. Know their fears, hopes and dreams and know how to make them happy. There is nothing more thrilling than being the only person who can provide that special somebody with exactly what they need at exactly the right moment."

Reiner grinned,

"Yeah, I'd kinda love being _that_ important." Reiner felt his grin widen, the gears in his head we're working overtime,

"It's another kind of _power_."

"A _good_ power." Ilse stressed, before flicking her music onto Chopin's greatest compositions.

-

'How do you work?' Bertolt stared at the coffee machine, that almost teased him with its complex form and many buttons.

Hearing the rattling of keys in the door Bertolt jumped,

'Shit what do I do?' Bertolt panicked slightly, 'He can't find me cluelessly looking at his coffee machine, how _so not smooth.'_

The brunette ran across the kitchen and dived onto the sofa, landing just before Reiner came into his view with a puzzled expression upon his face,

"Reiner." Bertolt spoke, with a slight pant, "Fancy seeing you here, y'know in your own flat."

The blonde grinned, before making his way over to Bertolt and setting his grocery bags upon the floor,

"C'mon here." Reiner spoke with warmth in his voice, before taking Bertolt in a tender embrace, which shocked the brunette slightly,

"I got all the stuff for our _date."_ Reiner projected, giving Bertolt a squeeze that took the air from his lungs,

"d-date." Bertolt squeaked, causing Reiner to laugh and Bertolt to blush furiously,

"yeah I'm going to cook us food, then we'll _Netflix and chill."_ Reiner sniggered lightly breaking their hug, to Bertolt's horror. The brunette held his red hot face wishing he could vanish,

"Reiner!" Bertolt protested, "I'm so embarrassed, please start cooking and let me lay here under your dressing gown."

With that Bertolt over animatedly pulled the dressing gown over his face and flopped upon the sofa, groaning lightly. 

"How _so not smooth_ Reiner!" Bertolt groaned, causing the blonde to shrug and make his way into the kitchen,

_'How so not smooth.'_

_-_

"How is it?"

Reiner inquired from his seat beside Bertolt, the brunette had asked to eat upon the sofa and Reiner had no issues. The blonde lit candles and placed them around the space and decided to roll with it. The room was in silence, minus the sound of eating and the flickering of candles. The room had brilliant lighting as the curtains were pulled and the amount of candles were casting artistic shadows across the once bland room,

"Amazing." Bertolt chimed with a smile, "I didn't know you were such a good cook."

"I'm not," Reiner chuckled, "You're obviously just starving or something."

Bertolt pulled a face, before digging into another huge mouthful,

"So good, thank you Reiner!" Bertolt chuckled lightly, "I'm still so not used to this."

"Me either." Reiner spoke, perhaps too soon after Bertolt had finished, but he continued nevertheless, "I enjoy spending time alone with you. But I think we should discuss some of my problems-"

"Nope." Bertolt spoke sharply, before smiling towards a newly confused looking Reiner,

"Another time yes please, I really want to have a long, long discussion with you about everything. But this evening, for the time we have left, I'd really like to eat and.. ahem.. _'Netflix and-"_

Reiner giggled, interrupting Bertolt mid flow,

"I'm putting on the scariest film we can find and turning on surround sound. I'll also be providing a big, warm body for you to cuddle and bury your face into when you get scared and want to cry."

Reiner begun laughing heartily and Bertolt once again pulled a face,

"You'll end up crying, you big jerk, I want a pullover blanket too."

-

"I dunno if this movie is scary or-" Bertolt jumped lightly as the Mother character begun violently stabbing her once loved family pet,

"-awkwardly hilarious..."

Reiner had been eerily silent once the movie got into full swing, Bertolt was positioned between his legs with his back upon Reiner's warm chest as they both sat/lay on the sofa. Reiner's arms were tightly wrapped around Bertolt's torso, petting his sides increasingly as the movie got more dark. Bertolt enjoyed the heat from Reiner's fuzzy legs to either of his sides. The blonde had kicked his jeans off as the pair of them settled down to watch the movie and Bertolt was not protesting. Bertolt had to stop himself from vividly remembering the special tool that Reiner had that would be pretty easy for him to access.

"You're sick if you find this funny." Reiner spoke lightly, "and I thought I had Mommy-"

both Reiner and Bertolt jerked as a jump scare caught them both by surprise,

"-issues,"

"How did we find this weird movie again?" Bertolt chuckled, 

"It got good reviews on Rotten Tomatoes," Reiner begun sheepishly, "You have to admit it's..."

Both Reiner and Bertolt observed the Mother character, who was behaving possessed, currently chasing her own son with the same bloodied knife that she brutalised the family pet with,

"..It's scary."

"Ha." Bertolt interrupted, actually causing Reiner to jump, "Do you want to bury your face in my shoulder and cry, the movie is based around a children's book..."

Mocking the voice from the movie Bertolt continued comically, _"Baa...ba....doook....doook...doooook."_

Reiner tsk'd, then snorted,

"Want me to bury my dick in your ass and make you cry?" Reiner coldly spoke, before laughing heartily and nudging Bertolt, but Bertolt was less amused,

"Not so fast tiger." Bertolt responded, deadpan, but Reiner realising his error quickly spoke,

"I'm joking, I only want to do stuff with you if you want it." The blonde petted Bertolt lightly, before kissing the side of his neck tenderly from behind, hitting a very erogenous zone,

"I want you to be very ready before anything happens. Cuz I'm very, very ready for you Bertolt."

Reiner licked his bottom lip after he finished speaking. Bertolt lightly sighed turning his head as Reiner nibbled at his neck once again. Bertolt then shifted himself to peer at Reiner's face,

"uh.."

Bertolt felt a blush come across his cheeks, he too noticed Reiner's cheeks were tinged pink. The blonde moved closer and their lips touched, a light peck rapidly deepened and Bertolt felt Reiner's manhood pressing against his back.

Breaking the kiss Reiner spoke softly, "I want to make you mine; Your mind, body and then I want to take you so fucking hard."

Reiner pressed his lips against Bertolt's once more, allowing his hand to slip up the flushed brunette's shirt, Bertolt felt his own member aching and the same urges he felt in his bedroom, that time, with Reiner were once again back, the kiss broke and Bertolt was spun around to face Reiner,

"How much of you do I know?" Reiner spoke rhythmically, Bertolt was taken-aback by how seedy Reiner could get.

"How much of you could I get to know... right... now..." Reiner's hand slid down Bertolt's rear, causing the brunette to shudder and utter the blonde's name, Bertolt felt dirty, Reiner felt filthy to him, but the brunette wanted nothing more than for Reiner to move his hand further down between his buttocks.

"Say my name." Reiner commanded, squeezing Bertolt's rear, looming forward upon the brunette who was bucking his hips and gradually losing any shred of tension in his rear,

"Reiner." Bertolt moaned for the second time, kissing his companion, allowing his hands free rein over Reiner's body as the blondes' hand made it to the place that Bertolt so wanted it to be. Feeling the sensational relief Bertolt moaned, grinding down, feeling his body aching,

"I-" Bertolt broke the kiss, "I-"

_knock knock knock_

"Fuck" Reiner almost shouted, terrifying a limp Bertolt into a tense, frozen pose. Both males were rapidly snapping back into reality, "Are you for fucking real!"

Bertolt now startled stared at the television screen, but the sound was not from there. The knock had felt so loud. Then the brunette heard an unfamiliar voice,

"Hey Reiner are you in? I thought we could talk now since we never got to have a proper discussion earlier."

_Knock knock knock_

Muttering Reiner shifted himself, adjusting his bulging crotch. A flushed Bertolt moved to the edge of the sofa, pulling the blanket around himself,

"I never, ever have guests. I'm being serious here." Reiner muttered, not doing well to hide his frustration,

"Reiner?" The familiar voice spoke once more, before Reiner dusted himself down, covered his crotch and proceeded towards the door,

"I'm sorry Bert, I'm sending her away for now. Me and you aren't finished."

Bertolt clutched the covers, slightly embarrassed, turning his eye-line to face the television. Reiner was speaking softly with a female at his doorframe, she sounded persistent. Then the voices moved closer as Bertolt heard the distinct sound of chairs being moved, they were both now seated at the kitchen table. Bertolt listened intently, straining though the sound of the movie playing,

"The problem is my boyfriend seen my thigh and well," the female sounded very awkward, perhaps it was the sight of a very unkempt Reiner, or perhaps her issues were an awkward subject to hit on, but Bertolt listened as she continued, 

"he immediately assumed you did it to me, I said a book landed on my thigh but he wouldn't take it and wanted to call the police."

"Fair enough." Reiner grunted, cupping his face in his hands,

"I wouldn't let him and told him _he_ was insane and paranoid. He calmed down slightly after that, but then stormed out of the house after we ate dinner. I feared he would end up at your place Reiner, so I decided since I wanted to speak with you anyway about what happened earlier that I would pop over in a taxi."

Bertolt's eyes widened,

_'what happened earlier.'_

"Do you want to see the mark you left Reiner, It's a proper huge bruise." Ilse spoke lightly, 

"Ilse now really isn't the best time." Reiner interjected, "I have a-"

"Bruise?"

Bertolt's voice cut though the kitchen, perhaps sharper than he had intended. He was wrapped in a pullover and standing in the doorframe between the kitchen and the living area. Only after Bertolt spoke did the lean brunette mute the television with the remote he idly held in his hand,

"It's nothing." Reiner spoke, panicked. Ilse immediately noticed what she had walked in on and jumped to her feet with an 'ouch'

"I am so sorry! It's completely not at all what it must have sounded like. I'm Reiner's colleague, Ilse. I'm a _friend_ of his!" The dark haired female took a step towards Bertolt but the lean male shook his head lightly,

"I uh- I think it's time for me to leave anyway Reiner. I didn't plan on staying this late initially."

"Bertolt, Bertolt please listen to me. He's _gay!"_ Ilse chirped, 

shuddering in embarrassed agreement with Ilse's outburst Reiner stood,

"I like you Bert." Reiner spoke, "Me and Ilse can talk-"

"Reiner!" Bertolt snapped, but composed himself immediately, moving close to give the blonde a slightly awkward hug, 

"I have class really early tomorrow, I'm not mad with you at all, I have absolutely no reason to be. If anything It was really nice hearing that you came out to someone." 

Reiner held Bertolt, embracing him,

"He didn't really come out." Ilse spoke, taking her seat once again, "I kind of sprung it on him and he reacted poorly at first."

"I see." Bertolt spoke, breaking the embrace with Reiner, "I'm going to head on Reiner before I miss my bus."

"I could call a taxi any time for you." Reiner added, but Bertolt chuckled lightly, 

"I'm not a charity case, I rather like public transport."

"Will you be safe?" Reiner inquired, taking his own seat once again, but keeping his eyes on Bertolt as the lean male moved to probably gather his things in the next room,

"Of course." Bertolt chimed.

"I feel like I _really_ interrupted something." Ilse sheepishly spoke, twiddling her thumbs,

"Yeah interrupted my first date, just when it was getting to the good part." Reiner whispered, sure Bertolt could not hear from the next room,

"sex?" Ilse inquired quietly, before Bertolt emerged with his stuff,

"I'll be off. I had fun Reiner." Bertolt chirped, hiding any shred that he felt very awkward at what had just transpired and had then been interrupted. 

Reiner seen Bertolt to the door, letting him out with a hug and a peck on his lips. Before sighing loudly and returning to the table,

"Sorry Ilse.." Reiner spoke, "You didn't mean this. It's my fault for hurting you and dragging your boyfriend into it. He's looking out for you just..."

"Did you mean sex when you mentioned a _'good part'_?" Ilse inquired once again, the familiar glint of needing to know in her eyes,

"um-yeah" Reiner mumbled, moving to prepare coffee,

"Whatever happened to romance? What do you know about him? Did you find everything out over one meal?" Ilse inquired sarcastically, cocking an eyebrow,

"So you know his soul, his aspirations, his needs."

"uh... he likes stir fry." Reiner grunted, scratching at his manhood though his boxers.

"You're hopeless." Ilse sighed, before giggling lightly, 

"Next time it'll be way better. Never fuck on a first date." Ilse begun to speak whilst grinning,

"It ruins the _anticipation_. Trust me blondie, I arrived at the perfect time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked, the summary was to hide any notion of smut. <3  
> Cuz you guys like smut.
> 
> Anyone know the movie they were watching?  
> It's actually brilliant!


	18. All I need is two or three hours with you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you read between the lines you can definitely see the smut. (kidding)  
> Flashback chapter, with some present shenanigans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no way of justifying why I am taking so long to update.  
> But at least I am far more frequent than the Berserk manga.  
> Nowhere near as good.  
> But more frequent.

**10 Years Ago**

-

Reiner threw the wrapper of a chocolate bar idly by his feet. It was a scorching hot day, his shorts helped his legs feel chilled but there was not much of a breeze at all, even by the river's edge. The chocolate was melted but it still tasted good, so the blonde youth didn't give it much thought. He continued looking to the sky, admiring the acrobatic manoeuvres of the birds overhead. When an adult version of himself would sombrely recall this day as a hazy memory, he would think that even back then he pained to be as free as the birds were. For even then he already felt something dark and suffocating looming towards his present.

"Reiner why did you litter?" 

Reiner turned his gaze to Bertolt, the slim brunette had a stone in his hand, held with precision. They had been skimming rocks upon the river, but Reiner quickly grew frustrated by his inability to do so. Whereas Bertolt had only recently just set a new record of four hops. The blonde couldn't shake off the feeling that he was inferior to his tan skinned friend. Recently all he could think about was how Bertolt would look away from him when they spoke. As if embarrassed to be seen speaking with him. Reiner couldn't understand why he spent nearly every day with him, but couldn't even look him in the eye. Bertolt had other friends that he would play with, but Reiner never got an invitation and whenever Reiner invited Bertolt to his other friend's birthdays or get togethers Bertolt would come up with some weak excuse to stay out of it, like 'not feeling welcome' or having a 'tummy ache.' Even today was the same story, hiding by the rivers edge, Reiner knew he wasn't smart, or funny, but he was loyal as a dog and a dog only gets kicked so many times before he bites.

"Who cares about litter?" Reiner moped, childishly stomping the wrapper into the rocky ground,

"You would care if someone threw litter over your home?" Bertolt teased, before turning to skim another rock across the water.

"Nobody lives here." Reiner barked, agitated by yet another perfect rock hop flawlessly executed by his 'best' friend, who was beginning to bug him more and more, for reasons he could not fully understand.

"You like animals, don't they live here? Don't a lot of animals come to the river to drink?-"

"shutup Bertl, I'll lift it Jesus!" Reiner interrupted, roughly digging for the wrapper, uncaring that the grit and dirt would slice his fingertips if he wasn't careful.

Now with the wrapper in his shorts pocket Reiner lifted a large rock, proceeding to hurl it into the water creating a big splash.

Bertolt on the other hand was scanning the ground, Reiner had no idea what the brunette was doing,

"You're useless at this game Reiner." Bertolt giggled, lifting a small flat-sided rock and moving to the rivers edge, "Even my Mother can make the rocks hop at least three times, my Dad loves watching us play together. He likes seeing me out of the house getting my hands all dirty. Maybe some people just can't do it!" The brunette teased, finally glad to be better at something manually demanding than his sporty friend.

Immediately after speaking Bertolt felt a weight against his back, then his knees skidded across the stones causing both of them to get scratched, looking behind him a bleary eyed Reiner had begun shouting,

"Look at me at least when your making fun of me! At least look at me then!"

Bertolt, now wide eyed, had his full attention upon the sniffling face of his friend,

"Stop rubbing it in Bertolt, I'm useless. I can't do it! There ain't much cool stuff I can do! Stop fucking rubbing it in!" Reiner sniffed, then turned to run, but Bertolt grabbed him by the wrist causing the blonde to topple over skinning his own arm in the process,

"Reiner what's wrong with you!?" The young brunette sniffed, "I- I was only joking.. I.."

Then Reiner noticed fresh tears streaming down Bertolt's face,

"What has gotten into you.. you're supposed to be my b-best friend! I could have f-fell into the water! I - I didn't mean to hurt your feelings I was only-hic"

The blonde felt his heart sink, what had just came over him? Reiner, still on a lower level, looked up at Bertolt, who looked terribly upset and as quick as he could the blonde sprung to his feet, tightly hugging his best friend with all his might,

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Reiner begun repeating, allowing his own tears to flow freely.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please forgive me." The blonde continued, letting his head rest on the brunette's shoulder.

After a little while and some sobbing Reiner felt Bertolt's arms wrap around his back, then his sobs fell more silent, but he felt anguish flow though his whole body still. He was really upset with everything in his young life. He needed to tell Bertolt that he was taking out his anger on him, he needed to admit what the brunette could only have guessed at,

"My-my Dad hits me Bertl... e-every evening. H-He hits my M-mom too. He-he even killed our kittens." Reiner's sobs increased once he revealed his confession and then the blonde felt his body being squeezed tightly by the brunette,

"Come and live with me." Bertolt spoke, his own earlier sadness replaced with nothing more than concern for his best friend,

"Y-you mean I didn't mess up our friendship?" Reiner whimpered, ashamed to move from his position,

"It was my fault. I was mean to you and as your best friend I should have realised that you were just putting on a brave face." Bertolt responded with a smile, "We're meant to stay at yours but, since now I know what I know I don't want to let you go back there."

Reiner sniffed, holding his friend, overjoyed to have this company, but a sinking feeling hit him all the same.

"You're still my best friend?" The blonde spoke quietly, Bertolt felt mild tension,

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Bertolt responded, causing Reiner to ponder revealing his earlier thoughts, but then reconsidered, as he felt close to the brunette again. He didn't need to be verbally told, he could feel Bertolt's companionship. Regardless how joyful he was to have his friend holding him he feared how an onlooker would judge this scene. He decided to continue the embrace, but felt a tremble in his voice whilst speaking,

"Do you, find me disgusting?" Reiner whispered, so mutely that his friend could not hear his words,

"....."

"Bertl I have to go home. It's all I know. But you don't have to come if you don't want to. I'd rather see you outside of my place." 

"No way!" Bertolt shouted, moving so he made sure the blonde and he could see each other's faces,

"I'm coming with you. I'll keep you safe!" Bertolt smiled,

"I'll do everything I can to help... and first thing is I'll teach you the trick behind how to hop the rocks. It's all about stone shape, I never told you and I feel bad about it. You'll be better than me in another half an hour." 

And with that, Bertolt carefully placed the flat sided stone into his blonde friends scuffed hands. Reiner felt new tears forming, but forced them to subside before smiling warmly and speaking with new-found glee,

"Thankyou Bertl! I'll kick your ass in five minutes!"

*

"I wish my Mother cooked as good as yours does Reiner" Bertolt beamed, digging around for the jigsaw puzzle piece he so needed,

"You are far too kind," Sheila called from the kitchen, causing Bertolt to chuckle and whisper, 

"Your Mother's hearing is almost Godly."

Reiner chuckled,

"I'm so full of food I just want to sleep." The blonde spoke, before yawning,

"It's only 7 o clock," Bertolt chuckled, "Lets ditch the jigsaw and put on the movie now then!"

"Your Pj's are out here sweeties!" Sheila called in, "and don't even think about putting any of the scary films on Reiner. I don't want Bertolt's parents phoning me about weird aliens trying to kill him again..." 

Upon hearing this Bertolt lightly shuddered, recalling that horrific film Reiner had thought was a good idea,

"I'm just happy there is a blanket to hide under..." Bertolt quietly spoke, knowing right well Reiner would find a way to get a horrible film on,

"I can keep you safe too." Reiner whispered, before heading to his kitchen. This reminded Bertolt of their earlier conversation and the brunette, who now looked at one of the Braun family photographs, set his sights upon Reiner's Father,

"You... would be better off dead." Bertolt whispered lightly, venom laced in each syllable.

"Safe?"

Bertolt jumped, hearing the croaking voice of Reiner's Father standing by the living room doorway,

"Why don't you feel safe? You staying over or what? Need a teddy bear?" The man sneered, before his wife sharply responded,

"I already told you last week baby, come out here and we'll just go to the lounge for tonight. I bought a new pair of, you know what hun."

Bertolt diverted his gaze, feeling the older man's judgemental eyes scanning his body for a moment longer, before Reiner's Father made his exit.

"I h-hate you." Bertolt whispered lightly, feeling his eyes burning. Before a hand was on his shoulder,

"It's okay bro. As long as I have you here, I feel safe too." Reiner hummed.

The young brunette, at that time truly believed those words, even though the blonde put on a scary film. Even after Reiner thought it would be funny to play monsters and victims at 2am and of course Bertolt was his squirming victim. For after all of the antics of the day, when both boys fell asleep in their pillow fortress, Bertolt awoke the next morning with Reiner by his side, still smiling whilst in the land of nod.

 

**The Present Day**

"I swear for the twentieth time he didn't hit me!" Ilse lamented, tugging on her boyfriends cardigan sleeve.

It was five in the morning, the only sounds in the central city consisted of birds singing, which was eerie where Ilse was concerned. The flustered pair stood directly before Reiner Braun's apartment complex. Upon truly noticing the full extent of his girlfriends bruising and feeling something was definitely off with the story of how they truly occurred, Ilse's boyfriend planned to get the news directly from the only person Ilse was with when she was injured. The man he assumed had made the fatal error of thinking it was okay to mess with his woman.

"I'm not gonna hit your gay prince Ilse, just scare him a little. I need the truth! If he can tell me what really happened I'll let him go! Unless I don't like what I hear, then he's history!"

Upon hearing her boyfriend speak those words Ilse shuddered, mentally imagining her boyfriends face when he comes to face the man he is trying to scare. Goggles, which is Ilse's boyfriend's cute nic-name and basically what everyone calls him, was not a bad guy at heart. He was rough around the edges, a bit of a traditional lad, the type who would probably rob a candy store if he knew he could get away with it. But he wore glasses as thick and wide as goggles which oh, so drew Ilse in and at heart he seriously loved his girl.

"Um Goggles... listen to me, Reiner is kinda scary, n-n-n personality wise I mean, well he is a bit unhinged, but that's down to a traumatic past full of-"

"Your scared of him!" Goggles interrupted, "That must mean he's the one to blame. I'll call the cops on him! I'll kick his ass! I'll chop off his cock! I'm going to-"

"Yo Ilse!"

Ilse felt all the blood draining from her face. Turning slowly, along with her boyfriend, to face the voice that so enthusiastically greeted her she was met with quite a sight. Reiner Braun was running towards her and her boyfriend. Wearing a tight fitting pair of sweatpants and a wife-beater; other accessories included a pair of large, vintage headphones and a worn water bottle that reeked of protein shake.

"You came to pick me up before work or?" Reiner chuckled, halting breathlessly and crouching, "A tad early don't you think, usually I run longer but my stamina isn't so great when I miss out on sleep. So you are kind of lucky I'm back at this time, I've had a lot on my mind regarding, you know-"

Cutting himself off Reiner eventually put two and two together upon taking time to identify the other male in the picture. The blonde stood up, folding his arms defensively before his body without thinking. Ilse turned to face her boyfriend, who looked psychically ill staring at the man before him.

"He's Reiner." Ilse's boyfriend choked out, knowing right well exactly who this man was. Seeing his size and picturing him hurting Ilse was enough for rage to overcome fear and faster than most could follow he struck Reiner firmly in the face with all his strength. The blonde took a single step back, feeling the throb of impact upon his cheek, but made no move to retaliate. He simply let his arms hang by his side. Standing to meet his punishment.

"Stop it Goggles!" Ilse shrieked, moving to stand between he and Reiner. "Please this is all a massive misunderstanding! Let me explain before-"

"Are you bribing my woman you faggot" Goggles spat, grabbing past Ilse to hold Reiner's sweat stained collar.

Reiner gritted his teeth, feeling a surge of disgust and hatred, along with overpowering sadness,

"That really hurts." Reiner muttered, tasting blood in his mouth, "That word is a really horrible word. Why are you calling me that... when you hit me? That's right..."

Ilse could hear what she thought was the beginnings of sobbing coming from Reiner, but she was confused as her boyfriends expression showed the beginnings of newfound fear. Pushing her boyfriend away and sharply turning Ilse looked at the blonde, who with his head down was shaking slightly, almost panting. Deep throaty sobs were coming from his direction, but when the blonde looked up Ilse noticed that he was smiling and to make matters worse his teeth were all stained with fresh blood,

"I'm sorry Ilse. I told you to call the cops. Now I feel like I want to murder your boyfriend. I was doing so well too, but I don't want to be a fucking fag . I'm definitely not the faggot around here no, no, no. I knew I'd not deal well with being called names. I'm just a kid you know. I don't even have a Mother or Father anymore! I'm only happy when I'm inflicting the pain ya know."

Ilse gasped, noticing Reiner moving towards her and her boyfriend. He was partially laughing, partially crying , Ilse had never seen a man look so hysterical in the flesh.

"Reiner no! Don't you are a nice guy. You just need to go to counselling or talk to Bert please! Bertolt he'll help you again!" Ilse felt her whole body shake as she bumped into her equally terrified boyfriend,

"Goggles please, he never hit me! He grabbed me when I insulted him, I deserved it. He's going through shit you could only guess at."

"W-why did you lie to me Ilse," Goggles whimpered, feeling Reiner's firm grip upon his collar,

"The face first?" Reiner spoke softly, individually cracking the fingers on his punching hand with his thumb, "I'm only hitting you in self defence. Ilse even said so. I'm bleeding so much and it hurts, what you said hurts so fucking much."

Ilse's boyfriend begun thrashing hysterically, but stopped when Reiner's other hand moved up, cupped his throat and applied pressure,

"Man, I-I'm sorry!" Goggles wheezed .

Reiner licked his lips, feeling blood surging around his body, enjoying that familiar erotic kind of pleasure one only gets when they are dominating someone weaker than they are.

"Reiner!" Ilse shrieked, grabbing at his punching arm, "Please, stop! You are so much better than this. Please-"

Ilse clenched her eyes as Reiner pulled his arm back, she felt the power surge though her gut as air forced from her lungs. In a moment she would connect with her boyfriend and both of them would be in a great deal of pain. Reiner grunted, she squeaked trying to force her legs to move, her boyfriend twisted, feeling the burning need to breathe.

"Hello..."

The scene froze.

Reiner heard Bertolt's familiar voice, but he could not place the source, the brunette sounded tired, like he was still cozy in bed.

"Who is this?"

Reiner felt his body slump, his knees giving in under his weight. His body lowered to the ground while he held in fresh guilty sobs. He deserved so much worse than name calling. This was the voice of the man he tormented with words worse than 'faggot' and here Reiner was consumed with madness. Ilse grabbed her boyfriend, relief washing over her. Tightly she clenched her mobile in her hand. With Bertolt's voice still coming out of the speaker,

"Hello! Who in their right mind calls at 5am. Grow up you-"

"Bertolt.." Ilse spoke calmly, her voice wavering, "Sorry for bothering you. I'll have Reiner explain to you, your number is on your Facebook profile, so I, uh, called you because I got him in a bit of a bad state, it was really all I could do."

There was silence for a short time, followed up by a sharp retort,

"If you've hurt him I'll never forgive you."

Reiner, still on the ground held his mouth to mute his gasping sobs upon hearing Bertolt's reply. There was a moment of silence and then the click of the disconnect tone. Followed by Reiner bawling into his hands, muttering incoherently.

"You are an idiot." Ilse spoke, casting daggers at Goggles who stood shocked, confused and in a great deal of neck pain. The female braced herself and hunkered down beside Reiner, placing an arm around him,

"Ilse, don't. I'm a fucking-"

"Victim in all of this too Reiner." Ilse spoke, hugging Reiner tenderly, "You are trying to fight against your own demons and I'm supposed to be a friend to you and I've failed. After already forcing you 'out' before you were comfortable all I've managed to do is get you a punch to the face. What kind of friend does that?"

Ilse felt tears in her eyes and then felt her boyfriend's hand upon her shoulder,

"Tell him I'm sorry. I should have trusted you, you are my girl and this is why I love you. You stand up for your friends. Even this guy."

"I'm sorry." Reiner spoke softly, "I hurt Ilse when I lost my temper and I almost hurt you. But..."

"Almost hurt..." Goggles muttered, receiving a glare from Ilse.

Reiner shifted, standing up and helping Ilse back to her feet in the process. He then proceeded to wipe his eyes and his chin whilst sniffing and then continued his sentence,

"Let me prepare you both breakfast before work, I'll tell you anything you want to know!"

Awkwardly Ilse forced a smile, nudging her boyfriend who sheepishly grinned as they both looked nervously upon Reiner Braun's bloody teeth as he grinned at them, desperate to appear remorseful and friendly.

*

"...So that's all."

"THAT'S ALL!" Bertolt shouted down the phone at Reiner who cringed. Beetolt was so loud Ilse and Goggles could hear his voice loud and clear from across the kitchen over running water,

"I was worried Reiner, I thought she did something stupid again..." Bertolt hissed, causing Reiner to chuckle.

"Bert I'm going to visit you after school today okay. I really need to see you."

"It's University Reiner, not 'school'... and how do you know I'm not busy? Or pissed off that you work me up so early."

"I'll make it worth your while. All I need is two or three hours with you." Reiner's voice sounded so lustful both Ilse and Goggles had to supress shudders.

"Uh, I dunno." Bert hesitated.

During their time in Reiner's kitchen both Ilse and Goggles asked many deep questions and Reiner honestly answered each and every one, Goggles understood how Ilse became injured, but was still unhappy about the circumstances. Ilse was overjoyed to hear more details from Reiner about his past and how he was doing mentally and all three of them enjoyed a first class meal, cooked and served entirely by Reiner. At present Reiner was responding to a call from Bertolt and Ilse and Goggles were cleaning dishes, as Ilse demanded to do something as payment for the meal. She and Reiner had a long days work ahead and she was sure Levi would give him hell about his bruised face so she and he already planned to keep him in the back for today's shift at least.

"Yahoo!" Reiner exclaimed, clicking his mobile off, "He's going to come here, we're doing take away food and movies!"

Ilse smiled warmly,

"Then we better get a move on. Got to work first to play later."

"Speaking of work, I'm late for mine. But it's okay, boss owes me one so I'll be off." Goggles spoke, kissing Ilse before heading for the door,

"Sorry again about the face."

"No problem." Reiner shrugged, "I'm still trying to keep it together G."

Seeing her boyfriend off Ilse sighed lightly,

"I caused a lot of trouble these past few days. I'm sure you don't need any more of my meddling Reiner, I'm sorry, I know now to back off. I'm just a stupid girl.."

"Nonsense ." Reiner spoke softly, smiling, "You are a friend of mine Ilse. I'm happy to have someone looking out for me, I need it. Now lets head to work, I want to grab some coffee before Levi tears me a new asshole for looking like a hitman or something."

"Thank you Reiner." Ilse chuckled as they both made for the door, "I'll just spill crumbs or something and steal your thunder."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think ^^  
> I love you guys :*)
> 
> Also I want to write a new AU fic but I'm stuck on deciding my ship. Anyone who reads these end notes, feel free to comment and give me a hand on deciding what to do!
> 
> Tenya x Izuku would be cute af.  
> Banjou x Kaneki would also be cute af.  
> The Royal Guards from Undertale .. I have weird taste in adorable k.
> 
> Uuuuuu -_-  
> Maybe I'll just write some T rated, ship free poetry. Thinking of the children etc ...  
> Xox


End file.
